The Girl With No Voice
by kcscooter
Summary: Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her AND she won’t talk...until a certain doctor comes
1. Prologue

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership of this and I wish I did! But I do have ownership of this plot and the _girl_...whose name is not going to be revealed quite yet! Ha ha ha! You'll have to wait! Hope yall like it...

_Prologue_

"So when will you be home, my dearest Haa-san!" Ayame inquired into the phone, worried about how much Hatori had worked the past few days.

"I will be fine, Aya. I'll be home as soon as I can pack my things." The doctor said emotionlessly into the cell.

"All righty! I'll be waiting! I need someone to warm me up! Hurry, Haa-chan!"

"_Don't_ call me that, _ever _again."

Sniffles were heard on the other end of the line, "Okay, Hatori. Have it your way!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ayame, stop crying." The nurse heard her boss say into his cell. She cautiously approached him with news that might ruin his plans with whoever he was talking to. She, too, had been worried about how much he had been working, but this was an emergency; _the girl needs help..._

"Dr. Sohma?"

"One second, Aya," He put one hand on the mouthpiece of the cell and turned to the woman. "Yes? How can I help you, ma'am?" he spoke coldly, but when he heard her tone, the stone-hearted, cursed doctor became anxious.

"I know that you need to go home and get some rest, but I don't think that this can wait. You are needed, Dr. Sohma, in room...212." She averted her eyes form his heavy gaze, and looked at the floor with much regret.

_Room 212...that's the room where..._ "I apologize, nurse, but I do not handle cases in that ward. You need to find a psychiatric." He turned back to the phone, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He felt the curse stirring inside at the slightest touch, but even that could not make him block her attitude out of his mind.

The nurse rambled incomplete thoughts, "She can't wait...She is hurt badly, and none of us know what to do...I don't even know if you can through to her...But if she doesn't let us help her soon, we are going to lose her. _Please_, Dr. Sohma, help us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Five feet away from the door handle of room 212, Hatori heard the most painful crying that had ever reached his ears. The cry was of pain and worry; it was of suffering and fear; it was of anxiety and loneliness.

He walked into the dim lit room. The screams came louder now. Doctors and nurses were running around the room in a frantic, panic state. But the only thing that seemed odd to the doctor was the sight of the empty bed. _Where is she!_

"Dr. Sohma...? She is over there..." the nurse whispered and pointed to a corner of the room that was so dark he could only see the outline of two figures.

_There..._

He saw the taller figure reach a hand toward the cowering girl, but all he got in response was an earful of unnerving shrieks. Hatori winced at the sound, but carefully advanced toward the couple and got his first glimpse of the trembling patient.

Disheveled, brown hair was covering the top part of her head down to her small shoulders; ragged clothes that served no purpose but to conceal her most private areas stuck to her skin like glue because of the dried blood; no shoes only scrapes were on her small feet; cuts and bruises that would have killed any man twice her size covered her entire length...all of this was on the body of girl no more than sixteen. But it was neither the clothes, nor the wounds that held his attention;

It was her eyes.

Those sapphire pools held no glow or shimmer like normal children should; instead they showed misery and pain. He saw no hope left in them. The sight stuck with him and his stomach churned for release.

Mist clouded his vision, as he unknowingly shed tears of understanding with the girl whom he had just seen. Twitches and shivers were the next movements this shadow of a girl gave. She intertwined her fingers and rubbed her palms together; it looked as if behind her face, she was thinking, thinking very hard. Pondering her place, and herself.

"Dr. Sohma, I don't know what to do! She won't even let us touch her!" The male nurse spat as he backed out of the corner.

Wiping away one tear of sorrow, Hatori knelt down along-side the frightened teen. He inched closer and closer to her, trying to not bring attention to his moving hand. He did not want to cause her anymore mental or physical harm than she had already acquired.

_Come on...easy..._he thought to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her eyes glanced about the room, taking in every detail in a fraction of a second. Whimpers filled the air around Hatori's head every time her eyes would rest on another person. She bit her thumb nail and backed her body against the corner, fitting herself as far away from the other beings as possible. She finally let her wondrous eyes rest on the doctor.

They pierced him. Her eyes pierced into his mind, body, and soul. They looked straight through to his very core, all the while filling to the brim with salty tears.

"I-it's all right...c-come here..." he tried to cooing to her, but instead of her accepting his hand, it was swatted away like a pestering fly. Her hands clamped over her ears and she yelped again. It seemed as though his advances were torturing her. When he placed a finger on the exposed skin of her arm, she acted like it burned her! Agony spilled over her face until she was hoarse and could not scream. But her look of pure terror was worse than all of the yelling and the kicking.

Hatori Sohma was lost. He did not know what to do to help this poor girl. The only thing that had a shred of clarity was the notion that if he could touch her, _maybe...just maybe...I can help her live..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Do yall like it? I would really appreciate feed back on this...even if it's not too good. I was very worried on how it would turn out! I would like to say thx to darkkyo for all of her support!

I really would be grateful for some r & r if it's not too much trouble!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	2. In the Corner of Her Mind

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

OMG! Thx so much for all of the reviews, I feel so lucky that so many ppl like it so far! Yayayayayay:does happy dance: lol! A special thx to IS2Cookies, Menoumarus1grl, and Liz-Sakura! They were the first reviewers:claps:bows: thx bunches!

**Disclaimer: **I...don't own Fruits Basket! It's sad really...:tear:...

**Comments:** Some of you were asking if the girl is Tohru...WELL! What do yall think?...it might be, maybe _not_...lol! I'm bad I know it!

Chapter 1: _In the Corner of Her Mind_

_White...bad white...lights...they burn...no more...no lights, bad white...people...sharp people...light...burns...no more...no more...no more red...no more white..._Thoughts clouded her mind. _Coming at me...why does he come at me?...no...no...stop...Stop...STOP!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A high pitched squeal escaped her tiny mouth as her mind processed her surroundings.

"No! P-please let me help you..." Hatori pleaded with the young girl.

Their eyes locked.

His gaze softened as her quivering hands slowly removed themselves from her ears. They slid down her face, neck, chest, and then fell limp at her sides.

A dazed look came over her gentle features and her icy blue eyes fluttered to stay open. He knew that his words were not the reason she had calmed down incredibly fast, but it had been...

"Did you prick her with a needle!..." The doctor asked the male nurse, harshly, trying to contain his growing anger.

"..."

"I asked you a question...ANSWER ME!" The yell had only crossed his lips for an instant when the patient wilted to the cold, hard hospital floor.

"I only did my job. She was out of control, Dr. Sohma. I _had _to do _something_!"

His words were lost upon Hatori Sohma. Nothing was heard, so he didn't respond to the impatient nurse for his carelessness.

Hatori approached the unconscious girl with an aching feeling of betrayal. _I am her doctor, I am supposed to help her...do what's best for her...and this drug might...kill her!_

In an almost whisper tone, the words poured out of his mouth like pure venom, "You put that _crap_ in her...she might die because of you...because of your idiocy, she may never regain consciousness." Slowly the doctor rose, facing the now terrified man. "Her injuries weren't and _still_ aren't known to us, and you have the foolishness to give her this...!" Hatori gestured toward the empty needle. "Get out..." he said in a distant voice.

"But-" the male nurse started to protest.

"I said..._Get out_..."

He left.

"I meant all of you!" Hatori boomed. "Except _you_..." A single male was picked out of the crowd at the door. Hatori knew that he needed help this girl, but the one thing he couldn't risk was letting her know his little secret.

"Y-yes...?"

"Lift her to the bed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her breathing was frantic as she was laid into the bed and cover with the thin blue sheets. _These sheets_...Hatori thought..._are the same color of her eyes, those clear, lifeless eyes..._ "Leave..." he said in the gentlest tone her could muster.

The doctor eyed his patient rigorously. He noted all of the noticeable marks in his mind, wondering how this poor girl had come to this state...better yet..._How did she get here?_

He placed a shaky hand on her forehead and felt a slight fever. This sickened him even more. By her breathing and steady heart-beat he knew she would wake up, but when she did she would feel even more miserable...if that was even possible.

For some odd reason he could not bring himself to take his eyes off the shell of a girl lying before him. His long fingers grazed her brow as he took back his limb and sat down next to the bed.

Her eyes clenched tightly as to block something from her sight. The delicate eyebrows ruffled in a look of pain. She whined in her trance, tossing and turning all the while.

In an act to help the distressed girl, he took her light hand in his own, and watched patiently waiting for her to wake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know that this was a very short chapter. It was supposed to go with the first, but it didn't quite work there! so it was made into its very own chapter! hope that was ok! _I would still like to know if you think that it's Tohru!_ TAKE A GUESS! Lol! Again...thx to all those who reviewed...im truly thankful!

The thx in this chapter goes to my first 3 reviewers! XD 

Please read and review! It would mean the world to me!

0o...Kcscooter...0o


	3. What's Under the Bed Part 1

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **I would love to own Fruits Basket if someone would be so kind as to give it to me, but so far, none have been THAT nice! Lol! Enjoy this chapter...

OMG! I got so many wonderful reviews! I am so happy :hugs:

**Guide: **Blah/"blah"-regular story; _blah_-thoughts; and **_blah_**- flashback

**Quote: **"When you read their words, you read a flattened, incomplete version of the writer." READ ME! Lol!

Chapter 2: _What's Under the Bed? Part 1_

A noise that would wake the dead, filled room 212. Hatori awoke from his reoccurring nightmare and glanced at what he thought had caused the commotion, but she was asleep. However, by the looks of it, she was also having a nightmare.

Then a glimpse down at his vibrating pocket made a scowl appear on his face..._Ayame_...

Hatori pulled out his cell hastily and answered in a stark tone, "What!"

Someone on the other end cleared their throat before answering, "Hatori, I insist that you come home this very instant! It is half past midnight, and you are _still_ working! This is absurd!"

"Hello, Shigure..." he said in a mocking tone.

Scuffling and bits of phrases were heard at the other end of the line, "Give me the-...Aya stop it...Haa-san is that y-...Owie!...He wants to talk with me!...Ouch!...No!...Gure-sa-...Stop...Mine!...Hatori!"

"Yes, Ayame, I'm in the middle of something right now and I need to-"

"You need to come home! That's what you need to do! What is more important than coming home to your loving family?"

_Loving family...? That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard all day... _"I-I just have to stay here awhile longer. There is a patient here that needs me, and I'm not just going to leave her..." Hatori stopped as motion was detected in the corner of his eye. The girl gripped the sheets with all her might and cried out in terror of the hallucination that infected her sleep! The cell phone, his family, and even the ominous curse were forgotten in that brief moment.

With tender touches to her arms and cheeks, he had helped the girl resume a look of peace on her face, but he knew that it wasn't going to be long before another dreadful dream would ruin her moment of rest.

"Hari? Hatori! Where are you! What's going on!" The snake's voice was filled with concern when the shouts on the other line were heard.

"Really, Ayame...and Shigure, if you can hear me...I can _not _come home. Not yet. I am needed here more than I am at that...," he paused, racking his brain for the right word, "...that _prison_ you call a 'loving home'. I hope to see you soon, as always, but right now I can not be interrupted with any more calls. Understood?" The last question was stated more like a statement rather than an actual question.

"...Yes..."

"Good night..."

The phone was carelessly throne onto a nearby table, as the doctor positioned himself by the bed, once more. Again the young patient's brow was furrowed when another haunting image flooded her sleep. _I'm right here...don't worry... please...just wake up..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why did you get us up at such an ungodly hour, you dimwit!" Haru groaned, trying to keep himself calm long enough so that his black side didn't make a special appearance.

"Yeah, this is insane..." Yuki chimed in, leaning back on a wall and nearly falling asleep.

Kagura and Momiji were already fast asleep on the nearby love seat and Kyo was pacing, restlessly in the corner.

Ayame glided into the center of the room and called everyone's attention as softly as he knew how, "LISTEN TO ME!"

But instead of attentive eyes, all he got was a groan from Hiro.

"I know that it's late and most of us would rather be having sweet dreams..."

"Yeah, no sh-"

"Kyo! Please contain yourself! This is a serious matter of our dear cousin, Hatori. I am deeply concerned for his well-being, just as he has been for ours... Yuki... _Yuki_...Wake up!"

The rat stirred, and small tufts of silver hair fell over his eyes as he began to doze off once again. "Hnmmmh..."

"I mean it," he started once more, "He has just informed me that he is working with yet _another _patient and he will not be home, it is my guess, until late tomorrow. This is an outrage! My poor Hari will kill himself over a stupid _girl_ instead of being here with us...!" Tears filled Ayame's eyes as he leaned on Shigure for support. Ayame had thought that if he called this meeting, his family would come to Hatori's aid and all would go back to normal-everyone would be home. But since it was a quarter after one in the morning, support was in short supply.

"Y-you mean that he is doing this for a _girl_?" Kisa asked, swaying back and forth in her chair next to Hiro, "I thought that he was working...with a patient..."

"The girl is his patient..." Shigure pointed out.

"Then he is doing his job, and we are all here wasting time and screwing in Hatori's life when it is already as screwed up as you can get-" A tiny hand was placed upon Haru's knee. He looked down at the small girl, "Kisa, I'm sorry..." She was placed in his sturdy lap with a soft _Thump_.

"So, we are not going to do anything to help our beloved Hatori from this _evil_ girl, who has nothing better to do than spend her life in a hospital!" The snake's emotions of being Hatoriless made him forget his manners and caused him to transform. _Poof!_ He slithered up Shigure's leg and coiled around his neck.

"No, we are not going to do anything. She is his patient; that is what he is _paid_ to do**-**take care of her. So let's all go back to bed, and _never _do this again. He will be home in the morning, and all will be right in your messed up little world, brother, all right?" Yuki spoke, not moving from his sleeping position by the wall. If anyone else had known him less, they would have thought that he was talking in his sleep.

But as it went, all the members of the zodiac trudged back to their rooms and their only thought was...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sleep! How can they expect me to sleep?_ Dr. Sohma contemplated as he was kicked out of the room by the same nurse who had shown it to him the night before.

**_"Please Dr. Sohma, go take some rest. I will make sure that she is taken care of until you return." _**Her words ran through his brain multiple times before the horrible thought crept into his head. _If anther person gets in there before I do, all hell will break loose!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thx again for reading this! Yay! And I know this was a short chapter, but as the plot thickens there will but TONS more...

My thx in this chapter goes to the wonderful reviewers who have stuck with this story for the beginning, even tho it has only just begun! Lol! till next time...

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	4. What's Under the Bed Part 2

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **I don't and won't own fruits basket...

I apologize for the last chapter! I hated it...OMG! But I hope that you like this one better...here's hoping...please review!

Chapter 3: _What's Under the Bed? Part 2_

"If I have to hear one more word about 'poor Hari' I think I'm going to puke!" Hiro spat in the direction of no one in particular. He crossed his legs and picked at the grass, throwing it over his shoulder.

"He's just worried, that's all!" Kisa stated, hoping that Hiro would calm down enough that they could have a nice lunch. But all her efforts were wasted when a man came stalking in their direction.

Hiro caught site of this too; the black and pink kimono fluttered in the slight wind, and the skinny figure came closer and closer.

"K-Kisa...I think that we should go inside now. Okay?"

"Uh-huh..."

The children got up from the grass and paced back to one of the many houses inside the Main House. They walked at a constant speed as not to show their fear for the one that followed behind. He was gaining on them quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shhh...Kisa...it's going to be all right. Now, just tell me what happened..." Haru comforted the little tiger, rocking her gently.

"He just followed us. Then, he threw Kisa to the ground, that _good-for-noth_-"

"Hiro! Just get to the point. You said something bad happened. What was _it_!" The ox was starting to get really nervous. Anything that involved Akito was messy business.

"He asked about the meeting, that _snake_ called last night. I don't know how he knew, but he did. I _had_ to tell him!" Hiro flopped down on the wood floor next to Haru's feet, shielding his face with his hands. Mumbles were all the ram would give out now, so the hope of figuring out Akito's plan grew dim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hard, cold metal under soft, warm fingers. Hatori put his hand on the door knob, wary of the eerie silence on the other side of the door to room 212. No nurses or other doctors were even in the halls. Something was _very_ wrong.

But following his instincts, Hatori slipped inside the door into complete darkness. The shades were pulled tight over the windows, so no light could even seep through the cracks, and no lamp was turned on like they had been when he left only an hour before.

A slender figure was seated on the bed. All Dr. Sohma could see was the shadow of a profile. The outlined hands stroked the empty bed with such tenderness it froze the doctor in place.

He knew those hands. He hated those hands. He obeyed those hands.

"...Akito..."

The figure stopped moving for only an instant, and then spoke in a sharp voice, "She's ugly..."

It did not take long for his words to make sense to Hatori. He was talking about _her_.

"Where is she, Akito?" Hatori whispered, looking back and forth from the bed to the head of his family.

"Does it matter?" he smirked, moving swiftly toward the doctor, only stopping a few inches from Hatori's nose. A tiny hand rubbed against Hatori's cheek, his skin tingled from the contact. It caressed his face for a minute before Hatori moved back, averting his eyes to the white floor.

Akito's arm fell to his side, much like the girl's had done when the she had been drugged. Again, he stepped closer to Hatori, and in response the doctor moved back against the wall.

"Why did you leave me? Why do you avoid me now? Why won't you look at me?" The questions were asked in a voice almost inaudible.

"Where is she? I-I n-need to know." Hatori swallowed hard.

"I _asked_ you a question. I am more important than the nutcase!" Akito raised his hand and it hit Hatori's cheek and made red hand print. He recovered from the blow and answered in a soft tone, "I am sorry, my dear Akito. I...I..._love_ you..." His stomach churned at the words.

"That's better. Now, how will you make this up to me, my sweet Hatori?" A sly smile pulled on Akito's lips as he stepped closer and rested his head on Hatori's hard, warm chest.

The doctor's heartbeat raced up and his breathing became shallow.

"Shhh..." the sick boy cooed; he wrapped his hands around Hatori's waist and rocked back and forth. "I'll be waiting for you to return to me. _Then_, we can spend _all_ the time we _want_ together. Sound nice?"

He did not wait for a response, because he pulled Hatori close with a chilled hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek; and he slithered out of the room.

The wall was the only thing that kept the doctor on his feet. His hands covered his face in disgust and in misery.

"U-Uh..." _Shuffle_...

Hatori's head slowly rose. _She's...she's still here... _Tiny noises filled the room. It was like someone was trying to...scrape something?

Moving slowly he approached the bed. _Where are you!_ A small squeal was heard from below him, and he looked down just in time to see a tiny foot being pulled under the bed. _There..._

He bent down and lifted the covers that had fallen onto the floor. He saw a foot, then a leg...with a massive cut...a hand trying to stop the blood, and nose, trembling lips, and cheeks damp with fresh tears.

_What did he do to you!_ Forgetting how she responded to touch, he reached a hand toward her only to get an earful of high pitched screams. She dug her nails into the wall trying to claw her way out.

"Please, STOP!"

She slowly turned her head, stifling her cries, and shaking involuntarily.

"P-please, I just want to help you. What happened!"

Her mouth parted like you she was about to speak, but then shut it. She looked down at her bleeding leg and tried to bandage it with a ripped part of her torn shirt.

_She is going to make it worse like that..._Hatori put his large hand over hers and it brushed lightly over the top before she jerked back. He sighed, and he pulled gauze out of his white doctor's coat. Carefully, he advanced towards her leg. He was at a slight disadvantage because she was still under the bed and it didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon. Nevertheless, he wrapped her smooth leg with the most care he could give. He had an idea of what had gone on, but he never thought that Akito would stoop this low...actually...he did...he just never _wanted_ to know.

After he was done, he locked his eyes with hers. He tried to show her that he meant no harm, so he extended his hand out to her. She stared at it for the longest time before she looked up at him. A single tear fell down her cheek.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WELL, I did have another ending for this chapter, BUT I didn't feel like putting it now! So yall will just have to wait! Ha ha ha! Im so bad...i know it!

My thx goes to liz-sakura for the nice message and for all the new and old reviewers! Lol:bows:hugs:

Till next time...

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	5. A Helping Hand

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is not mine to claim, but I would take it in a heartbeat if anyone wants to hand it over:holds out hand:puppy dog face: lol! Well here is the next chappie! Sry for the long wait, but finals are going on...but if you're lucky, ill have another chapter out before skool starts again! Yay!

**Guide: **Blah/"blah"- regular; _Blah_- thoughts; **_Blah_**- flashback

Chapter 4: _A Helping Hand_

_He...he...NO! _She pushed back and scrambled out the other side of the bed. _No more..._

"Wait. Don't go!" Hatori called as he tried to get back onto his feet. He saw her run to the closed door. She didn't move as quickly as she had before; the girl limped at the obvious pain in her leg. The red blood was seeping though the white bandage, already.

Her small, pale hand grasped the door handle as if her life depended on it. Her frail figure slumped to the ground and tried to pull it open.The tiny fingers pressed against the door and pulled hard. A sliver of light beamed into the black room, as the sight of the white hall caught her eye. The bright light spilled onto her face, her hands, and her legs. Her eyes told of hope and desperation.

"Please!" Hatori ran up behind her and pushed to door closed. _She can't go! _A muffled cry escaped the girl as her fingers traced the seam of the door, trying to find a way for it to open again. She did not understand why everyone was trying to keep her in the lifeless room.

The doctor turned his eyes downward to the tiled floor. And he looked at the girl sprawled out on it. Hatori took a deep cleansing breath, seeking a way to keep this poor girl here in this room with him. His hand pressed harder against the door, his fingers curling up at the pressure. With the other hand he buried his face._ I can't lock the door on her...I know what that is like all too well; Locked in a dreary room forbidden to go out, not allowed freedom, even when you can see the light on the other side of the door, you know that you can never be apart of that light. You belong in the dark. I belong in the dark...not her... _His sweaty hand slid down his cheeks and fell back at his side. _She does not belong here in the dark..._Dr. Sohma could feel his master key set in the pocket of his coat, but he could not bring himself to put the key to room 212 in the lock.

Slowly, Hatori descended to his knees behind his patient. He watched her for a moment, noticing the fast but steady rhythm of her back rising and falling in response to her breathing, the little sighs and whimpers rising from her tiny mouth when she couldn't get the door to open once more, and the small trembling of her fingers as she caressed the door frame trying to catch a glimpse of that light again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I have to get out...I just have to get out...too many doors, so many people...coming, coming...no! Get out...get out; get out...all I have to do is..._

**_"Stay in here, you worthless pig! Look at what you have done! Can't you do anything right!" A tall man yelled. He dragged a young girl by her arm, his hands leaving painful red marks and purpling bruises. _**

**_Before a scream could pass her bleeding lips, she was shoved into a damp closet. Loose coats and a few boxes fell on top of the small form with the sudden impact she had with the wall. _**

**_Pushing and pulling things off of her head, the girl clawed her way to the surface. She took shallow breaths, and when she shifted her side hurt worse, now. She lifted up her shirt to feel for anything broken, but immediately pulled her icy hand back when it made contact with her skin. _**

_**Panicking, she stumbled to the door and jerked at the handle. But it was no use...it was locked. The girl screamed with all her might and fear and pain behind it, but no one would come to her rescue, no one would hear her. No one ever did. **_

_**She just had to get out! All she had to do was get out...that's it...**_

_His_ face flashed into her memory, and all of it came rushing back. Tears blurred her vision, as she pounded on the door. _It will never open. They always close...never open..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her fists slammed against the closed exit. She moaned and cried in frustration and fear! With a mind of its own, Hatori's hand placed itself on the shaking back of the patient. Through the thin fabric of her shirt, the coldness of her skin became apparent. All he heard was a small intake of breath.

"Please...I-I do not want to cause you any harm...you can trust me...you can trust me..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_No...Just like the others...he lies...just like them..._

**_"Do not be frightened, child." A cool voice uttered, as a man sulked into the dim hospital room. The figure came closer, and closer, and closer..._**

**_The girl pushed herself back against the head of the bed, her legs fighting to free themselves from the blanket. "I just thought that I would pay you a visit. Do you mind...? I sure hope not. It would be a shame if we didn't get to know each other better, wouldn't it?" the thin man murmured. _**

The hand on her back felt the same as his. The same long fingers touching her, trying to hold her in place...it was the nightmare that the young girl had grown accustomed to.

Taking a chance, the girl turned around bit by bit to look at her pursuer. Her sapphire eyes met large green ones, and she gasped at the sight. In the confused confines of her mind, the girl expected to see the blue ones of her father, not deep olive eyes half covered by hair. Her ears rang with his plea of trust. _Trust..._This was a distant dream that only happened in fairy tales.

The air seemed tight in her throat, and it appeared as though the atmosphere was trying to smother her – strangle the life from her body – like the world was closing in on her and there was no way of breaking free. Then the large hand slid off of her back and it came in contact with her face. But this time, she didn't shove it off. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a warm tear slid down her alabaster skin. But the same warm fingers brushed the small droplet away.

She, again, took the risk and stared at the man. "I don't want to hurt you, please, believe me..." Hatori whispered.

_How can I trust you...?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori didn't know why he wiped away her tears, but when she did not push him away, he could feel relief in the pit of his stomach. No longer did he feel that there was no hope of helping her...she was right here...all he had to do was reach out.

Softly, she started to cry again, and she averted her eyes down to her lap. Hatori shifted a little and slid his hand down her cheek and back to his side. But she quickly grabbed for his hand again.

Her small fingers wrapped around his wrist, as she pulled it toward her face. Hatori was caught completely off guard at her actions.

She hid her face in the pit of his palm, letting her tears drip onto his skin. Hatori gasped at the sudden contact. _She is not pulling away from me...she is pulling me toward her..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This one hand gave the young patient the assurance that had always been just out of her grasp. She held it on her face and wept. She wept tears of joy at finally finding _something_ to believe in, she cried for fear of losing it all, and she shed tears of anger for allowing herself to be pulled into another game like this. But some how, this felt different from the others.

_Maybe I can see the light after all..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow, this was kinda confusing, right! Lol! if you are confused, ill be happy to answer any questions, and/or comments! Lol! and if any of yall have suggestions for this story just let me know!

The thx for his chapter goes to ALL of you, cuz you had so much patience for me when I was a lazy bum, and not writing :hugs: ttyl

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	6. Arrangements

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Fruits Basket? You have to be kidding, right!

**Quote: **"Winter is in your head, but eternal spring is in your heart."

Thx to all who review! I feel so loved... ; )

Chapter 5: _Arrangements_

The hot tears bathed his worn hand with grief. Hatori could feel her nose and lips pressed against his palms, trembling with misery and helplessness. Her grip on his wrist tightened and a whimper was muffled by his hand. More tears streamed down her cheeks, pooling below her. He could tell she was trying to stop her sobs, but losing the battle. The soft skin of her lips brushed back and forth in Hatori's hand as she shook her head back in forth.

With his mind set on his patient's well-being, Hatori lifted up his other hand. As if in slow motion, it advanced to the girl, shaking, and hovered over her head for a second. _Would she pull away if I...?_

He felt her warm breath on his other hand, and his breathing matched up with hers in an uptight rhythm. Hatori could hear the heavy breath escape his mouth with each gasp. It rushed past his dried lips in haste, only to be sucked in again in panic.

Erasing any other thought that flooded his mind, the doctor placed his large hand on the top of her head. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers through the long chestnut locks and his eyes became misty again. Each strand was softer than the last, if that was even possible. With all of her injuries, Hatori would have guessed that the hair would be tangled or in knots, but no...It was perfect. Every wisp of hair glided freely through his fingers, tickling the tips, until they cascaded down again.

She didn't respond to the touch, so he kept his hands where they were: one concealing her delicate features, now caressing her cheek with his thumb; and the other stroking her head. His fingers ran the length of her hair, stopping just above her shoulders.

Hatori brought his face down, closer to her ears, "Y-you don't want to be here do you...?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The soft caresses touched the girl's soul in such a way, that she doubted this was real. The man's words were only a whisper, but they pulled her back into reality. _No...I don't want to be here...I don't..._

She felt another tear slip out of her eye and trickle down her cheek. The girl took a shaky breath and let the air glide out of her mouth slowly. She felt her breath bounce back from the man's hand onto her face.

The hand in her hair was erasing her fears of the man, and giving her hope...and...trust...This was a new feeling for her. _I don't want to be here anymore...but I don't want you to leave me, now..._

She lifted her head out of his damp hand, trying to look him in the eye. Her blue pools moved slowly over his figure: noticing his bright white coat with tiny traces of her blood on the sleeves, his hard ivory complexion, and the intensity if his green gaze. Her eyes focused on him for a second; then she pulled her fingers away from his warm wrist and sat up on her knees. She looked down at her lap, as if she was embarrassed. She wiped her face with the back of a fragile hand, and laid it quietly down beside her.

Hatori compensated for her movement by placing his arms by his side and kneeing the same as her. When he shifted, she glanced up.

For a moment, they both just stared at each other, gaining a sense of ease. The feel of his hand lingered on her face for long while. The scent of him invaded all her senses. The scent was comforting, calming. She had never known such a thing. Her life had been spent in cold places, but this was gentle and peaceful. The aroma reminded her of things she had only dreamed of: a sweet summer mourn on a grassy hill dotted with flowers, where the sun touches the earth for the first time, and all of nature sings in harmony for the new day to dawn.

She could still feel, smell, and taste his hand on her lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori searched her sky blue eyes for any sign of the previous fear or pain, but he could find none. The only thing that he saw was curiosity and tenderness. He still had that feeling of her hair on his skin. Each strand was so perfect, just like silk. He scanned her figure, once again, observing the deep cuts with dried blood and her tattered clothes. _I have to help her. Now, that I can touch her...what can I do? She can't stay here..._

"I-if you let me give you a full check-up and run some tests, I will find a way to get you out of this room..."

She blinked once, twice, then three times before she moved again. Her eyes glanced about the room, and the dread of people touching her started to fill the girl's mind. It showed on her face how uncomfortable this made her, but the doctor knew this was the only way she was going to be able to survive: mentally and physically.

"I promise I will _not_ let anyone else do this. You are _safe_ here..." He leaned closer to her and placed a warm hand on hers. But this time she tensed at the contact and shut her eyes tight.

"No. Please, don't pull away from me. You _know_ that I don't want to hurt you, right? Please, just let me _help_ you...!" Hatori pleaded. The patient took a shuddering breath, but relaxed a bit.

Her head moved up and down slowly, showing him that she understood. Though she still was comfortable with being touched, she believed that the doctor wasn't going to harm her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nurse, get me a CAT scan ready, full body scan, and some sterilized needles for some blood testing for the patient in Room 212. I'm going to need these as soon as possib-" Hatori looked up from a notepad he had been writing on, when he was cut off by the nurse.

"You can not be serious, Dr. Sohma...? I mean, she won't even allow us near her. How are we going to be able to run these tests?" The nurse asked, stepping toward the doctor.

Hatori kept the stone cold look on his face as he responded, "I never said that _we _were going to perform these tests. And I don't think that it is your place to question my judgment, anyway. Please, get these things ready. The patient is in critical condition. I want to be able to run the CAT scan in five minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and get her a robe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I thought you might want to change and get washed up before we got started." Hatori said as he opened the door to Room 212. The room was still dim, but he saw her sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to her chest.

She looked up at him, and nodded again. He walked to the side of the bed and held out the white robe. The girl swallowed hard, and straightened her legs. Hands, light as butterfly wings, grazed the doctor's as she reached for the robe.

"There is a bathroom right over there." Hatori pointed to the other end of the room. The girl slid off the other side of the bed and padded to the other door. Hatori heard the door click shut.

The doctor took a deep breath, and plopped down on the bed. In his hands he held the patient's papers. For the past ten minutes he had written down everything he had seen, injury-wise.

_1: Deep scratches on all visible limbs. Approximately 1-2"_

_2: Bruises to the arms and temple area._

_3: Possible muscle damage to right calf._

_4: Damage to both ankles._

The list went on and on, but Hatori hoped that most of the injuries he had seen were not as bad as they appeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cold water was splashed onto the girl's tiny face, and ran down her exposed flesh. It felt wonderful, and cleansing. She breathed deep, letting the water over come her body. Her soiled clothes lay in a heap by her feet. It had been a hard task to remove them, for all of the dried dirt and blood had seeped through and acted as glue. But now, she was free from them.

Still wet from head-to-toe, she knelt down and fingered the bandage on her right leg. Tender, soft hands had put it there, but now small, cold ones had to remove it; there was no longer a need for it.

She unbound her leg, and let the stained bandage float down to the floor. Straitening herself up, the girl walked over to the mirror above the sink. She had tried to avoid looking in it when she washed her face, but she was curious as to how much she had changed.

The girl had always hated looking in mirrors because of what she saw. She saw a monster, a bloody, weak monster that deserved nothing.

Slowly, her blue eyes opened and she was shocked at the sight. A unsteady hand came to her face and touched the blackening bruises. Choking down tears, she let her fingers wander over the rest of her flesh. She felt the cuts and scars that covered her body. She hardly remembered all of them.

Shying away from her reflection, she walked to the other side of the small bathroom and picked up the clean, white, hospital gown. For a second she just stood there, looking at the fabric, memorizing the stitch-work, and imagining all of the effort put into making it.

Without warning, she buried her face in the robe, and sobbed uncontrollably. _Everything is going too fast...Nothing is right anymore...what is going on...?...! _

The young girl sank to the floor, all energy escaping her grasp. _What am I going to do...? What can I do?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About twenty minutes after the patient had gone into the bathroom, she emerged. Hatori noticed a red tint to her face. _Was she crying? _"Are you alright?" He rushed over to her, obviously startling her.

She jumped back in shock and then composed herself again. She sniffed a little, but then made her way back to the bed. Hatori followed at a slower pace, watching her shaky walk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The doctor led the girl back from the x-ray room, back to 212. She had sat quiet through all of the scans, but always averted her eyes away from someone other that Hatori. He felt bad that he had to make her more uncomfortable..._but I'm sure that she would rather have this than die...right?_

As they entered the room, Hatori said, "The only thing left to do is take a blood sample. Are you okay with that?"

In response she sat down on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling off the side. Hatori sat down on a stool in front of her and picked up the smallest needle he could find. "Now this might hurt a little, but I promise, it will be over soon." And with that, the needle pierced into her arm, and she winced.

She shut her eyes tight, and stifled a moan. "Shh...It's ok...it's almost over..." Hatori could see the blood filling up the needle, ever so slowly. As one of his hands drew the red liquid from her arm, the other stroked her arm in a comforting manner.

The girl still had her eyes clenched shut, but as he pulled out the needle from her skin he counted, "Three...Two...One...its over." He held a small piece of gauze over the wound, and searched for a small band-aid in his pocket.

"Will you please hold this here while a get some disinfectant and a bandage?" She complied and pressed her fingers over the spot he was holding.

He came back to the stool and started to wrap up her arm. "When I said that I would find a way to get you out of this room, I had no idea what I was going to do," the doctor began. "But..."

The patient searched for the man's eyes. She was starting to worry, for the tone he had taken was grave and it scared her. _Is he breaking his promise?_

"But...I don't know where else you would go besides..." His voice trailed off, and that sinking feeling grew deeper inside the girl's stomach. But finally he looked up and met her gaze. She could tell what he was about to say was hard and difficult.

"I have an extra room at my house."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WOW! This is the longest chapter yet. Woohoo! Lol. Some people got confused on a few subjects in the last chapter, and if you are, just ask me the question and I will be happy to respond:giggles: Also, if you have any suggestions, i will be more than happy to hear them! i am here to serve you! I already know what is going to happen next chapter! YAY! Thx for this chapter goes to Catfighter45, Morgan, and IllyriaWomanofDestruction because they have really helped me with the content of this chapter. I also want to thank all of you that review! You don't know how happy this makes me! 

TTYL!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	7. New Arrival Part 1

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **I am still Fruits Basket-less, but I do have this story!

**Quote: **"In the midst of all this ice and snow, our hearts stay warm because they are filled with hope."

:huggles bunches: thx for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

BUT omg I made a terrible error in the last chapter, and I apologize! When I said, "Though she still was comfortable with being touched," I meant UNcomfortable! Sry if that confused you!

Blah/ "blah"-regular, _blah_-thoughts, **_blah_**-flashback

Chapter 6: _New Arrival Part 1_

Hatori took off his doctor's coat and placed it on a hook just outside of Room 212. His palms were sweating uncontrollably, but his face was as hard as stone. Doctors and nurses shuffled passed him in the halls, whispering like school-yard children.

They had all heard what Dr. Sohma was planning on doing, and some did not approve. It had taken him almost an hour to convince the Chief of Staff that living with him would be in the best interest of the patient. But the odd thing was that it only took one simple statement and a question to persuade the girl, **_"I have an extra room at my house. Do you want to come with me?"_**

The doctor closed his eyes and he could still see the image of her looking straight into his eyes, and slowly nodding. Her crystal blue eyes became moist and a lock of hair fell in her face. She showed no sign of discomfort when he had asked her. The patient seemed almost calmer than him.

Hatori was overflowing with emotions. On one side, he was elated that he had a chance to help this girl, and that he could do it from the 'comfort' of his home. But the other side kept nagging his mind and tugging on his stomach, whispering, _What will Akito think? Will she be safe? Will I hide her from Akito? Can I hide her? Can I trust my family with keeping her safe, too? _The questions loomed in the air, yearning to be answered. But for the moment, all the doctor could do was stare, blankly, ahead.

He walked into the room without a noise and ran trembling fingers through his hair. _Is this really for the best...? Can I really help her...? _He took a deep breath and advanced towards her.

The girl was perched upon the bed, staring down at her swaying legs. Her curious blue eyes looked up and met the doctor's without hesitation. There was no more pain or gloom in her azure pools. Granted, her eyes did not gleam like they should, but at least he could tell that she was improving. Stopping in front of her, Hatori leaned down to his knees and looked straight into her eyes. Her legs ceased their movement as she stared back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her doctor's deep gaze penetrated into her heart. When she looked into his olive eyes, she saw many of the same emotions she had in her eyes when she looked in the mirror not too long ago. His tender mouth opened as if it was going to say something, but no words came out to fill the gap between his parted lips.

The girl leaned closer to Hatori in an attempt to make him continue. She didn't know what to expect from his words, but she hoped that he would help her like he had in the past few hours. His soft voice soon became audible, "I cannot take you with me...at the moment."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori averted his gaze from her eyes and looked down by his shoe. That wasn't all he was going to say, but the teary look in her eyes almost made him choke up. "_But_...I will be able to take you away in a few hours. You just need to give me time to get some things straightened out first. Is that all right?"

The doctor finally had the courage to look into her clear eyes. For some reason, every time he peered into them the whole world seemed to slip away: in those blue depths he could see his reflection. It was different than when he looked in the mirror, for looking into the glass he only saw a sulky man that had nothing to live for. But the reflection in her eyes appeared to make him look a little different. His face was more alive, and there seemed to be a more vigorous spirit behind the mask of his face.

Hatori held his breath as the patient stared at him. No signs of emotion played on her face. She blinked her eyes a few times before obscuring them from his sight. The girl looked beside her at the window. When she was bathed in the wonderful sunlight, her pale skin seemed to almost have a shimmering tint in the bright beams.

A small bird flew across the window outside and landed on the sill. The blue plume of the bird was the same color of his patient's eyes. The small animal began to sing a sweet melody, as the girl watched intently. Her eyes were fixed upon the tiny bird and her ears seemed to hear nothing else but its charming song. Presently another song joined the bird's tune. It was in harmony with the first song, and filled the air in Room 212 with simple joy. The hum grew louder, but Hatori could not find the source of this wonderful music.

Hatori looked at his patient and saw her breathing was matched up with the quiet song, but he could find no other sign that she was the cause of the harmonizing tune. Nevertheless, the sweet song came without hesitation along with the bird. The song ended all too soon when the girl let her eyes fall back onto the doctor. She slowly nodded her head, before turning back to the window. The bird had already flown away, but she kept staring out into the fresh morning sun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ayame, please get off of me..." Hatori grumbled as the snake pounced on him, making them both fall to the dirt by the Main House front gate.

"Oh, Hari-chan! I am so happy that you have returned to me!" Aya managed to say as his face was shoved into the dirt by an over-excited dog when he leapt onto the couple.

The drive over to the Main House had been quiet and peaceful, but this was just too much. The ride had been a nice place for sitting alone and letting thoughts control your body. But now that he was home, Hatori only thought of getting out again.

"We are not letting you out of our sight again, Mister! You are here to stay. That patient of yours will just have to wait!" Shigure barked.

"That is precisely what I needed to talk to you about." Hatori said in an even tone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You are joking right, Hari? I mean...bringing her here? You know that that is a horrible idea! What has gotten into your pretty little head?" Ayame chided with his friend. He knew that Akito would never allow _another_ outsider come to live with them.

"Aya, Shigure...I don't expect you to understand what I am planning on doing. All I want is your support and help if and when I need it." Hatori looked down at his coffee mug and studied the wood grain on the table. He soon felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and heard the serious voice of a certain dog.

"Of course, Hatori. We love you too much to desert you like that. Tell us what you want, and it is done."

Ayame nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Coming!" A chipper voice called on the other side of the door. It had taken awhile for Hatori's knock to be answered, but at _this_ Sohma house that was expected. "One second!" Another voice called.

The doctor stood on the porch thinking of words that would allow him access to what he needed, but not to bring suspicion until he was ready to reveal the new guest. Abruptly, the door was answered by an over excited Kagura. Her face seemed a little flushed, but nothing out of the ordinary. "Hatori! Oh, what can I do for you?" She smiled at him and escorted him inside where he deposited his shoes.

"Thank you, Kagura. But I am really here to see _Tohru_, if that is all right." Hatori had known the girl for some years, but they had never gotten very close so he was hoping that it wouldn't seem too weird for him to ask to see her. The perky child had been brought to the Main House after her mother had died in a terrible car accident. The only reason Tohru had been accepted by the Sohmas was because of her father. He had been a Sohma and everyone dearly missed him. Tohru had been a nice reminder of his spirit, and everyone enjoyed the girl's company...except Akito, who had permitted her to live here for other reasons unknown. Hatori tried not to dwell on the subject for too long.

The child had appeared in the doorway, looking as happy as ever. "Hatori, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Tohru. I, well, I need something of yours, but I don't know how to ask." The doctor took a few steps toward her, and she stepped forward too.

"I'm sure that whatever it is you need I can get for you! All you have to do is ask." She gave a light smile, and cocked her head to the side.

"I need to borrow a few of your...outfits..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YAY! I am finally done with this chappie! It has taken me so long to update, and I apologize:bows and begs for forgiveness: I hope that you like this chapter. It was supposed to have more than this, but I thought that I might just draw the plot out more! Ha ha! THX for this chapter goes to Morgan and Yoru for their support! It means a lot to me! Iluv all of yall that have read this story and reviewed, and even those who don't take the time to review! 

Till next time,

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	8. New Arrival Part 2

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **The joys that come with owning Fruits Basket will, sadly, never be mine.

**Quote: **"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."

Chapter 7: _New Arrival Part 2_

The feeling of dizziness started to consume the girl as she stared out of the car window. Trees and strange people of all shapes and sizes zoomed passed the car as the patient tried to look at each one in turn. It had been so long since she had been able to enjoy the tranquility of the outside world that she was totally and completely engulfed by the scenery. She began to trace the seal of the car window frame, thinking of a way to get the glass to open just a little so that wonderful sunshine could touch her skin full on – so she could feel the warmth.

The nimble fingers of her other hand found a tiny button that gave her the ability to lower the window. Immediately, a strong wind whooshed into the car and blew her hair back away from her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The little gush of wind pulled the small tufts of hair away from his almost blind eye. With his sight free from all obstacles, Hatori let his eyes wander over his patient's smooth and gentle features. Her stone-cold expression didn't change from the moment that she sat down in the car. But now that her hair was blowing behind her...she almost had that look of an _elegant_ statue.

The delicate lines of her face were set, as her eyes stayed fixed on something outside. He kept trying to meet her gaze, but she kept it far from his reach. She just sat there...no movements...no expressions...She was just transfixed on the wind and the outside.

Hatori and the rest of the Sohmas were experts on hiding their emotions. But somehow, _someway_ Akito could always read what was hidden inside the deepest depths of their souls by simply looking into their eyes for a mere second. The doctor had never seen anyone who could completely conceal their feelings and thoughts from even the most experienced. Before, he had caught small glimpses of curiosity and pain, but that was only because she had allowed herself to be seen. There was something about her that even Hatori couldn't figure out. This might have been the reason for his constant staring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The girl could feel the doctor's steady gaze. She felt it burning into her skin. His olive eyes seemed to never need to even look at the road he was driving on. She feared to look up and meet his eyes. She didn't want her fear to slip through the cracks of her deep-rooted, thoughtless expression. The blank look had served her well in all of her seventeen years. This was no time to lose it. She had to keep the enemy at bay. If they knew they would tear into her...rip her...destroy her...again.

Visions from her past invaded the confines of her composed mind. They began to eat away at her already torn soul. She tried to regain some sanity, not wanting to dwell on the past. _No...This man isn't him. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to me. He wants to help...help...he wants to help...He is not a monster...he is not a monster...no more monsters...no more..._

She repeated this phrase over and over, becoming more confident with each word. Her fingers left the window and wandered over to the fabric covering her legs. The light blue skirt ended far above her knees and the girl was a little nervous about that. She had never shown that much of her skin at one time. She was never allowed to. No matter how small the skirt looked, it still kept slipping from her petite hips and falling a little lower.

She had to keep pulling the bottom lower, but simultaneously holding the top up. It was not an easy task. Soon all of these thoughts of decency flooded her mind and that was the only thing she thought of. No more monsters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A smile tickled at Hatori's lips as he saw her struggle to hide her legs under the fabric. He had to admit that he didn't mind seeing her legs and that the tiny skirt really did her figure justice..._Wait! She is my patient, not to mention that she is way too young for me..._

Still, the light blue of the skirt and a golden yellow shirt that Tohru had let him borrow brought out the different colors of the girl's eyes. Before he had just seen a stormy blue, but the powder blue reflected in her eyes and showed swirls of different shades of blue rather than just one. The yellow mirrored tiny flakes of gold that danced in her eyes every time she looked at something. Even if those beautiful gems had eluded Hatori during the car ride, he could still see them every time he closed his own green pools.

Now, his patient was tugging a little on the shirt to bring it lower over her stomach. Not that it needed to go any lower, because it almost covered the skirt! No matter how small Hatori thought Tohru was, this girl beat her by a landslide. _I need to remember to get her measured so we can get some proper and suitable clothes for her. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come, Shigure! This is going to be fun!" Ayame whispered with a wide grin on his face.

"I know it!"

The boys slowly opened the door to their childhood friend's small abode and slipped noiselessly inside. They crept up the stairs on the balls of their feet and giggled each time the wood creaked beneath them. "Do you think that we should have taken our shoes off, Gure-chan?" Ayame asked.

"No, Aya, because then Hatori would notice that we were here when he comes home! This is just going to be a surprise, remember?" They slid into the small room at the top of the stairs and found themselves in the doctor's bedroom. "I think that when he and girl arrive here, he will give her the room downstairs, and then come up here!"

"That's when we surprise him right?" The snake asked, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Yes, that it when we surprise him..." Shigure and Ayame snuck into the closet and awaited the time when they would surprise their dear Hatori.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well...we are here..." Dr. Sohma turned the key in the ignition and stepped out of the car. He walked slowly over to the other side and saw his patient open her door and step out into the light. Again, the wind swept her hair out of her face and it fluttered behind her. Only then did the doctor see a small smile grow on her rosy lips. "A-are you ready?"

She just twisted and looked straight into Hatori's eyesand like the first time she looked at him, he felt her in his soul.His heart felt warm as she started to walk to him. Her slim legs and tiny body almost looked as if they would blow away in the wind if Hatori didn't hold onto her tight. For the first time in what felt like years, Hatori Sohma thought of the curse. With that, he frowned and walked ahead of the girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The girl tried to keep up with her doctor's fast steps but for some reason, when she smiled at him he got angry. She hadn't meant to anger him; she just wanted to tell him 'thank you'. _I guess I did something wrong..._She looked down and dutifully followed the man. But when they came to a wide set of double wooden doors that seemed too large to be real, she couldn't help but stop and stare. Her mouth was in the shape of a perfect 'o'.

With one knock the door sung open wide and what looked like a village appeared from out of no where. It was an amazing sight! It seemed as if there was just another world behind these wooden walls. Houses, houses, and more houses along with other large buildings dotted the plantation. _I have never seen anything so amazing...!_

Hatori was walking faster and she hurried to catch up with him, but halted as she saw a carved design on the inside of the massive doors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he noticed that she wasn't right beside him anymore, Hatori turned around in a huff. He didn't really know why he was so angry at the curse at this one moment. He had always been angry, and there had always been things that he had wanted to do, but was told that he _couldn't_. But this time, he didn't want to be told that he _couldn't_ hold this girl; he _didn't_ want to be told no _again_. He wanted it...more than anything...

But in a flash those thoughts were gone as he saw the girl staring at the carved out zodiac animals on the inside of the doors. He had always forgot that they were there because they were just wood, but the way she was looking at them made them seem more like holy masterpieces.

She ran her fingers over the rabbit and then over the ox's head. It rested on the rat for a brief moment before reaching the largest animal – the dragon...The tail of the creature stretched out under all of the others and its neck was held high over everything. She looked as if she was in a trance as her fingers gently glided over the wood. Her head tilted back and forth as her hand went over each and every curve that she could reach. Hatori walked over to her slowly not wanting to disturb whatever she was doing.

His eyes followed her hand as she followed the tail all the way to the other side of the carving. "Um...we need to go...Come on." She whipped around, obviously startled by his near presence, but allowed him to lead the way.

They soon came to a small house that looked like it was in the middle of the whole 'city'. Hatori opened the door and motioned for her to go in first. The room was dark and he didn't even notice that the girl was right in front of him when he barged into the house. With an abrupt stop he made sure that they didn't collide, but even then that could not let him escape the light smell that he sensed when she was close. _That's it...I'm going insane...I can't do this...I can't... _

"Uh..." He stated intelligently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wow...This is beautiful...It's almost like a dream..._The girl stood in the doorway of her new room provided by the kind doctor. He had led her to it a few minutes ago, but she still couldn't bring herself to think that this was really _her_ room. It was at the back of the house, where it was nice and quite. There was a lovely window above a pretty bed. Everything just seemed to perfect to be real.

She soon gathered up the courage to take a step into the room and peered out the window. There was a charming little porch and a garden. Near the end of the porch she saw a door that led to another room that she thought might be his office because of the briefcase that sat in the doorway.

She touched the window and it was a little chilly, telling her of the fast coming winter. She thought back to the time outside with Hatori and realized that he had been wearing a coat, but she hadn't even noticed the cold. When she was out with him, she had never been so warm in her entire life.

The girl finally tore herself away from the window and decided to quietly explore the rest of the wonderful house. She had seen the doctor go into a small kitchen, so she snuck around the kitchen door and came face-to-face with a staircase. _I wonder what's up there..._With her curiosity spiked she ascended up the thirteen or so stairs. They creaked with old age, and a door came into view as she neared the top. Her cool hand went to the handle and quietly slid the door open. _It's...it's his room!_

She smiled at the sight of some random clothes piled in the corner with a couple of things knocked over on a nightstand. The room smelled faintly of nice cologne. She padded around the room, picking up little objects, trying to find out all about this kind man that gave her a home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hidden in the closet, Shigure and Ayame heard some shuffling in Hatori's room...The dog mouthed, 'Are you ready?' and the snake nodded in return. They were both excited about having Hatori back and wanted to give him the biggest hug they could muster.

Aya held up one finger and whispered, "One..." another finger, "Two...Th-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whew! That took awhile! Lol! yeah...i had some family issues tha kept me from writing, but I hope that I didn't disappoint you with this chapter! I like the little cliffy that I left yall with:giggles: I would like the thank all of the new reviewers as well as the oldies. I love yall bunches and oodles! R & R PWEASE! And give any suggestions that you want! 

Ta ta for now!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	9. Cookies, Anyone?

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fruits Basket :daydreams: ... but sadly I don't...

**Quote: **"The opposite of talking isn't listening. The opposite of talking is waiting."

Ya know I said that I would have this up sooner, but I guess my plan back fired on me! I'm sry about that, but I hope that this chapter will make up for anything that I did. I will take some flames about my tardiness... :looks down at her feet: teehee. My computer tends to hate me sometimes, but I did take too long and for that im sry... .

Chapter 8: _Cookies, anyone?_

"Come _on_, Haru..." Yuki trudged up the stairs of his cousin, Hatori's, front porch with his other cousin fast on his heels. The rat had known that something was amiss when he saw his older brother with Shigure and they had their heads bent low in discussion earlier that morning. They had been so engrossed in conversation that they never noticed Yuki quietly listening from a nearby porch with Haru by his side. The younger boy really hadn't said much of anything when Yuki had told him that they should warn Hatori of the scheme. Even if they didn't know all of the details they knew enough to know that Hatori was not going to enjoy whatever it was.

Haru looked at the door in confusion. While Yuki had been lost in thought, the cow had knocked on the door twice and there was still no answer. Annoyance was building up inside of him, but he tried to keep his emotions in check when he barged into the home. He didn't hear the gasp of surprise coming from the doctor or the look of horror planted on Yuki's face as they entered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That isn't really your color, is it?" Haru asked with his head cocked to one side. He had to admit that he was a little taken back when he walked in on his cousin holding a light blue dress in front of him with a few other clothing items, including some _under garments_ on a chair. Yuki was still standing stark still at the door, jaw dropped, and when Hatori shot a glare at Haru, he had to keep himself in check and not burst out into hysterics.

Haru took another step forward to the doctor and went on, "I mean, if it was a lighter green or even a gold it would be a better fit...with your complexion I would go with –"

"_Stop_!" Hatori shouted. He had thought that his own home was private, but he guessed wrong. With his patient getting settled in her room, and no one else bothering him, he thought that he would take stock of all of the clothes that Tohru had brought over. He couldn't stop the blush that crept to his cheeks, but decided to let it grow more until his face was red with anger. "_What_ are _you_ doing _here_?" He lowered his voice a little but it still held the strength of an angered man. He tossed the dress to the chair with the other clothes and stepped toward his family.

Haru's face was unchanged by this episode, but Yuki could hardly contain his laughter over both of his cousins. Stifling some of the chuckles he managed to say, "Um...Ayame and Shigure...are...um...up to something...and I thought that you had...the right to know that...it was about...you..." For someone who didn't express himself much, Yuki was on the verge of a major breakthrough.

"What do you mean...?" Hatori was suddenly serious. Those two were the only ones besides Tohru that knew of his patient's coming, and this did nothing to settle his nerves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The girl turned around and faced the closet. She could have sworn that there was something going on behind that door, but her feet wouldn't budge any closer. _There it is again! _A shuffling noise was followed by muffled whispers. She stiffened and picked up a belt that was carelessly draped over a chair. If someone was in there and they intended her harm, she was at least going to put up a fight this time.

Surprised by her own courage, her feet slowly made their way to the closet door. Just as her fingers brushed up against the handle a shout, "_Three_!" rang out and two forms shot out of the closet and screamed some unintelligible words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ayame and Shigure stopped short of their flying leap when they noticed a tiny girl standing in their midst. They skidded to a halt just before ramming into her! Everyone let out a mighty yelp surprised by the other's presence.

The little girl ran to the door, carrying a scream behind her. She had thrown the belt over her head and bolted from the room. The look of pure terror in her eyes made the boys pause for a minute before charging after her. It had been a long time since either one of them had seen that look. That look had haunted their dreams for many years.

They chased down the stairs after the girl, hoping to catch her in time to apologize, not realizing all of the company downstairs.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped short and just missed running into her again. But her eyes were not on them and they weren't even on Hatori who stood right next to her, but they were fixed on the two teens in front of her – one with slightly purple hair and the other a vision of black and white.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tears welled up in the girls eyes as she looked about the room. No longer was this house quiet and nice, it was filled with monsters that jumped out of closets and invaded the rooms when she wasn't looking. She never felt the doctor's hand when he placed it on one of her own, nor did she hear the soft words he was speaking as he tried to usher her away from the crowd. She stood perfectly still and gaped at the people around her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was the last thing that either Yuki or Haru expected. There was a girl...in Hatori's house. This didn't make any sense. Yes, he had been taking care of a girl at the hospital, but he wouldn't have the audacity to bring her here so close to Akito, would he? The boys looked at her a minute more before they made an attempt at a conversation. Yuki stepped forward and tried to have a smile grace his features, but it never reached his eyes. "Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma." He gave a slight bow and let Haru take the floor.

The younger teen didn't let his surprise show through his mask of boredom, but he did manage a few words, "Hey..." Make that _one_ word.

"Yuki, Haru," Hatori looked on the stairs, above the girl's head, "Shigure, Ayame...this is my patient. She will be staying with me for a time..." All faces turned toward the young girl, but her gaze was fixed in front of her. Those blue pools were wide and innocent as she stared at the others, but nothing would move. Her mind was telling her to run, but her feet stayed firmly planted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Too many...people...too many people...They all...oh no...No more..._She stood in silence and her head finally turned to face her doctor. She could tell that his face was strained and tense. She hated that she was the cause for this good man's discomfort, but this was all too much. Then again, _did I really think that I would be all alone with him...of course not...Just not this soon...too soon..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She studied the faces a little longer, but a loud knock on the door ripped a gasp out of everyone. The door opened and a cheerful smile cut through the air. Tohru had her hands full with a plate of cookies, and a toothy smile brightening her lovely face. Behind her was a boy with orange hair that didn't seem as thrilled to be here as Tohru. "I thought I saw a car pulling up!" She pushed the plate of warm chocolate chips cookies in front of her, "Cookies, any...one..." Her voice faded off as she took in all of the shocked faces.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times – she never though that Haru, Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame would all be here, but the more the merrier...right? Here eyes finally settled on an unfamiliar face. The small girl had the presence of a soft angel and the soft skin of a flower petal. "You must be the wonderful young girl who is going to be staying with us...I'm Tohru Honda. If you need anything at all, I'm just down the path outside, all right?" With that, Tohru stepped to the girl and reached out a hand, but the trembling girl's eyes widened even more and she ran behind Dr. Sohma.

Her small, pale hand found its way into Hatori's large, warm one. She laced their fingers together and held on for dear life. He could feel her heavy breathing on his back through his shirt. Her scent, her warmth, her mere presence sent the doctor on edge and suddenly no one else in the room existed.

He squeezed her hand in return and twisted around. His shadow fully engulfed her small frame and his back blocked everything from the curious eyes of everyone else. "Shh..." With his free hand, he caressed her cheek and spoke sweet nothings into her ears – doing everything in his power to make those puddles of tears disappear.

She kept her gaze away from him, but with one finger, he lifted her chin and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Hatori whispered, "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you...Okay...?" She nodded slightly and gave a shy smile. "That's my girl..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WOW! That was a fun chapter to write...i didn't really ever think about the ending of this chapter much, but once I started to write, I couldn't stop! I think that it turned out rather well...YAY! My thx goes to Mel for the advice, (I'm glad that you had fun on your trip) and to the new reviewers! Im so glad that yall like my story. But for everyone...if you are not logged in and don't leave your email address, I can't respond. And I usually respond to every review I get! I like to talk to yall! Teehee.

Talk to yall lata!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	10. New, Beautiful Faces

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Fruits Basket, but I do own this plot and I guess ill have to be happy with that: )

**Quote: **"You learn to speak by speaking, to study by studying, to run by running, to work by working; and just so, you learn to love by loving."

This is a chapter that is kinda a transition from one of my ideas to another. I wasn't really sure what I was going to write, so here it goes...I tried to make it longer, Dolphindreamer...but I don't know if it worked or not... :crosses fingers: I hope this makes you happy: )

Chapter 9: _New, Beautiful Faces_

Kyo watched Hatori turn his back to his family and whisper words to a small girl that appeared to be frightened of her own shadow. He had been startled when she ran away from Tohru. Kyo had never known anyone that had been afraid of her in all of the time that he had spent with her. Tohru was the kind of person that you want to be near – that you want to come to – but this girl didn't. And it wasn't just Tohru that she didn't want – it was the entire family...besides Hatori, that is.

Just like he had never seen anyone run from Tohru, Kyo had never seen his older cousin act this way towards anyone. Even Kana. Yes, he and Kana were always together, but Hatori hadn't even looked at Kana like he did this new girl. His eyes were soft and open and his face didn't seem to be so cold. Looking at the doctor's back now, Kyo wondered what in the world he was saying to this girl for so long. It had really only been a few moments, but it had unsettled the cat. He looked around the room to the dog and the snake, then to Haru. Kyo skipped over the rat, knowing that just looking at him might be enough to start a fight. But Kyo's anger left him in a rush when he saw Tohru's face.

She was standing in the same place that she had been in since the other girl fled. Her arms were draw into her chest and her bottom lips quivered. Before Kyo knew it, he was angry again. _That stupid girl is making Tohru cry! What a selfish little bit-_

"Is she alright?" a worried Tohru asked, trying to peek over Hatori's shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The girl looked up at her doctor and gave a real smile. Her little white teeth gleamed in Hatori's shadow like little gems. _"That's my girl..." My girl...My...Mine... _No one had ever said that one word as sweet as he had. Sure, people had said it, but it held a different and less cherished meaning then. The girl shuddered at memories that tempted to bring her back down. She was not with _him _anymore...Hatori promised to keep her safe...he promised.

She leaned into the palm on her cheek and gave another contented smile before closing her eyes against its warmth. A small voice echoed through her mind and shattered the perfect moment. "Is she alright?" This was not the harsh voice that she expected. It was soft and comforting like the wind.

With one last gaze at his patient, Hatori turned his back to the girl and looked at his family. "Yes, Tohru. I believe she will be okay. There are just a few things that I will need to go over with all of you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyo had heard enough. _Things we need to know about her! I would rather eat leeks than tip-toe around a little girl! This is insane... _"Come on, Tohru! We are leaving!" He stated sharply. Everyone in the room turned to him with a stunned expression. Even the cow had a look of disbelief pass over his stormy grey eyes. They were all stunned further by the soft word of Tohru.

"No." The voice was smooth and innocent just as before, but still held the air of strength.

"What do you mean, 'no.'? Tohru, this is insane! She is just a girl!"

"Kyo...did you even look at her?" The question was asked so plainly, that Kyo was dumbfounded.

"What the _hell_ do you mean? Of _course_ I looked at her!" Kyo hadn't lost his temper with Tohru in the longest time, but she was acting ridiculous...

"I mean did you really look at her – into her eyes...? Did you? Because if you had, I'm sure that you would have recognized that look in her eyes. I did. I remember it very well, Kyo. It was raining outside and you..." her voice faded off, but she caught it quickly. She ran in front of Kyo and stared into his eyes with amazing intensity. They filled to the brim with tears. "Before you had your bracelet back, you had that same look Kyo! She is scared! I am _not_ going to leave and forget about her! I _have_ to help! I _want_ to..."

Tohru whipped around and stared at Hatori. His mouth was parted slightly, but she could tell that he understood. She could see how much he wanted – no, _needed_ – to help, too. Peering around Hatori's tall frame, Tohru searched out the other girl. "Did you hear me? I said I want to help...I wont hurt you...promise...cross my heart..." She stood there for a moment. The only part of the patient that Tohru could see was a small shoulder and elbow, and they stood perfectly still.

Feeling slightly defeated, Tohru began to turn back, but a pair of bright blue eyes gazed at her through the shadows. _She heard me...!_ She almost took a step to show that she was ready to help, but caught herself in time, knowing that it might be a huge mistake. But just then, someone else moved...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yeah, don't worry. Kyo can't help it if he looks a little scary at times...you don't have to worry about him..." Haru stepped beside his friend, Tohru, and almost managed a smile. He saw the other girl shake a little, but when Hatori moved aside just a bit, she didn't try to hide anymore.

Haru could now see all of her. He noticed how small she really was. He thought that no one could compare to Tohru's small stature, but this girl beat her by a mile. She really wasn't _too_ short; she just looked like skin and bones. Haru knew what that meant – _she doesn't eat...either that or she couldn't... _His eyes raked over her again and he looked a little deeper and could faintly see some scars. Self-inflicted or not, he couldn't tell...but one thing was for sure..._ouch!_ Through all of this, he could see something else, and finally he truly Haru understood why Hatori's demeanor had softened when this girl came into the room.

She. Was. Beautiful. There was no doubt about it. Her large blue eyes took up most of her face, tiny pink lips were parted slightly, long chestnut hair fell over her shoulders in delicate waves, and the dark color of her hair was a perfect contrast to her soft alabaster skin.

Haru was able to control his expressions well enough to where he wasn't worried that any of his thoughts showed through his mask to his family. But little did he know that he was not as a good as he thought. Some person in the room had more experience at hiding their emotions than him so she was an expert on reading them too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Why...why is he giving me that look...? _In all of her seventeen years no one had ever stared at her like that before, and she could feel the blush dust her cheeks under his gaze. Trying to keep her mind off of the black and white haired boy, she studied the other faces in the room, but made sure that her eyes were held down a little so no one would notice her staring.

The first face she saw was that of an older man that looked pretty enough to be a girl. His long white hair cascaded to his hips and his green eyes were smiling at her, like he was _expecting_ her to be looking at him. She averted her gaze quickly and found the next person. The next man appeared to be the same age, but had dark hair and brown eyes that looked like that of a child. He also sported a grin, but this was less cheeky that the first. The girl could feel a smile rising in herself, but decided that she better keep it hidden...for the time being...

The next two boys were about as different as anyone could be. One had shaggy, light violet hair and the other had mass of orange locks, red eyes contrasted to the other's deep purple orbs, and even if they both were built slim, their body types were completely different – one smooth and agile, the other a bit more muscular, but fast.

Out of habit, the girl glanced up at her doctor and then back down. It took her a moment to realize that he had been looking back at her, so she did a double-take. His green eyes were indeed probing into hers, one still covered with smoky black hair. She followed his eyes as they moved to the couple that was still standing and staring in her direction. Now that she thought about it, the girl realized that everyone's eyes were upon her and her body involuntarily started to shake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori's heart ached when he looked back at his patient. Her whole body was trembling and as he took one glace around the room at his family, he saw that all of them were restraining from stepping in to help. Even stone-hearted Kyo looked about ready to break. He was glad that they didn't interfere further. Hatori thought that if they did, it might be too much at the moment. The doctor decided to take asecond and calm the girl once again.

But as he lifted his arm to put it on her trembling shoulder, she was out of reach. His olive eyes widened as he saw her take another step in the direction of Tohru and Haru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She is okay...she is okay...she is okay..._ The girl kept running this phrase through her head, and never took her eyes from Tohru. It was almost a revelation when her feet started to move – one minute she was trembling like she was freezing, and the next she looked into blue eyes and she knew..._this girl...Tohru? She is okay... _The patient saw a tender love there, something that she was not used to seeing. She was just compelled to move forward...

The girl stopped three feet away from Tohru and just stared at her for the span of a few moments. She slowly turned her head to Hatori and a smile tugged on one side of her mouth. She was embarrassed to look at anyone else, so she found an interesting spot on the floor to look at.

She felt her doctor move behind her, just a few inches away. Since Hatori's head was high above her own, the girl was right in line with the middle of his chest and she could swear that he was close enough that she could hear his heartbeat. This would have made her uncomfortable if it was someone else, but this somehow made her feel safer. _He is there...he is still there..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello..." Tohru whispered. She gave a graceful smile and almost laughed with the joy filling her. The girl had just walked toward her and Haru and stopped only a few feet away. She knew that coming out from behind Hatori took some effort, but Tohru was glad that she wasn't hiding anymore... When the small girl didn't look up at Tohru's greeting, she slowly reached for her hand.

The instant their skin made contact, the girl's eyes shot up and her body stiffened, but Tohru held on fast and kept on smiling. "I want to be your friend...I really do..._please_." The last pleading word was almost inaudible, but Hatori's patient as well as everyone else in the room heard. Everyone held their breath, thinking of what the girl's reaction would be to this...

After a full minute of silence, Hatori was about to ask Tohru, who still held onto the other's hand for dear life, to come back another day, but he was shocked speechless when he saw the back of his patient's head nod very slowly up and down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki gave a wide smile at Tohru's good work. He had seen it all... Tohru had pleaded with the selfish cat that didn't seem to understand that Hatori's patient was very traumatized by everyone's presence including his own, and then Haru took a big step when he stood beside Tohru and tried to explain that they were there only for good and that no one would lay a hand on her, then out of no where the girl had stepped forward and with her doctor behind her came up to Tohru.

The rat couldn't have been happier! When Ms. Honda had grabbed for the patient's hand, Yuki had expected the worst, but now the girl nodded and he could faintly see that a smile was forming on her lips.

Yuki knew that it would take time before this new girl finally understood that she could trust everyone in the room and most of the other members of the zodiac, but now was not the time to bring it up. He was just glad that they were getting somewhere. He shuddered as he remembered the screams he heard upstairs – blood curdling screams...

This shy, pretty, little girl before him couldn't possibly be the one that made that awful noise...then again, Yuki knew that even he had had his fair share of screams during his lifetime and he only hoped that whatever this girl had been through, it was better than what he had. But somehow in the back of his mind, he knew that they were more similar than what he thought.

The voice of Hatori brought him back into reality, "Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Tohru – if you would all follow me, I would like to tell you a few things..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

HEY! I kinda think that this chapter might be a little confusing, but I had to write it...there was no way around it. A lot of stuff happened and I would be glad to answer any and all questions! Lol. Anyways...My thx for this chapter goes to ShadowVixen for sending a review in record time for the last chappie! The last chapter wasn't even up for like ten minutes before I got it and it made me sooooooo happy! Yay! 

I hope to hear from yall in the next chappie! PLZ r&r!

TTYL!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	11. Quirks

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Fruits Basket, this might be how it turned out, but this is only a figment of my imagination...

**Quote: **"A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer, it sings because it has a song."

YAY! Ok...time for another chapter...i think that I _had_ been good at updating and then I screwed up! Im so sry that its taken me so long to update :pleads for forgiveness: Lol... well I hope this is worth it...i don't know if its going to be very long, but here it goes...

Chapter 10: _Quirks..._

Hatori watched the backs of his family walk out the back door in the kitchen...He thought it best if they didn't go parading passed his patient again. She seemed to accept them, but now was not the time to test that theory. His green eyes flickered to the front door that led to the rest of the house and he wondered what she was doing. Throughout his speech to the other members of the zodiac, he kept hearing small squeaks and a few bumps from the other side of the door. Not wanting to bring attention to the anxiety that those noises brought him, the doctor hadn't made a move to show that he noticed. Little did he know that every time he turned his back, his family would also exchange questioning looks about those same noises.

_There it is again! _After the last squeak all was silent and that bothered Hatori more than the noise. Fearing for the worst, he slid open the door and his hair was blown back with a gust of wind. Surprised, Hatori glanced about and found that every door and window was open – the cold air chilling his bones. His arms instinctively went around his body for warmth as he searched for his patient.

There she was – on his back porch with nothing on except her small shirt and short skirt. _What the hell? Why isn't she frozen? _Before walking outside to join her in the bizarre act, the doctor took the time to close the windows and the doors. Even the doors that didn't lead outside were open – closets, cabinets, everything! _Every damn one! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The girl moved from her position on the porch to a flat rock in the small yard. The wood fence blocked her view of further houses, but the garden was pretty nonetheless. A thin frost covered the grass and a few white flurries fell from the grey-blue sky. Sure it was chilly outside, but the girl had been confined in a house all her life and the cold felt like a release. Her blue eyes looked up at the sky and she gave a sweet, contented smile. The people she had met earlier had left a few minutes before – she had heard their muffled voices as they walked away.

She recalled each of their faces one by one and the sounds of their voices – every single one seemed soft and gentle; even the orange-headed one. None of their mild voices seemed capable of being harsh or cruel. The girl felt sorry that she had been so scared of them before. They were nice people and she had acted like a tiny mouse squeaking at the sight of a cat. After they had all gone into the kitchen to talk, the girl had wandered around the house trying to get acquainted with everything.

_God, there are so many doors! _Having bad experiences with doors in the past, the girl had subconsciously opened all the doors. As soon as her task was done, everything seemed more open. _That's much better... _

She remembered being in a cramped, little closet with no light. In her old house there had been no air conditioning and sweat had run down her pale cheeks when she was in that tiny room. Sometimes she had wished that the heat would overcome her and she would black out before the screaming started – but she had never been so lucky. From the other side of the door would come a soft but ever constant banging. It would go one for hours, never ceasing, never slowing. Her father's cackling and the banging would drive the girl almost mad.

Of course the girl always heard the screaming, but she never realized that it had been her yelling until her throat would crack with exhaustion and no more sound would escape. He liked to make her mute – it gave him power. Soon after her screams would stop, he would bring her out into the light and it would burn her eyes until she thought her head would explode from the pain.

She always thought that the hot closet with the locked door was the worst; that is, until the real torture started...

Se realized that her body was trembling now; not because of the cold but of the memories of those blue eyes laughing at her. They weren't the soft blue with a hint of gold that the girl had, but an icy blue. That was really the only thing that made her cold – those eyes.

She brought herself back to reality quickly and she shook her head to dispel the past memories that haunted her every time she was alone and closed in. Opening the doors and windows had helped, but when she heard the soft footsteps of the doctor as he stepped onto the porch she knew that nothing would disturb her dreams tonight, not if she thought of Hatori.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hatori had finally got his house back in perfect order he went to the door that led to the back. It was in his office and he knew that the door to the office was a squeaky one. _I hope I don't startle her... _

But she didn't look back at the squeak. It didn't even seem that she was looking at _anything_. He could see that her shoulders were shaking – from the wind or something else, he couldn't tell. She was sitting on a flat, grey rock. One of many that surrounded his coy pond. Her slim legs were gathered under her as she peered off into the distance; what she saw was a mystery to him. Hatori gazed at her profile and even if he wanted to look away, he knew he would be able to do such a thing.

For one so young, she had a presence that he seemed drawn to. The little collar of the shirt she wore enhanced the beauty of her sweet oval face. A bloom of rosy color brightened delicately-boned cheeks, setting off a sparklein the jewel-blue eyes. Those sapphire orbs slanted slightly upwards and were thickly framed with silken lashes of a midnight-black hue. Her brows were slashes of chestnut brown that swept up across flawless, lustrous skin. Those pink lips were parted and even from his spot on the porch, Hatori knew that they must be sinuous and supple to the touch.

Lost in his musings, the doctor didn't even hear the giggle of delight from a small blonde boy, as he watched this private scene with one of his older cousins from the window of his office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shigure?" Momiji looked up – innocent curiosity filling his brown eyes. "Why is Hatori looking at that girl like that? He looks like he is going to faint..."

True, Hatori did look a little paler than normal, Shigure thought. _But I think that the blush that's forming on his cheeks means that he is in perfect health. _With a smirk Shigure answered, "I think our dear Hari is just appreciating the view..." The dog knew he was, too. But Akito slipped into his mind and Shigure lost all interest in the girl...for now...

The head of the Sohmas knew that something was off with Hatori and per Akito's request, Shigure was here again to ask Hatori privately what was ailing him. Shigure didn't have to ask Hatori to know what he was feeling. The shy girl did have a way to get into your heart by just looking at you with those big blue eyes of hers. Shigure had been with her all of ten minutes and already he knew that he would miss her if she was forced to go back home – wherever that was.

From Hatori's earlier speech in the kitchen, Shigure gathered that the doctor didn't know anymore than the rest of them where she came from. _It's only a matter of time before Akito finds out... _Not only was Shigure here to ask what was wrong with Hatori for Akito, but he came to plead with his cousin and best friend to go to Akito and tell him what he was doing. Maybe if Akito knew about the girl, he wouldn't be so hard on them once he did find out. And Shigure knew that he would find out...one way or another.

Momiji had even found out no more than half an hour after everyone had left Hatori's house. The little bunny had begged and pleaded to come to see the new girl and finally the soft-hearted dog gave in.

Shigure really didn't want to interrupt his friend's thoughts, knowing that they could only be about the young flower in the garden, but he knew that he would have to make his move soon.

"Maybe we will give him a few more minutes alone...he might be tired..." Momiji suggested as if he read Shigure's thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peeling her eyes from the distant sky, the girl looked down at the small pond by her rock. The many fish that occupied it didn't seem to notice how cold it was anymore than she did. She put the tip of her fragile finger in the water and a big yellow fish swam up toward it and his scaly back brushed against her skin.

She smiled down at the fish. _Friend... _That's what that small touch meant. _Be my friend...or maybe...Bring me food! _With the way her own stomach growled to this thought, she figured it must have been the latter of the two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Swirling her finger in the water made the girl look like a statue to Hatori. A pale, distant statue that she be left in the peace of nature where no mortal man should dare go – they weren't worthy of such a sight.

Hatori knew that he was getting to carried away by his thoughts and at once tried to silence them, but the fluttering in the pit of his stomach and the disturbance in a lower region had other plans. The doctor groaned inwardly and tried to imagine anything that would take his mind off of delicate nymph in his garden.

_Shigure...Ayame... Shigure and Ayame...Shigure and Ayame in dresses... Shigure and Ayame in fluffy, pink dresses... _It worked.

Slowly he made his way over to his patient with a clear conscious and he squatted down beside her on the rock. "I know it would be useless to ask you what you were thinking when you opened all my windows and doors... Trying to freeze me?" He asked lightly. She met his eyes with a small smile before her attention was back on the fish in the pond.

The doctor knew it was hopeless to rid her from his mind when she looked so innocent like that, playing in the pond. Hatori might have thought these acts childish if it had been someone else; but his girl made him change his opinion on more than a few things. He almost laughed when a small, but chilly snowflake landed on the tip of the girl's cute, little nose.

She made the most charming and funny face he had seen in a long time when she tried to see what had settled in the middle of her face. Her alert blue eyes crossed to get a better view of her nose and she made the most adorable squeak when another cold flake landed on top of it. Hatori gave a soft chuckle and used a finger to brush off the frosty flakes from her nose.

Her eyes uncrossed and she smiled up at him in a way that made him ache with a feeling he couldn't name. "C'mon. Let's go inside...you must be freezing..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok! Now for the fun part...next time, our favorite bunny is going to want to do something for our girl! He figures that it's about time that they knew what to call her, so Momiji will take the job of naming her into his own hands! But Momiji can't think of any name that he really likes, so if you want to help him find the perfect name all you have to do is be the first to review this chapter with a name! So hurry and get those reviews in! And even if you aren't fast enough, I will still put the three runner-ups in the story too! Thx goes to the new reviewer Lady Light, to Yoru for waiting :p ( I hope you feel better, babe! I miss talking to you!), and Dolphindreamer for all of the compliments that made my day! I also thank all of you for not flaming me when I didn't update soon! Lol... 

I love all of yall! Take care!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	12. Full Moon

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fruits basket... :dreams: I can dream, right? I also don't own this quote – it's from a really pretty song! YAY!

**Quote: **"I wanna hold you, make it come true, give all my love, but I don't even know you. I'll be your sunshine in pouring rain and say I love you, but I don't even know your name..." – Don't Even Know Your Name.

Thx to everyone who reviewed, especially those who gave me the names! YAY!

**Guide: **Blah – regular; _Blah – _thoughts; **_Blah _**– flashback

Chapter 11: _Full Moon_

Upon entering the house, Hatori smiled down at his patient. The cold had left the tip of her nose a light pink color and there was a slight flush to her cheeks that... _Oh, dammit! _He was going to have to stop thinking like this! Almost every time that he set eyes on her, his pants would feel a little tighter in one particular area and the doctor knew that this was so _completely_ and _totally_ wrong! _But then...why does it feel so right? _Lost in his musings, Hatori made his was back to the kitchen. _Maybe if I eat something..._

The girl looked around and saw that Hatori had left. Thinking that he was going to be back fairly soon, she took a mental note of what was in his office. There was a nice oak desk on one side of the room with a comfortable black chair, pencils scattered over the desk and one on the floor. She scooped up the forgotten pencil and a small note on the desk caught her eye..._What's this? _

When the curiosity bug bit the girl she peered over the desk – careful not to touch anything or mess with his work. The little slip of paper read:

_Order: 12 vials of morphine – 24 mL each. _

_Patient's Name: Akito Sohma_

The girl raised a trembling hand to her mouth to make sure that she didn't let the scream that was tight in her throat escape. _It's him! _That name seemed to jump out of the page at her! She couldn't swallow and, for a second, she feared that she would possibly vomit. Those moments in the hospital room when that man – _Akito_ – came in, still haunted her when she thought too long about it.

**_"So, little one, you thought you could steal away the heart of my Hatori with those big doe-eyes of yours, huh?" The tiny man leaned closer to her and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "Well, I'll show you what happens to people who try and take my family away from me!" One minute the boy had been unnervingly calm and now it was like someone _**– **_maybe the devil _**– **_possessed him. Rage dripped from his voice and if the patient didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was foaming at the mouth. _**

**_Taking one of the scalpels from a nearby table the boy in the black and pink kimono advanced on her – stalking her like a lion would stalk its prey. There was an evil glint in those dark eyes of his...It chilled her to the bone... Screaming, she ran as far away from him as she could. But as she groped for the handle on the door he flung the knife at her. A searing pain shot through her body and her leg felt numb. The boy had looked sick, but this was no ordinary boy... _**

**_He had actually tried to kill her. _**

**_She was lucky he missed..._**

A tear escaped a blue eye and fell down her cheek until it landed softly on the wood of the desk. When Hatori came into her hospital room, interrupting the attack, he had said a name... For awhile the name had eluded her memory, but seeing it written down, she could clearly see the sickly boy and his knife coming at her. _Akito...Akito..._

She backed away from the desk slowly but surely – keeping her eyes glued to the small piece of paper. Then she dashed out the office door in search of her doctor. Being with him was safe..._right_? He wouldn't let that bad man get her again..._would he_?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hari?" Momiji peaked into the kitchen. He had seen Hatori walk in there and was really surprised when he had walked right past Shigure and him without even a 'hello'. It wasn't very often when Hatori didn't notice someone; the doctor usually had a keen sixth sense when it came to people invading his personal life.

"What? Momiji!" Hatori turned around with his hand across his chest, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. "You scared the sh-... Shigure?" Hatori didn't sound totally angry, but as soon as he saw the dog his demeanor changed just a bit. "What the _hell_ are you doing back here! And why is _Momiji_ here, too!"

As cheerful as ever, the bunny just smiled and answered for Shigure, "Well, Yuki and Haru and Kyo and Tohru were all outside talking about you and a girl and I was just so confused, so I asked them about it and they kinda looked at each other funny and no one said anything, then I went to Shigure and he told me that he was coming back over here and that I could come with him if I wanted to and I did, so now I'm here!"

_Doesn't he ever take a breath when he's talking? That was the longest run-on sentence I have ever heard... Silly rabbit... _The dragon and dog thought simultaneously.

"_Shigure_..." Hatori's voice gave a hint of warning, but Shigure quickly pushed it back with a wave of his hand.

"The boy was going to find out sooner or later! I thought I would just speed up the process; and at least I _brought_ him here and didn't just let him wander over here by himself!" The novelist laughed and then added, "Where is she, by the way?"

As if on cue the girl burst in the kitchen startling all three boys, making them jump. She gasped at the intruders and stared from one to the other until she remembered the older one's face from earlier in the afternoon. He gave her a charming smile that spread from ear to ear. "My dear! I-" The dog stopped as he saw the red splotches – a sign of crying – on her pale skin.

"Are you all right!" Hatori brushed past his family and ran to his patient. Putting both hands on her shoulders, he stared into those eyes and saw some of the despair he had seen earlier creeping back and covering that playful sparkle that made Hatori almost blush just a few minutes ago. "What's wrong? Tell me..." He knew it was futile to ask her to _tell_ him anything. She still hadn't said a word since the moment he met her. The only clue she had given him that she wasn't mute was an earful of screams.

Her pert, little nose sniffled away some of the sadness and she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. The girl's sapphire eyes shifted around the room, not daring to meet his hard green gaze. "Don't cry... I'll keep you safe... Don't worry... You're safe..." His large hand came up and cupped her cheek gently. His warm thumb made some lazy circles on her creamy skin and her eyes met his. It might have been a lie to promise her such a thing as safety, but any negative thoughts were pushed aside when he saw that dainty mouth curve into a shy smile.

"Is she going to be okay, Tori-chan?" Shigure voiced after a few moments. His voice was unusually serious and this stabbed at Hatori's nerve. _He really _is_ worried about her..._

"Did you need something Gure, or did you just bring Momiji to prick my ire?" The doctor still kept his distant attitude as he turned around, but his voice was a little more playful and told of a hidden smile.

The use of his nickname from Hatori seemed to bring a new spark into Shigure's eyes and a new skip to his step. With a singing kind of laughter he placed a hand on Hatori's arm and replied, "As a matter of fact, I did have a matter or two to discuss with you, my dear friend! And I'm sure Momiji wouldn't mind looking after your patient for a few minutes while we talk in the living room! Would you, Momiji-chan?" Shigure's smile was a little too sweet, and both dragon and bunny took note that what he said was the way it was going to be – _no_ arguments.

"All right, Shigure...but make it quick..." Hatori glanced back over his shoulder at his patient and Momiji. She stood stark still gazing at him with a perplexing look in those blue orbs of hers. His little cousin just stood there with a huge grin planted on his face with his hands folded behind his back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Swinging back and forth on his heals, Momiji looked at the new girl and a blush stained his cheeks. _She is so cute! _The little rabbit figured that maybe if the girl had a smile on her face she just might be the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time. Now that was his mission! _Mission: Pretty Smile – is now in progress! _"My name is Momiji Sohma! I'm Shigure and Hatori's cousin! I think you met some of my other family earlier, right?" The confusion was gone from her face, but insecurity replaced it quickly. Thinking that she might just be shy Momiji continued, "What is _your_ name?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I know, Shigure. I know..."

"Are you going to _do_ anything about it?"

"_Yes_...I have already made plans to do it tomorrow. Will you...will you watch out for her while I'm gone?"

It had been many years since Shigure had last seen that helpless look in his friend's eyes. He didn't like it, then and he didn't like it now. Trying to overshadow this dreary attitude, Shigure's voice was light and free when he answered. "Of course! She will be safe at my house! Pinky-promise!"

"I'm not joking, Shigu-" Hatori's voice hitched and before he knew it he was holding back sobs he never knew he had. Shigure knelt down on the ground by Hatori's feet and patted his knee affectionately.

"Tori-chan, what's wrong?"

"What if...What if she has to leave! What if he hurts her! What will she do!" Hatori's speech was speeding up. Shigure had never seen the doctor this hysterical before, "She hasn't said _one_ word; how would she survive if something happened to her! How would I be able to live with myself if anything happened to her! What if-?"

"Hatori!" Shigure's voice rang loud in the doctor's ear and all of a sudden his tears stopped their flow. Dr. Sohma – the stone doctor – jerked out of his friend's grasp and walked over to his window, peering out into the light snowfall. His hot breath made fog on the window and with a quick swipe of his large hand, Hatori wiped it off.

"Hatori...just listen...you don't know _what_ Akito will do when you go to him tomorrow. But it will be a lot easier on you if you told him right away...It will be easier on _her_, too..." He hadn't meant to yell at Hatori, but he had become frantic. And the dog thought he would rather deal with a distant Hatori than a hysterical one any day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagura pounced on the cat and gave him a hug around the neck. Then she remembered the talk that they had a few weeks ago and promptly released him. _He likes Tohru... _"Well..." She gave a smile and looked around the group. Everyone had confusion written on their face from her actions, but the boar tried to ignore it. It was hard to believe, but she really _did_ have a question for Kyo...and the others. "Um, I saw Momiji a few minutes ago and he said that Shigure was taking him back to Hatori's house to meet somebody. All of you just came from there and I was wondering: who is at Hari's house?"

Yuki looked at Haru who quickly stared at Kyo who, in turn, looked over a poor Tohru who glanced about, franticly, in search of someone else. "Tohru...?" Kagura asked innocently. Her big brown eyes were misty as she gazed at Tohru, sniffling slightly.

"Uh...K-Kagura...I-I..." Ms. Honda mumbled.

"Who is it?"

"We don't exactly...know..." Haru commented, saving Tohru from being the one who broke the promise they made to Hatori about keeping it secret. This wouldn't be the first time he didn't listen to Hatori... _Hopefully he won't be _too_ mad. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang consisting of a cow, rat, boar, cat, and kind little girl all strolled over to the doctor's residence once more, hoping that he would accept their company...again... As Haru slid open the door – without knocking – the group proceeded into the main hall and removed their shoes while Kagura asked for the umpteenth time, "So she doesn't _talk_?" No one even tried to answer her...again...but they froze when they opened the door to the living room and saw Shigure and Hatori talking on the couch.

Hatori looked blankly at the door and back at Shigure and then to the kitchen door before sighing and mumbling, "I thought I was just bringing one person to live with me and now it seems like the whole family is trying to stay here..." He addressed the group at the door, "What are you doing now...Kagura?"

She smiled happily, "Yes! I came to meet the new girl! Now Tohru and I have a threesome!"

"There are many things that I could say here, but I'm choosing not to for the sake of my health..." Shigure whispered to no one in particular.

"Ew!" "Sick-o!" "Pervert!" "Damn dog!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was getting a little darker outside and Momiji had gotten no where in his conversation with this new girl. First she had stared at him and then blushed and moved to the table. When he tried to sit by her and talk some more, she just moved over to stand by the sink. Momiji had finally gotten close enough to touch her, but when he did she just shied away. _It's like she is afraid of me... _Who was ever afraid of Momiji – the bunny? No one.

For the eleventh time Momiji asked, "What is your name?" And again he got the same answer. Silence. Finally the little blonde boy had a thought. _Well...maybe she doesn't _have_ a name! That's it! _"Do you not have a name? Is that why you aren't talking? Are you embarrassed?" He got excited at once and started to bounce around the room. "I can't believe that Hatori hasn't named you yet! Oh! I know! _I'll_ name you!"

_Name me? But I have a name. It's – Wait. I can't really _tell _him... _She thought. The girl just stood there. And then it happened. She couldn't help it. Seeing this cute little boy bouncing around the kitchen like a bunny just made her smile. Momiji turned wide eyes to the girl and saw the new light that took over her face when she smiled! It was a complete transformation!

Her small white teeth a soft white skin just made her look like an angel when she grinned like that. "Do you like that idea! Can I name you!" Momiji ran up in front of her and for the first time since he met her, she didn't move away. Instead she bowed her head down until their noses almost touched. He saw the faintest nod and a twinkle in the depths of those deep blue eyes. "Yay! I'll think of the best name ever! You'll see!"

She straightened up and smiled down at him again. Momiji blushed and almost wished that he was just a little older... "Oh! Hatori might want to help with the name! I'll be right back!" And with that the little bunny bounded out of the kitchen and into the group in the next room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tohru-chan! Did you hear the good news?" Feeling right at home with his family and ignoring the death glares from half the people in the room, Momiji hopped right over to his friend.

"No." She smiled. "What is the good news?"

"Oh! That's right! I haven't told anyone yet!"

"Tell us what, Momiji?" Prince Yuki stepped forward. He didn't see the new girl anywhere and Momiji had practically dashed out of the other room. To say the least – Yuki was curious.

"I am going to...dun-dun-dun...name her!" No one in the room had any doubt on who 'her' was, but Kagura still had never seen this girl and was getting antsy about doing so. Hatori shot Momiji a glare and then it dawned on him... he _really_ didn't know her name... He had been thinking..._private_ thoughts...and he didn't even know her name. He sat back down on the couch with a sigh and buried his throbbing head in his aching hands.

"Wait, you mean this girl doesn't even have a name?" Kagura cocked her head to one side. "That is kinda strange, Hari... Didn't she have an ID card or something?"

"No, she didn't..." Hatori was so exhausted; he didn't even have the energy to fight his younger cousin on this. "Momiji..." But still... the girl _must_ be at least sixteen or seventeen... she _should_ have a name. The only problem was: there was no one to ask. Maybe this was fate laughing at him. Some higher power seemed to love screwing with Hatori and this was just another way of doing it – finding someone like her, but not knowing even the slightest thing about her...except that she is...well, _real_... With a small smirk Hatori looked up into Momiji's eyes, "Do you really want to name her?" An enthusiastic nod affirmed it. "Well then...I guess I can't stop you... _If_ it's okay with her."

Momiji's little nod turned into a rapid bobbing of his head, "It's okay! I already asked her! And she said yes!"

Simultaneously, all head turned to the little kid and to the kitchen door where everyone now assumed she was. "What the _hell_ do you mean, 'she _said_ yes'!" Hatori jumped down in front of the rabbit, scaring the poor boy to death. It wasn't that the doctor was angry, but if she was talking then this was a major breakthrough! The other Sohmas were thinking along the same lines. Yuki's jaw had dropped, Tohru's eyes filled with happy tears, Kyo mumbled a curse word from the shock, Kagura didn't really know what to do, and the expressionless Haru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh-huh! Well...not exactly _said_," Everyone seemed a little crestfallen, but Momiji – ever determined to make everyone happy – continued, "But she did smile at me and nod her head when I asked! Is that okay? Can I still name her?" With those innocent eyes Hatori couldn't bear to tell Momiji no, and no one else seemed up to the task.

"How about Songu? Maybe Tori? Or how about we could combine...the...two..." Yuki's voice faded out as the others looked at him. He never liked attention, so why did he even speak up in the first place...? Momiji was going to comment, but then another voice broke through.

"What if we name her Ayumi?" Shigure asked cheerfully.

"I'm sure that _Ayame_ would enjoy that a little too much, Shigure." Yuki remarked quietly. "Let's cross that one off the list...shall we?"

"Aw, you are such a bad little brother, Yun-chan!" Shigure chided.

"Well mayb-" Momiji started, but the violet-eyed teen had a louder voice as he grumbled about the incompetence of dogs.

Tohru decided to get in on the fun and chimed in with, "Mairi? That's a pretty name, right?" She smiled and everyone seemed to get a word in and comment on the latest name possibility except the little rabbit that had almost been forgotten.

Momiji was always the cheerful, bright little boy; he never desired the spotlight. But this _was_ his idea in the first place... _Well... She said that _I_ could name her, so I still will! _With a cute little smile, Momiji slipped out of the other room and into the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It sounded like a crowd had invaded her living room... My_ living room... _It was kind of funny how quickly the girl adapted to sharing the house with her doctor. She smiled and gazed out the window into the full moon that was just now gracing the dark sky with its magnificent presence.

She looked up at the endless diamond sky and gave a contented sigh as she leaned across the countertop to get a better look at the garden. The light was reflecting off the small coy pond and she just itched to go outside again. But then if she did, she had two choices – crawl out the kitchen window or walk out in front of everybody in the other room. She _did_ recognize some of the voices from earlier, but she still preferred small groups rather than big ones.

Reaching out, she grasped the handles on the window and slid it up so some cool, refreshing breeze gushed into the room. She had tied her long brown hair in a braid once the little boy – _Momiji? – _had left. But now her tiny fingers fiddled with the braid and let her chestnut locks fall in waves over her shoulders. The gust caught them a brushed them back.

The wind whistled through the trees and made the most wonderful music. The cool air caressed her cheek and she thought of Hatori. In such a pleasant state, she didn't even realize when the humming started. It seemed to flow from her heart – her very soul. The tune floated up to the bright full moon and danced among the trees with the wind. Her voice was soft and gentle, but it had the force to carry through the night air like a bird and into any ear that would listen – even the soft ears of a little bunny.

That's when Momiji thought of her name. It came to him in a rush. Her shining pale skin reflected the full moon's light so perfectly that 'Mitsuki' just seemed to fit. _Mitsuki – Full Moon... Suki... Suki-chan! _

"I got it!" Momiji's voice startled her and she whipped around at the intrusion. "Your name is Mitsuki! Do you like it? Do you think it's pretty? I do! I can call you Suki-chan! Do you mind if I call you that? I want to be great friends! Okay?"

The boy's excitement once again drew a smile from 'Mitsuki' and she nodded her head as soon as she caught her breath. "Yay! That's great! Let's go tell _everybody_!" Shock filled her face, but before she could protest Momiji had grabbed her hand and was dragging her to the door.

The little rabbit burst in on the other's conversations and everyone turned to look at the couple. Suki's face had turned red from the tip of her nose to the top of her delicate ears. "I like everyone to meet my new friend, Mitsuki! Suki-chan, this is my family!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WOOT! I got this chapter done! I think this is longest one that I have ever written! Proud? Ha ha! I also think that this has the most dialog of all the chapters! My thx goes to the four wonderful reviewers who gave me those wonderful names! YAY! Here they are: **1st place**: Mitsuki – Liz-Sakura; **2nd place**: Mairi – Dolphindreamer; **3rd place**: Ayumi – Kumiko Hasegawa; **4th place**: Songu or Tori (SonguTori) – CruelYoru :claps: yall are great:hugs: 

Luv yall! Please review!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	13. Family Matters

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **Natsuki Takaya-sensei is the one who ones Fruits Basket, but I'm glad that I can at least write my own little story!

**Quote: **"Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."

Dolphindreamer brought to my attention that the 'coy pond' is actually spelled 'koi pond'! OOPSY! I can't spell...forgive me!

Chapter 12: _Family Matters_

At the sound of his front door opening, Hatori rubbed his temples. _This is going to be a long day... _The morning light shone through the windows and made patterns on the floor, there was a nice breeze, and it wasn't a bitter cold winter day. By most standards, this would be a _good_ day...but with the daunting task of talking to Akito hanging over his head, Hatori wasn't in the mood for a good day...or his family.

"Hari! I thought you were going to see Akito today? Why aren't you ready?" Shigure's voice was a little too cheery for the doctor's taste this early in the morning so Hatori muffled a few curses before actually facing his cousin...s... _What are Yuki and Haru doing here? _Shigure could read the questioning gaze of Hatori and simply said, "I am going to accompany you to Akito's. They are going to take the gir-... Mitsuki... to my house and watch over her with Kyo and Tohru while we are gone. Why aren't you ready yet?" The dog continued, clucking around the room like a mother hen – he contained his questions about all the open windows... he would ask later.

With a heavy sigh, Hatori sat down and relayed the events of the morning, "Everything went really well this morning until she came back from outside and twisted her leg the wrong way and the cut got worse." All three cousins looked equally confused, "You see, she has a huge gash on her leg and when she twisted her leg...the wound reopened. I tried to put some cream on it to ease the pain, but she now she won't even let me near her or her leg! If I don't get it dressed soon, it might get infected..."

"Where is she now?" the rat asked. "Maybe if we talk to her, she will understand that it will feel better once the cream is on it." The doctor just shook his head.

"It's not just the cream is it, Hatori? She needs stitches, right?" Haru questioned, nonchalantly. "Damn... that _sucks_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At that moment Mitsuki was huddled in a corner on the back porch looking out at the garden. In her position, she could easily see anyone who tried to come outside and this would at least give her warning before she had to dash out of the way of the doctor's hands. Her bleeding leg had gone numb about seven minutes before and now there was just a dull ache. When she had first let the doctor touch her leg with the ointment, it was cold and stung a little, but she thought that she might be able to handle it. When she saw the large needle and sutures sticking out of his white coat she made a quick get away. 'It's the only way to help it' he had said.

_No, just leave it... I have gotten through worse without being sewn up like a rag doll... You will _not_ touch me with that..._

Ever since that encounter, she had scrambled out of the doctor's reach each time he came within fifteen feet of where she was. Hatori had stayed in the house for a few minutes and this gave the girl some hope that he had given up and went to see whoever he was supposed to see – he hadn't told her who. _Then I can go inside and find some bandages in his office... _

"Mitsuki? Where are you? Suki? Suki!" For a second, the girl didn't even realize that they were calling for her. The name they had given her was still so new... it would take some time to get used to being called that instead of- "Are you out here?" The man – Shigure – was calling her. _Oh no! He was supposed to take me away for the day... no! _She bit her lip in concentration. Maybe if she went around the other side of the house...

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she got on all fours and crawled a few feet before turning over her shoulder to see if anyone had spotted her escape. _Nope! _A smile of satisfaction crossed her lips but was immediately erased when she turned her head back around and a black boot brushed up against her nose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Very slowly, Haru saw her blue eyes traveled up his long legs and up his torso until she looked into his face and by that time she was kneeling in front of him. The ox's grey eyes were soft as he gazed down at her and he almost smiled at the astonished face she wore. "What _are_ you doing down _there_?" She didn't move an inch, but her cute pink mouth parted a little bit in surprise. _She looks like she thinks I'm going to _eat_ her..._

Haru gave a small smile and squatted down in front of her so their eyes were level. With one finger, Hatsuharu brought the bottom jaw up to meet the top and he almost chuckled at tinge of red that went from her cheeks all the way back to the tips of her petite ears. _At least I can touch her this morning... _

He brought his hand to the back of his head and ruffled his black and white hair as he nodded at her injured leg. "Looks like a nasty cut, there. Why don't you let Hatori take care of-" If it was even possible, her bright eyes seemed to grow larger at the thought and Haru was sure that she was going to try to make a run for it. "Wait."

At the simple, soft-spoken word Mitsuki stopped, but wouldn't meet Haru's eyes again. Instead, she looked down at her lap and trembled slightly. "You think it will hurt to have your leg stitched up, right?" She nodded, and the morning sun made a single tear sparkle as it fell onto the wood of the porch. "He's sewn me up, too... more than once..." The cow gave a tired laugh and continued, "It hurts for just a second and then you don't feel much anymore. I know Hatori wants to help you...and so do Yuki and I; Shigure wants you to feel better, too – I _think_." Mitsuki searched Haru's face for any sign that this was just a ploy to get her back in the house, but she could tell that he really _was_ trying to help.

Hatsuharu stood up and glanced at the door and back down at her. "You coming...Suki-_chan_?" Haru thought it might be weird to call her that after just meeting her, _but it might make her feel better if I say it... _When she gave him a brilliant smile Haru could feel his cheeks grow warm, so he hurried into the house in front of her. _God...She's...she's... _He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and sat down on Hatori's desk.

"Miss Mitsuki...Good morning." Yuki said as she walked past him. "Why don't you sit on the chaise and I will go get Hatori and Shigure." The prince chanced a look down at the patient's leg and caught his breath. _Most people wouldn't be able to stay conscious with a cut like that! How is she still standing?_ Thinking of who could have done such a cruel thing to a helpless person like Miss Mitsuki, Yuki made his way out front to let his cousins know that they had found her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Onee-chan!" The adorable little voice of Kisa Sohma rang out through Shigure's house as she sprang into Tohru's arms, Hiro in tow behind her.

"Kisa, what are you doing here?" Kyo tried really hard to soften his rough voice for Kisa – she was decent compared to other members of his family.

"Oh!" She giggled, "Haru said that if we wanted to meet Hatori's new friend, than we could come over here! Is she here yet?" The little tiger could barely keep her excitement in as she glanced about the room.

"No, she isn't here yet; Kyo and I are waiting for Yuki and Haru to bring her over." Tohru commented. "Did you want to see her too, Hiro?" Tohru turned her attention to the young ram that was standing in the doorway looking as indifferent as ever.

"No way! I just came here 'cause Kisa wanted to..." He could hardly keep his blush in check, and was glad when Kyo gave a rude remark about his attitude so he had an excuse to vent. "What did you say to me, you _stupid_ cat!" he yelled. Their fighting commenced and Tohru looked around the room, unsure of what to do. A small tug on her skirt brought her attention back down to Kisa.

"Onee-chan?" The worried look in those golden eyes made Tohru's heart wrench. "I-Is it true? Can she not...talk?" Tears welled up in Kisa's eyes and Tohru brought her into a warm embrace.

She whispered lightly in her ear, "Yes, Kisa, it's true... She doesn't talk..."

"Is it because she was teased? Maybe Haru and Yuki and you could talk to her like you talked to me! Would that help?" For one so young, Kisa had the heart as big as the whole outdoors.

"I-I don't know... We don't know why she won't talk..." It was a depressing realization, but it was true.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now, this is going to sting just for a second..." Hatori warned his patient. She sat in a chair with her injured leg extended out for him to sew, as he sat on the floor. Haru, Yuki and Shigure planted themselves on the other side of the room, and they watched the scene with some sadness... _Who could ever do such a thing? _

Mitsuki cringed at the sight of the huge _thing _Hatori held in his hand – she wasn't quite sure what it was, and that made it all the worse. The metal gleamed against his tanned skin and she could just see that tool stabbing into her like the knife...

"Miss Mitsuki, it's all right." The gentle voice of Yuki softened her thoughts and her eyes fluttered open and gazed up into those warm violet eyes. A pale hand was moving toward her. "It always helped me when someone held my hand..." Mitsuki tilted her head to the side, confused on how holding someone's hand would help. The rat gave a shy smile and continued, "You can squeeze as hard as you want on my hand when your leg starts to hurt. It will take your mind off of what Hatori is doing..."

Yuki's palm was face up, willing to take her own small hand into his for comfort. She looked at his hand for a moment and then let her own trembling hand fall into place on top of his. Long, thin fingers closed in around it, and Hatori took this as the cue to start.

Each time it stung even a little, Mitsuki would clutch Yuki's hand with all her might and think about anything that didn't have to do with her leg: The wonderful, quiet breakfast that she shared with Hatori just a few hours ago, the fish pond in the back, the light dusting of snow on the grass... anything but her leg.

The prince was mildly surprised at the strength this young woman possessed. The hand that she held in her tight grip turned even whiter than it was before by the lack of circulation, but Yuki didn't dare remove his hand. He knew how much it hurt the have stitches put in; even thought Hatori was constantly gentle the fear always made the pain worse. Trying to ease her discomfort, Yuki placed his other hand on top of the hand that held him in a death-grip. He stroked the top side of it and her grasp loosened a small degree.

It was so strange how he had been taken with this girl from the moment he saw her. Yuki noticed the same emotions running through Haru. It had taken him all his life to be able to read the cow's blanks expression, but he could tell that each time Mitsuki would make any small noise Haru would squirm a little. Hatori was also being strained heavily by this task. Beads of sweat started to form on his troubled brow as he neared the end of the procedure. It seemed that this young girl hadn't only grasped Yuki's hand, but also touched his soul as well as the other Sohmas'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To anyone who wasn't a Sohma, the small pile of robes on the floor would mean nothing, but to Hatori this was the head of his family. The room was dark and a little cold due to the fact that the back door was open. The doctor held in his shiver as he chanced a look at Shigure who was kneeling on his right. Both men waited patiently on the floor for Akito to speak.

After a few minutes the small man rose from his lying position on the floor and walked ever so slowly over to the dog and dragon. In a quiet whisper, Akito spoke, "You are late... What kept you from coming to me earlier this morning?" His voice was cold, but his breath was warm on Hatori's face as he squatted down in front of the pair and took Hatori's face in the palms of his hands. "Tell me."

"Mitsuki hurt her leg ag-" Dr. Sohma started, but was cut off by Akito.

"Who is this..._Mitsuki?_ Is she that little she-devil that you saw at the hospital? You went to the hospital this early in the morning?" Akito's hands dropped away from Hatori's cheeks to the relief of the doctor, but the meeting was far from over.

"No, Akito...She is here – at my house. I needed to care for her there... The hospital has given me leave to take care of her properly..." Hatori rambled on. He had expected to be stopped before now and possibly unconscious, but Akito just stood there – his back to the pair on the floor – not moving. "I-I think this is best for her. Please, Akito..."

"Don't sound so pathetic, Hatori. It is most annoying." Akito's voice was clipped and Shigure knew he was thinking. He could only hope that for Hatori's sake, Akito would be gentle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She's cheating!" Hiro yelled across the table, pointing at Mitsuki.

"Suki-chan isn't cheating, Hiro...I was watching..." Kisa said calmly. The boys were on one side of the table, while the girls sat on the opposite side. Hiro held the cards for the boy's team and Mitsuki held them for the girls. Her blue eyes looked up from the cards in her hands and those blue orbs held a sparkle of delight as the little ram threw his hand on the table – a fold.

For the past hour and a half, Suki had beaten every boy at poker at least three times. It was Haru's turn next and with the serious expression he wore on his face, she could tell that he really _did_ want to win.

To satisfy Hiro and Kyo, Tohru dealt the cards to the players just to make sure that Mitsuki didn't cheat. The girl could have laughed at the gloomy faces of her opponents, but the laugh was lost as she looked at the cards in her hand. Even after trading in two cards, she still had... _Nothing... Well, I guess, I'll have to fake them out...again! _Kisa and Tohru looked over Mitsuki's shoulder, seeing if there was any chance to keep her winning streak. It didn't look that way, but she had won before with a bad hand.

Kyo, Hiro, and Yuki all peered over the ox's shoulder to see his hand – three Jacks. _Score! We can win! _Haru was equally excited by his luck, but let no emotion cross his face as he looked across at Mitsuki. Her clear sapphire eyes seemed to laugh at him, as he tried so hard to keep his poker face.

Little did the Sohmas know that she was an expert on hiding emotion, but she also knew that poker was not the time to use that power. When she lived at home, she had learned quickly to hide what you were feeling – being scared and showing that you were scared were two different things. If she showed that she was scared, it gave her father that thrill of being in control; then again, if she would hide all of her emotions and seal them away, he would feel like he had no control and it would be worse. Just like the game of poker. If your face revealed you had a bad hand, the other players would surely take you out; if you gave a face void of expression, people like Mitsuki could read that you were trying to hide something – good or bad would need to be determined. There was an expression just in the middle that hid everything, but at the same time hid nothing. Mitsuki held fast to that expression as she looked down at her cards again.

Suki grinned at the boys and ran her fingers through her hair straightening out a few knots. "Well, Mitsuki, are you going to fold yet?" Hiro jeered. The girl just flashed him a dazzling smile and popped a jelly bun into her mouth.

"I think that's a no, Hiro." The young tiger pointed out as she giggled. Tohru joined in on the fun and laughed, as well. "Haru, are you going to play or fold?" the little girl asked innocently.

Just as Haru was going to play and lay his cards on the table to show them his three Jacks the loud voice of Shigure floated into the room. "I am simply famished! Tohru, I'm home! Did you protect our new little flower from those evil boys while I was gone?" The said boys shook their heads, as Tohru laughed again.

The dog and doctor entered the room – Shigure holding his growling stomach and Hatori taking off his jacket. "What are you doing?" Hatori asked.

"Playing poker! Mitsuki has won every game so far!" Kisa exclaimed as Kyo and Hiro grumbled under their breath.

"Really, you have?" Suki gave a small nod and blushed a bit when Hatori smiled down at her. She remembered how stressed and miserable he seemed before he left, and she wondered what had changed his mood. Lucky for her, he was just about to answer that.

"Well, I have some good news..." Thedoctor began. All faceslooked up at him, not sure of what they were going to hear."She can stay." Kisa laughed and jumped into her new friend's lap. Mitsuki was a littletaken abackby the contact – fear filling her for asecond –butwith the tiny girl clinging to her neck, it was hard not to smile and hug her in return.

_I get to stay! _She could feel the tears of happiness cloud her vision. "There are a few rules that accompany her being able to stay with us, but for now...let's eat." Hatori sat down beside his patient as Tohru gathered the forgotten cards.

"Wait!" Hiro exclaimed! He looked down at the hand that Mitsuki had held and groaned. _A two, six, nine, ten, and three! _"_We_ could have _won_! No fair! _We_ could have _won_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This chapter has a happy ending! YAY! I hope you liked it! Please review and give me any suggestions or comments! OMG! I have reached over 100 reviews for this story! My thx for this chappie goes to every reviewer that made it possible and Kumiko Hasegawa – the 100th reviewer :throws confetti: HURRAY!

Ta ta for now!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	14. Around the House

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **Is there anyone who writes on Fanfiction that owns Fruits Basket? I didn't think so...

**Quote: **"To love someone is to give them the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to."

Blah – regular; _Blah – _thoughts; **_Blah_** – flashback

Chapter 13: _Around the House _

Hatori sat hunched over his oak desk shuffling through endless piles of papers. Every once in a great while Mitsuki would hear a groan or muffled word, but those were the only signs of life the doctor showed all day. Suki was getting concerned for Hatori. She had seen people work before, but this was just _ridiculous_!

She had come downstairs at 6:30 am, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and the light in Hatori's office caught her attention. She walked in while yawning, but it caught in her throat as she stared at the scene before her. By the looks of it, he had been up much earlier working.

At lunch, when Mitsuki had brought him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he had just said a mumbled word of thanks and set it off to the side...where it _still_ sat..._untouched_...Granted, the sandwich wasn't beautiful – some jelly had oozed out the sides – but it was still edible. And yet, Hatori hadn't even glanced at it. Now, at 9:30 pm, Mitsuki was just dozing off in a chair on the far side of the room, keeping an eye on her doctor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The digital green numbers on the clock flashed 10:30 pm in the doctor's face, and Hatori moaned. Taking his eyes off his notes for once in what seemed like days, he saw his patient sound asleep, curled up in a little chair. Her small feet were pulled up under her while her head fell onto one of the arms of the leather chair. She made a small noise in her sleep and nestled deeper into the seat.

Hatori covered his tired eyes with his hands and took a deep, cleansing breath. Akito's voice rang clear inside of his head. **_"_****_The slightest infraction of these rules will cause her to return to the hospital and you will be dismissed from her case..."_** _Damn you Akito...Damn you... _The doctor would never risk his life and say those words out loud, but he was safe inside of his mind.

His green eyes focused on Suki once more, and even his nearly blind eye couldn't look away. In the few days that she had been at his house, Hatori already knew her slightest habits, even her smell. **_"The slightest infraction of these rules will cause her to return to the hospital and you will be dismissed from her case..."_** Those 'rules' didn't seem too difficult to follow, but it was just that last sentence that Akito had said, that sent Hatori off the edge. _**"The slightest infrac-"**Enough!_

Hatori glanced back down at his papers and heaved another sigh. One of the rules that the head of the family laid out was almost obeyed...at least for another week. The report had taken Hatori most of the day, but it was nearly complete. **_"You are to give me a hand written report on the progress of...this girl...once a week. Oh, and Hatori... you are to bring it to me – personally..." _**Every time the doctor closed his eyes he could see that sick smile Akito bestowed upon him. It made him nauseous.

_'The injury on the patient's calf is healing on schedule. If all goes according to my plans, I should be able to remove the stitches in ten days.' _He wrote. Hatori rubbed his knuckles and palms together, trying to get circulation back into his aching hand. The pains he was having from writing all day were almost as bad as the ones in his stomach. Hatori looked at the now stale sandwich that had _been_ his lunch and stood up to stretch his sore legs. Taking a short walk around the room, the doctor stopped just a few feet from the resting perch of his patient.

Her long lashes lay like dark shadows on her fair cheeks, and her soft lips were slightly parted as she breathed long and slowly in deep slumber. _No more nightmares... _Her hair formed a dark, tumbled halo over the arm of the chair, where atop an arm rested in a flawless ivory curve below a cheek. The small pink shirt she had chosen to wear just had a few of the top buttons undone, but the fabric had ridden down during her rest leaving the top of the swelling curves of her breasts naked to his gaze. He allowed his gaze to linger on her face and tempting fullness of her bosom – she was more woman than child, to be sure.

Hatori leaned slightly closer to study her more carefully. In sleep, Mitsuki seemed most innocent with her delicate features and creamy skin. She possessed an uncommon beauty, certainly more vivid and lively than that of a pale woman he had met before. True, Suki hadn't shown him all of herself; but Hatori could tell that he would enjoy each and every part of her as soon as he could grasp it. While Kana evoked a vision of spring and humble beginnings, this one seemed to exude the very essence of life – the sun – with her silent nature and heart warming smiles. Hatori could almost hear what it would sound like if she ever laughed. He hoped he would be around to hear it... Shaking his head to thrust away the unsettling thoughts, he took several deep, slow breaths to cool his warming ardor.

**_"The slightest infraction of these rules will cause her to return to the hospital and you will be dismissed from her case..." _**

"Uh..." Hatori grunted. After shedding his white coat, Hatori sat down in his desk chair, determined to put her from his mind long enough for him to finish his work. Then he could go up to bed and relax however he would like. But putting this young woman from his mind was a difficult task – one that he wasn't used to. Mitsuki was like a sweet intoxicant that coursed though his senses, awakening his very soul.

Dr. Sohma heaved a frustrated sigh and fell back in his chair, immediately writing on the report. The other regulations Akito had set up floated above his head like small flies.

**_"Do you think we have enough money to make this girl comfortable?" Akito_** **_snapped. "No! Therefore, it is useless to send her to school. I doubt a girl like that is very smart, anyway."_**

Hatori's hand was cramping again, but he kept up his swift writing – burning anger driving him faster. **_"That ugly little beast doesn't need to be prowling around these grounds. I don't believe that the other members of our family would like to be in the company of this ill girl, but if she does have to leave your house, she better have an escort with her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." _**Akito said.

_Ugly? Beast? Stupid? No..._

**_"Even with an escort, there is no reason for her to be anywhere near the back of the Main House where the cat-monster's awaiting house is...or any other of the restricted places. Is that clear?"_**

_Yes, Akito..._

Completely drained of energy, Hatori's head fell onto his desk as he drifted into sleep. **_"Wait Hatori before you go...there is one more thing... The slightest infraction of these rules will cause her to return to the hospital and you will be dismissed from her case..."_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A screeching noise awoke the sleeping Mitsuki from a peaceful dream. She turned her drooping eyes to the noise and noticed that it was just a tree breach scraping the glass. She smiled tenderly and settled back down into the warm chair. _Chair? Why am I not in my bed? Did I fall asleep here? Oh no... _

She squinted in the poorly lit room and saw the clock on Hatori's desk. The green numbers of 2:00 am gleamed in the darkness and shone onto the doctor's sleeping profile. All of the worried lines were gone from his face and his smooth, tan skin shimmered of magnificent youth. Sitting up in her chair, Suki stretched high and grimaced as her back popped in several uncomfortable places.

Slowly she strode to where her doctor fell asleep – head covering his work. His arms were neatly folded under his cheek and his dark hair fell in his eyes even more than usual. Instead of a doctor, Hatori looked more like an exhausted kid. She smiled at the innocent sight, but knew that it wasn't right to let him lie there all night...or what was _left_ of it. But how was she to get him to bed? He was _much_ too big to carry...

_Hmm... _She hated to disturb his slumber after such a tiring day, but Mitsuki was sure it was much more comfortable in his bed. _But all those stairs... _She bit her bottom lip in concentration as she studied her handsome doctor. _Oh! Got it! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gently poking the doctor awake wasn't as hard as tenderly helping him to his feet and steadying him as he staggered his way out the back door of his office, across the back porch, and through the door – that, of course, was stuck and took a few minutes to open – into Mitsuki's room. The curtains on her window had obscured the door from her view the first night, but she found it was a nice way to get from her room to the Hatori's hide-out – his office – and it was especially useful tonight.

She didn't think that getting him up the stairs and waking him even more was necessary. He would just sleep in her bed; it was the least she could do for him. On top of that, Suki really didn't think that he would make it up the stairs in his condition anyway. Walking had been hard enough. _He must be really tired...Poor Hatori..._ She caringly guided him to the side of her bed, and his eyes strained to keep open.

Mitsuki hardly thought that he knew what was going on, but nevertheless she was as gentle as she could be when she bent down and removed his socks from his feet to prepare him for bed.

Without even thinking about it, she began to undo the first two buttons of Hatori's shirt, before her mind screamed at her that this might be way too much! Suki was very grateful that the doctor was almost asleep and didn't notice her flaming blush as she pushed gently on his chest trying to get him to lie back in the bed.

Hatori didn't need anymore prodding than a slight push to direct him into a sleeping position. Mitsuki took no time to watch him slip under the sheets as she quietly rushed out of the room, pajamas in hand.

In the bathroom, her blush finally subsided as she changed into the light shirt and shorts that she slept in. The small cat on the front made Mitsuki smile into the mirror at the childlike picture she made. She looked more like a girl of twelve than seventeen!

As she combed her small fingers through her chestnut locks, Suki made her way back into her bedroom. She was silent as she slid the rice-paper door closed and chanced a glance at Hatori to make sure he was still asleep. He hadn't moved since she left. _It's kind of weird to say...but... he looks... _cute_ like that! _

A broad grin played across her lips as she made her way to the side of the bed. She sat her small behind on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the vision before her. Her delicate hand rose slowly from her side and brushed a lock of black hair from Hatori's face. His cheeks were flushed with the pleasure of sleep, and those stern lips were softened so much that Mitsuki couldn't help herself as her hand traveled down his cheek and across them. His lips were as soft as they looked.

A light blush dusted her face this time, but Suki didn't – couldn't – move away. _Thank you, Hatori... You have done wonders for me. You will never know how close I was to breaking. But you...you saved me. You caught me before I fell. Thank you... Thank you... _Her hand rested in his cheek – her thumb lovingly smoothing out the lines beside his mouth.

In sleep, Hatori leaned into the touch startling the girl. Her hand jerked back, faster than she meant for it to. But a large hand came and captured it, bring it back. Mitsuki's blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as this act took place. Never in a million years would she have ever dreamed someone would touch her like this... _Why? _Even if he was asleep, it was nice. His thumb stroked her knuckles as he tucked their hands under his chin...just like a child.

Mitsuki didn't know how long they stayed like that, but soon her eyes started to fall and she knew that it was time for her to find sleep, too. It didn't take much effort to grasp her hand back from his loose grip, but she dearly missed the contact. _Oh, stop it! He was asleep! He probably doesn't even know he did it!_

There was a chair in the corner of the room much like the one in Hatori's office. Suki gave a wide yawn and stretched one more time before curling up into the soft, warm chair. The moon shone through the window and the last thing she saw was Hatori's face before she left herself fall into a serene sleep.

_Goodnight, Hatori... _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WOW! This is a very fluffy chapter:giggles: don't yall love the fluff! Lol! For this chapter I would like to thank Mel and Kumiko Hasegawa for their ideas for this chapter! LUV YALL! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I feel so loved! Please review for me on this chapter, so I can feel all warm and fuzzy inside! THX!

TTYL!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	15. The Best Kind of Medicine

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **Even though I don't own Fruits Basket, please read my story!

**Quote: **"This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad and lonely there...I absolutely love her when she smiles!" – Absolutely

Chapter 14: _The Best Kind of Medicine_

Watching from his front porch, Hatori looked after his patient as she trotted along behind Momiji for a small tour of the grounds. She had an escort; there weren't many people out; no rules broken.

Visions of earlier that morning came back to haunt the doctor, and against his will he succumbed to a blush. It was bad enough to have dreamed about Mitsuki holding his hand and stroking his cheek, but waking up in _her_ bed certainly didn't help matters much. Hatori's suit pants were not only wrinkled when he woke, but uncomfortably tight almost to the point of being painful.

Seeing Suki curled up in the chair by the bed had only made things worse for Hatori. When he sat up in her bed and tried to stand, his hand brushed against the smooth, alabaster skin of her leg and a small smile graced her lips as she snuggled deeper under a blanket. This is when the doctor knew he would have to take a _cold_ shower...

_She is my patient for God's sake! _But no matter how many times he repeated that in his mind, Hatori's body didn't let up on the strong sensations. Never had his body reacted this way to another human being.

While letting the cool water run down his body, all Hatori could think of was that small girl next to his bed touching him tenderly in his dream. Mentally scolding himself, Hatori had scrubbed harder with the soap making his tan skin take on a pink hue.

_Don't dream too much, Hatori. You can't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy... It was a _dream_... Nothing more... Don't even wish. Wishing only yearns the heart... It _wasn't_ real. How could it be? You just ended up in her bed, but _nothing_ happened like that! She doesn't even like touching, so that could never happen anyway!_

After he had gotten out of the bathroom, having taken care of the problem in his lower regions, Hatori made his way downstairs where the sweet smell of coffee greeted him. Still in her kitten pajamas, Mitsuki was seated at the low table in the living room. A cup of hot chocolate was steaming in her hands, while another cup full of coffee was set across from her waiting for Hatori. Being the gentleman that he was, Hatori apologized about sleeping in her bed, but she had waved a hand at the apology and just smiled. Her blue eyes were bright and cheerful that morning and her cheeks held a healthy glow. _That's a good sign... _

The doctor was still a little confused on the series of events of the night before, but it would have been futile to ask Mitsuki what happened. _I guess it doesn't really matter. _

Momiji had shown up a little while later, asking if he could take Suki-chan on a tour of the Main House. Finally, the push-over of a doctor gave into the large brown eyes of the bunny...and now here he was. Not wanting to take his eyes off of the fleeting sight of Mitsuki, he stood on the porch until the pair was out of sight. That is when Hatori decided that no matter how _impossible_ his dream had been, he would cherish those thoughts for the day. Maybe it would lighten his mood...

He sauntered into his office, thinking of the last minute adjustments he would have to make on the report for Akito before taking it over. But instead of sitting down at his desk, Hatori walked over to his book shelf.

The picture of Kana on the shelf was faded a bit from being by the window for so long, but her smile would never fade from Hatori's heart. She had been his first love. The doctor _had_ thought that nothing would ever make him as happy as Kana had made him.

Hatori knew that he would love Kana until the day he died... but... _maybe_ it was a different kind of love than what he thought at first. _Maybe_ it was the kind of love you have for someone who has changed you in a good way – a respectful, thankful love. She was cute, kind, funny, and lively. But... _Mitsuki... _There was just something in his patient's smile that brought a whole new meaning to the word 'beauty'.

_Thank you, Kana... I will never forget what you have done for me, _but_ maybe it's time that I do something for myself... _

The corners of Hatori's mouth curved up into a soft smile. Nothing much could happen – he knew that. But for the first time Hatori thought it might be better for _something_ to happen than _nothing_. 'Nothing' made you numb... but Hatori didn't like feeling numb anymore. Not when he had a girl like Suki living in his house...

His smile faltered a bit when he sat back down and thought of seeing Akito, but he kept on writing... _I have to do it..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Suki-chan! Come on! We still have so many places to go!" Momiji's blonde hair swirled around his chocolate eyes as he watched Mitsuki glance at a small house near the path they were traveling on. Hari had warned him that she wasn't allowed back there where the cat's cage was and he hurried over to Suki before she got too close.

The girl was fascinated by the stone structure of the house and the beautiful ivy growing all over the sides covering most of it from view. If she hadn't been watching a butterfly land on one of the flowers by the house, she would have never known this place existed. But no matter how many pretty flowers surrounded it, there was a sense of dread that filled this area. The air was thick and for some reason, Mitsuki was just getting more nervous by the second.

"_Suki_! _Wait_!" That nervous voice startled Mitsuki and she jumped as Momiji placed a hand on her arm. "W-Why don't we go _this_ way? It's much more _fun_ over _here_!" His small hand grasped her and he pulled as hard as he could to get them both out of this place before anyone caught them.

Most of the members of the Zodiac often avoided this place out of respect for the cat and fear of Akito. No one ever dared to defy him and the little rabbit couldn't even imagine what would happen if Akito found Suki wandering around – it was a frightening thought! All he wanted now was to get to someplace safe.

Mitsuki's body went rigid at the small contact with Momiji, but she allowed him to take her away from this place – for now. There was _something_ here and it was eating away at the girl. It was as if she was staring at her closet prison again. Fear, pain, agony... it was all there... and here...

"Come on! The... um... _dojo_ is just up the path! Yes, the dojo! You'll like it there!" Momiji proceeded to pull Suki down the trail. The dojo was just in sight and the bunny's heart jumped with glee. They had gotten out of harm's way and now Haru, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, and Shishou were at the dojo. None of them knew that they were coming, but maybe they might act as a distraction for Suki instead of the cat's dungeon. And Shishou always welcomed anyone!

_Dojo? What's a dojo? _Soon a small house-like structure was in view, but all the sides seemed to be covered with rice paper and a huge wooden fence went around the entire building. There was a small back gate and huge front gate with five boys sitting out on front steps talking and laughing. The noises from the front immediately made Mitsuki timid and she let go of Momiji's hand while he ran ahead.

Once the little boy realized Suki-chan was no longer with him he turned around and yelled back to her, "Suki-chan! What are you waiting for? Everyone's inside!" Some of the boys in front turned around at the blonde boy's voice and Mitsuki backed up around the fence, out of sight.

The bunny knew that there were a lot of people and it might be a little scary for her to go inside without knowing Shishou and everything, so Momiji called back, "Why don't I go in and see if you can meet Shishou, okay?" Blue eyes peeked around the side of fence and Momiji took that as a yes.

The boys piled on questions about the pretty girl by the fence, but Momiji brushed them off with a knowing smile and walked inside the dojo. "Shishou! Someone wants to meet you!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"...just like I'm going to beat you one of these days!" Kyo shouted as he shoved a shaking fist in Yuki's face.

The rat's bored expression didn't change as he answered, "Wait, wait I think I've heard this one before!" Kyo's face grew red with anger and more curses came rolling off his tongue in such a rapid sequence that most people didn't understand half of it. Though, judging by his tone, they thought it best if they didn't know.

Haru and Kagura sat down next to each other on the wall and observed the tiff from a safe distance. No more sparring until this was over...

All of the commotion coming from near the back gate caught the ear of Mitsuki and she jumped at the harsh tone. _Kyo? Yuki? _Hearing the familiar voices made Suki feel a little calmer and she followed the shouting to the back of the dojo. She finally saw a head covered in bright orange hair and one near by with silver. From the back entrance she could look inside the building and saw the two cousins nose to nose – both looking upset.

_Oh! A dojo! _The white outfits and black belts that the boys wore helped her understand better what a dojo was. _Martial arts... _

"Don't call me _stupid_, you damn rat!" Kyo continued, unaware of their small audience.

"Then don't _act_ stupid, stupid." Yuki shot back, purple eyes aflame.

For some reason, both of the usually composed Sohma boys looked extremely _funny_ and _amusing_ in this sort of environment – their cheeks were red, fists raised high, and feet spread apart for balance.

Mitsuki tried to swallow it, she tired everything she could – but it wouldn't stop! She put a hand over her mouth to block the noise, but it was no use. Every fiber of her being was tingling at this feeling and everything just seemed to come out at once.

She laughed...

It was loud and clear – ringing from the bushes by her feet to the tips of the trees and filling the air with the giggling melody! It was a sweet, simple laugh but it wouldn't stop. Yuki and Kyo had just sparked something that couldn't be stopped – something that hadn't happened in years – and it just kept pouring out of her mouth like the purest water.

The cat and rat stop in their tracks and turned their heads only to find their new friend sprawled on the cold ground – arms wrapped around stomach – laughing like a small child. The sound was like a song and Yuki couldn't help but smile at the humorous but very confusing scene.

Haru and Kagura came over to where Yuki and Kyo stood watching Suki. She finally looked up to find her companions looking down at her and another fit of giggles commenced. Kagura laughed softly at the girl and all four of them walked down to where she was. Her bright blue eyes were dancing in the sunlight and her cheeks were flushed from the lack of air.

Nobody had ever seen this girl express such emotion before, and they were all equally sure that none of them had ever seen her laugh in the few days that she had been at the Main House. "What the hell...?" Kyo mumbled as he got closer.

"I think she was laughing at _you_, Kyo." Hatsuharu stated.

"Shut-up! She was _not_!"

But his other words were cut off by the last of Mitsuki chuckles as she attempted to sit up on her knees. It felt so good to finally laugh after all the years of feeling nothing. Suki was so high on this new sensation that she wished it would never end. _Thank you, boys! Thank you..._

"What the hell are you doing here?" The cat asked. This was very embarrassing, being laughed at. But Suki just stood up, still trying to control her laughter. _I'm sorry... I'm sorry... _A very unlady-like snort escaped her and this time both her and Kagura laughed out loud. The boar leaned on the other girl for support and Suki didn't even try to push her away. While laughing, she wasn't scared in the least!

"Did I miss something?" A calm, new voice mixed in with the laughing and the Sohma boys just stood back and let Kazuma see Kagura and Mitsuki.

The older girl's green eyes saw her teacher and she tried to explain, while gasping for breath. "I guess...Suki decided to stop...by! I think she thought...Kyo and Yuki were...funny." She smiled and Kazuma looked down at Momiji.

"Is this the girl you brought here, Momiji?"

"Yes, Shishou! This is Mitsuki!" The bunny grinned and both of the girls regained their composure. The realization of what just happened finally hit Suki and she just stood there very still. Her face was burning from her intense blush and the need of oxygen. She averted her gaze from the Sohmas – suddenly the ground seemed very interesting.

Kazuma Sohma walked past the small group of the Zodiac to the petite girl and his long dark hair caught the wind. Mitsuki thought it gave a very soft expression to Shishou's face. His dark eyes were filled with wisdom and for some reason she smiled up at the stranger. He had the same quiet demeanor as Hatori that Mitsuki loved and this made her feel much better.

"Did you like watching my students... _fight_?" It wasn't really the fighting that you trained for at the dojo, but there wasn't any other way to put it. A nod answered him. Kazuma could tell that the girl was nervous and a bit embarrassed, but he was slightly confused by the lack of words she used.

"Um, Shishou." It was Haru. "Suki doesn't talk."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While teaching his other students some rounds of kicking, Kazuma kept a careful eye on the girl, Mitsuki. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but that look in her eyes when she looked up at him for the first time reminded him much of Kyo when he was younger. Even if her eyes seemed dazzling and lively, there was that underlying tone of defeat. Someone had defeated this innocent girl in her past. And being the father figure that he was, Kazuma watched over her like any parent would.

At the moment, Kagura had taken Suki and Momiji to a corner of the room and was showing them a workout routine while the boys were close at hand. Kazuma could tell that Yuki and Haru were trying their hardest not to show their interest in what was going on with the girls, but they were failing in that task miserably. Kyo, on the other hand, was getting quite frustrated at the both of them and was yelling at timed intervals.

It seemed that the arrival of Mitsuki had turned Kazuma's class upside down... and it was funny! Even some of the boys who didn't even know the Sohmas were trying to get closer to that side of the room out of curiosity. _This has been an interesting day... _Shishou thought with a grin.

Tossing a quick look over his shoulder, Kazuma caught sight of Kagura coaxing Suki into the middle of the circle of Sohmas. The girl's face was red, but she put up little resistance to her friend's pulling. Apparently the boar was trying to teach Mitsuki and certain punch and it wasn't going too well.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Shishou saw a true smile grace the lips of Yuki – even though the young rat was tying to cover it with a brush of his hand, Kazuma didn't miss it. Yuki was one of Kazuma's hardest working students and definitely one of the best. The rat's only flaw was his cold exterior, and now that even seemed to be melting away. It was also fascinating to see Kagura so _focused_ on teaching Suki the punch. It was like she was actually attentive to something for more than just a few minutes.

In the middle of a sloppy punch, Mitsuki's shirt rode up her side, exposing a patch of bare skin right above her hip. But Kazuma couldn't take his eyes off of that one little spot. There were two crescent shaped bruises that appeared fairly fresh. If the teacher hadn't thought it to be so absurd, he would have guessed that those wounds resembled...teeth marks.

Turning to the nearest Sohma which happened to be Yuki, Kazuma posed the question, "Yuki, what do those bruises look like to you?"

It took the Prince a few seconds to find what Shishou was talking about, but his amethyst eyes widened at the sight. "It _can't_ be... can it? _Teeth_?" he whispered.

Those questioning eyes gazed up at Kazuma, but the teacher kept a composed appearance despite this unnerving discovery. "Say nothing of this to anyone... I will speak with Hatori later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The long day finally came to a close and Kazuma watched as the small group of kids made their way to Hatori's house for dinner. Momiji had suggested the idea and everyone seemed to be happy discussing what Kyo would cook, while said cat was yelling obscenities to the sky. When they were out of sight, Shishou went inside and _attempted_ to cook dinner for himself.

Halfway down the path to Hatori's house, Kyo had enough of Momiji's infernal talking and decided to shut the little bunny up. This resulted in tears and a few last giggles of Suki.

"Kyo! Yuki! Momiji! Haru! Kagura! Mitsuki!" Another cheerful voice interrupted the idle chatter of the crowd and everyone turned to see Tohru and Hatori making their way down the trial. With a bright smile, Suki waved at her doctor. The sight made Hatori's heart leap up into his throat – never had Mitsuki looked so happy. Never had Mitsuki...laughed...

The doctor's pace quickened and Tohru tried to keep up with Hatori as he made his way up to everyone. "I thought that since I come and meet Kyo here everyday, and since Mitsuki was here at the dojo today, Hatori would like to come along!" Tohru explained as she walked over to the cat.

There wasn't much that Hatori could say, so he just stood there looking at Suki with a confused but subtly elated expression. Haru, Yuki, and Kagura knew what he must be thinking. _Laughing is the best medicine... _

The wind was blowing harder now and the bangs over Hatori's left eye blew away to reveal another green eye. _She looks so..._content_... I never thought that spending the day with people in my family could actually make someone... cheerful... _Finally the doctor found his voice, "W-What's so funny?" Mitsuki just beamed up at her doctor and laughed lightly.

"Kyo and Yuki, apparently." Kagura answered, linking arms with the girls – Tohru on her left and Suki on her right. Suki stiffened slightly, but when she looked up at her new sister-like figure, she leaned onto Kagura's arm. It really was nice to be touched _sometimes_... especially by people you trust...

"Or maybe Kyo was just funny to _look_ at." Hatsuharu added in a voice that wasn't quite a whisper.

"One day I'm gonna kill you, you damn punk!" Kyo screamed and shook a fist in Haru's expressionless face.

Then out of no where, a small smile twitched at the corner of the cow's mouth and he retorted, "Go ahead. We might get another laugh out of it." Haru patted Mitsuki's head affectionately, and as if on cue, she let out a silly laugh.

"So who's hungry?" Momiji asked.

Kagura raised her hand, "Oo! I am!"

"Okay, last one to Hari's house has to clean up after dinner!" And with that the rabbit took off in the direction of the doctor's house and was quickly followed by Kagura and Tohru dragging Kyo behind her. Mitsuki looked back at the remaining boys and took off running. Maybe she would get lucky and beat them!

With a last minute change of plans, Suki stopped just up the road and peered back at Hatori. As soon as he got within arms reach, she slipped her small, frail hand into his. Her laughter rang out in Hatori's ears and before he could stop himself he was smiling. Suki dashed in the direction of the house, still holding onto her doctor. This had been the most wonderful day that she could have ever imagined!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This chapter went kinda fast, but it had to come! I hope that yall liked it! Trust me, there will be more plot in the next few chapters! YAY! Thx for all the wonderful reviews! I feel so absolutely loved! Please R&R again! 

Take Care!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	16. Find Your Voice

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **I think I'm running out of ways to say that I _don't_ own Fruits Basket!

**Quote: **"I like people who refuse to speak until they are ready to speak."

**Guide: **Blah – regular, _Blah – _thoughts,_ **Blah – **_flashback/dream

Chapter 15: _Find Your Voice_

For the past three hours, it seemed like every two minutes Hatori would find himself looking up from his work and watching Mitsuki as she thumbed through one of his many medical books. This volume was the second that she had picked up – it was titled 'Rashes and Other Diseases of the Skin'. Hatori had found that one quite graphic and never looked at it, but for some reason Mitsuki seemed very fascinated in whatever the book had to say.

Hatori had to keep his lips tightly shut to block out the laughs that threatened to come out, because about every ten pages he would see Suki peering at the skin of her own arm and looking back down at the book. _I really don't think she would have any diseases that are in there... _Suki certainly kept him entertained.

But in the last few minutes it seemed like his precious patient was getting a little drowsy. The doctor made a metal note to keep quiet, so she could sleep if she needed too. A good afternoon nap never hurt anyone, and was actually starting to look appealing to Hatori as well.

The house was silent but slightly chilly due to the open windows and back door, but other than that it was most comfortable. Just as Hatori thought that nothing could ruin this perfect day, the phone rang. The loud screech that the phone gave off annoyed Hatori to no end – not only because it was an _obnoxious_ ring, but that when it rang, someone was usually in need of assistance and he would most likely have to leave his patient here by herself.

With a heavy sigh and a few grumbles, he picked up the receiver, "Hello. This is Hatori Sohma speaking."

"Hatori, this is Kazuma. How are you this afternoon?"

Thankful to hear the calm voice of Kazuma, Hatori relaxed and answered in a more friendly tone. "I'm doing just fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm as good as I ever was, Hatori." You could almost see the small smile on the other end of the line that Shishou frequently wore. "But there is a good reason for my call..." Just then his voice changed somewhat, and Hatori could tell that it wasn't for the better. "Ever since yesterday, I've tried to find a good time to contact you. This has to do with your patient and something that I observed yesterday when she was at the dojo..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mitsuki woke with a start – cold sweat dripping down her face. For a second, the girl didn't even recognize the room or the low voice of her doctor as he talked on the phone in the other room. All she saw were cold, blue eyes...wooden walls...and blood, lots of blood... Then as suddenly as the visions came to her, they disappeared and her head cleared. _It was a nightmare... That's all... I must have dozed off while Hatori was on the phone. It's all right. _

She glanced beside her and the clock showed that she had been sleeping for almost an hour. _Right before I fell asleep, I remember Hatori answered the phone._ _He's been talking for a long time. I wonder if anything is wrong..._

Mitsuki sat up and shook her head. The goose-bumps on her arms were almost gone and the sweat was slowly drying up. _No more nightmares. No more. No more. _It was more of a plea than an actual conviction, but it still calmed the girl to say it. All of a sudden, Mitsuki took a sharp breath as a spot just above her hip burned like it was on fire. Suki lifted up her shirt to look at her scarred skin.

Then _his_ voice came back to her, **_"You are mine! You dirty little bitch! Mine!"_**

She traced the bite marks with a shaky finger and a single tear rolled down her cheek. _You bastard... But you can't get me anymore! No more! _The girl bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out and disturb anyone. She didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to be scared anymore... she wanted to go back to yesterday! Mitsuki wanted to go back to the dojo and laugh with everyone again, not dwell on the past. _It was just a nightmare... _

Her blue eyes searched around the room for nothing in particular, but she suddenly had the feeling that she had to get away. There was just something in the air that made her jumpy all over. _Maybe if I just take a walk, I'll feel better..._

With silent steps, Suki peaked inside the living room and saw Hatori hunched over the table still talking low on the phone. For some reason his eyes looked puffy and red... Mitsuki had the odd feeling that she needed to go over to him. He needed her at that moment – _No_..._Just a quick walk... _

Suki didn't bother to put her shoes on. If Hatori found that she had gone out, all hell might break loose! Her doctor had mentioned some of these 'rules' that Akito had made, but right now breathing in fresh air was more important than the word of a man that tried to kill her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was shining through the clouds, but not enough to bring any warmth to the girl. All of Mitsuki's tense muscles relaxed as she sat down on a small wooden bench. The frost on the ground seeped through Suki's little socks and she curled her toes to keep in all the heat she could.

In the distance she could hear a few children playing a game and the voices kept coming closer and closer. _Oh, no... What if they see me? _But there was no time to safely get out of the way before a small boy came running out from behind a bush carrying a large red ball. He must have been around four and the ball was almost as big as he was! Suki giggled softly and was glad that the boy didn't even notice her as he ran back to his friends with his little blue coat blowing in the cold wind.

That's when Suki regretted not having worn a coat – she had enough sense to grab a scarf from a rarely used closet on her way out the door, but nothing else. Even though Mitsuki was dressed in a light sweater and sweat pants, the chilly air got through and her teeth chattered a bit.

Then, abruptly, that burning sensation was back where her newly formed scar was – _that_ warmed her up...but not in a good way...

It was his mark...

_That morning... Oh, God! That morning... _Her nightmare came back to haunt her and to make sure that she never forgot that morning.

**_The whole house seemed to be filled with screams – they just kept coming and coming, almost like a broken record. In one part of her mind, she knew that it was her screaming... but no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stop. _**

**_They weren't because of pain. _**

**_They weren't because of fear. _**

**_No, she was well past the point of feeling pain or fear. _**

**_The screams were for _**him

_**"Shut-up, pig!" His slap rang out in the small room, but the burning patch of skin didn't really hurt – it was just...there... Her yelling continued for a few minutes more, until she heard a crash from the other room signaling that she had pushed him to the right limits... **Maybe he will just kill me this time... Please, just do it now! Please! _

**_But that look in those hard eyes told her that it wasn't a beating she was in for... No... How could she be that lucky? It was worse. "So you wanna play, bitch?" One of those dirty little hands went for his belt and the other grabbed her before she had time to run. "Wait...Don't go. The game has just begun." _**

**_That smile... Those hands... _**

**_The pants dropped. He jerked her head up by her hair. She was thrown on the ground, and with a grunt he was on her. _**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Goodbye, Kazuma." Hatori's hand was shaking so much when he put the phone down that it dropped to the floor. He just let it stay there. The doctor knew that if he moved one muscle he was going to throw-up everything that he had ever eaten in his entire life. _Bite marks... What kind of perverted psycho would do that? _Of course, Akito had done something to Mitsuki in that hospital room, but leaving a scar from biting was even low for him.

"M-Mitsuki... C-Can you come here... for a second?" Hatori didn't expect a vocal answer, but he thought she would have come out of his office if he called to her – but no one came. _Maybe she is asleep... _but even as he thought that, the doctor had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

As soon as he reached the office and saw nothing but a blanket in the chair, Hatori shouted at the top of his lungs. He raced all over that house and around his property, screaming her name with some profanity mixed in. _Damn it! No! _

Hatori was panting and shaking out of anger and fear and every other emotion a person could feel as he reached for the phone and dialed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hellooooooooo!" Shigure sounded like he was singingwhen he answered the phone and Kyo groaned at the sound. Yuki was trying his best to ignore is older cousin while he attempted to help Hatsuharu with his homework.

"Hari! What a surprise I-" But the dog was cut off by Hatori's quick words. The doctor had never sounded this frantic before. "All right...Yes...No, I haven't seen her. Momiji is out for the day, so he wouldn't know...Yes...I'll tell them...We will be right there..."

"What's up? Hatori angry or somethin'?" Kyo asked as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing the milk.

The quick rat snatched the carton from the cat's grasp just before it touched his lips, and asked over Kyo's yelling, "Why are we going over to Hatori's?"

"Well it seems that our new little flower has been blown away by the wind." Shigure explained just as casually as if he were discussing the weather.

"_What!_"

"Hm...It looks like Suki needs a new babysitter." Haru put his arm around Yuki's shoulders. "We volunteer. Kyo you have to stay here or she might get scared."

_Haru's nonchalant attitude is almost as bad as Shigure's!_ Yuki thought.

"Wait, before she gets someone else to watch over her...we need to find her first. That is why we shall go to Hari's house! Toooooohruuuuu!" Shigure called with that _almost_-evil glint in his eye.

The ever-cheerful girl poked her head out of the half-way cleaned kitchen and smiled. She had come over for the day to help the boys get the house in better shape and to fix some of those broken doors that the house had required since she last came over. "Yes, Shigure! Do you need anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! You will be coming with us to Hatori's house."

The look in her large eyes changed, "Oh! Is Hatori okay? He isn't sick, is he?"

"No, my dear!" The dog waved a hand at her and helpfully untied her apron. "No, it's just that our precious Mitsuki has going missing. That's all."

So the dog, cat, rat, cow, and Tohru made their way to the doctor's house, searching for the girl as they went. Questions troubled them as they walked down the path. No one had ever run away from a Sohma house before...even if many people had wanted to.

_She couldn't have gone that far... _

_Why would she run away? _

_Maybe she just walking and got lost..._

_Didn't she know that she isn't supposed to go out without someone else with her? _

_I'm hungry..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kazuma had called me and told me-" Hatori paused, "Well...we were just _talking_ for about an hour and when I finally got off the phone, Mitsuki wasn't in the house. I mean, her shoes are still here. Why would she leave her shoes if it's freezing outside?"

Yuki stood rigid... _Kazuma. He told Hatori about the marks... _The usually composed Prince felt like he was going to be sick. _Those scars that marred her perfect skin... She might be stuck with those forever... and the memories that went with them must have been just as painful._

"She didn't want you to know that she was going out." Everyone looked up at Kyo. For once, he was actually being serious – _This is new_. "_What_! Don't look at me like that! I mean...well, I did it before. Everyone would just think that I was hiding _inside_ the house if I left my shoes..."

"Then we have to find her..." Hatori ordered – the rest of his sentence didn't even need to be said. _...before Akito does..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Those greasy hands ran through her disheveled chestnut hair forcefully, giving her head a sharp jolt of pain. "Very good, my little princess..." He purred, "This might have been your best run through yet." Then he laughed – that horrible laughter that made the bile rise in her throat. _**

**_Turning her head to the side, she emptied her stomach which was basically empty to begin with. The acids that came up burned her parched throat and her whole body felt like it was dying little by little. _**

**_His breath was hot on her ear and she could smell his sweat and fluids everywhere... She was going to be sick again. "I want you to always remember this day. And do you know how I'm going to make you remember?" Her lifeless blue eyes looked at him in total defeat, awaiting the punishment. _**

**_Without another thought she was thrown against the nearest wall, but he was on top of her before she even had a chance to gather her wits. For a few seconds it felt like her whole body was being covered in his hands. She screamed louder than she had in her entire life – this was insane! _**

**_She tried to form the words 'stop' or 'no', maybe even 'please', but none of them came. Words never had effect on him... _**

**_"Ah!" There was the pain... _**

_**She jerked her head up and saw blood making its way from her hip down her leg. A pool was forming on the wooden floors below her – staining it. A few more red droplets landed on her bare stomach, and when she looked up trying to find the source, she was horrified to see the blood dripping from that smirking mouth of... **Oh... my... G-His teeth! His teeth! **Tears came flowing and nothing would stop them! She was marked! She was scarred! He had finally made a permanent claim...on her...body... **_

_**"You are mine! You dirty little bitch! Mine!" With the last of his laugh coming out of his foul mouth, her father turned his back to her and walked back down the hall. **No! No! No more! _

**_This time...she fought back..._**

Mitsuki buried her head in her hands and swallowed her tears. She didn't want to cry for what he had done to her anymore. It was just giving him more power. That morning was over – it didn't matter what he did... or what _she_ did... She was here at the Sohma Estate now, and nothing was going to make her go back. _Nothing..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tohru, wait!" Shigure whispered, as he grabbed the girl's arm and watched the other men disappear outside on their quest. "Come back inside with me. I think I can find her a lot faster than they can, but you have to help me!"

Without any questions, Tohru followed her friend into the house and waited for instructions on what she was supposed to do. "Now then, I need you to stand in front of me like this." He grabbed her shoulders and placed her directly in front of him. "All righty!" And with that, Shigure squeezed Tohru with all of his might and a _poof _promptlyfollowed.

"Oh I get it!" Tohru looked down at the black dog and smiled. "You are going to sniff her out! How clever!"

"Okay, now go back to her room and get me something that smells like her, so I can get her scent." Shigure 'barked'.

A short time later, Ms. Honda appeared holding up and small white sock triumphantly. "Here you go!" She bent down and put the garment under the dog's nose and let him take a big whiff. While Shigure got familiar with the sweet, delicate scent, he thought idly: _The least she could have done was get me some panties or something... _But there was no more time to dwell on it, as the smell led his sharp nose to a small garden in the middle of the estate.

From behind a bush Tohru and Shigure both spotted the young girl seated on a bench, shaking her head. "Suki-chan!" Tohru called. At this, Mitsuki was rapidly brought back to reality. The first vision she had was of her friend and a large dog running towards her.

Suki didn't even have a chance to think before the dog jumped into her lap and ran his slobbery tongue up her cheek. This cute animal immediately took hold of her mind and every nightmare vanished... for now. _I wonder who owns this dog! _She giggled and patted the dog's soft head as she was smothered with more kisses.

"We have been looking all over for you!" Tohru exclaimed. "But I'm so glad that you are safe!" Suki's eyes brightened a bit. _They were worried about me? _Then, another thought hit her like a rock. _Oh, no! Hatori... he found out that I went for a walk alone... Oh, no! _But again the dog covered her face and hands with doggy-kisses and pulled on her scarf to bring her off the bench and down to the ground.

Suki glanced up at Tohru – worry painted on her innocent face. The other girl read her expression and immediately went on her knees next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Mitsuki pulled back and bit her lower lip. _How will I show him that it's all right? _

"P-Please...It's okay." Tohru scooted just a little closer and Mitsuki met her gaze. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I just wanted to tell you that everything will be all right now. Okay?" Now Mitsuki felt guilty about turning down the comfort this girl had offered. Her words really _did_ seem true. _Everything will be all right. I mean, if Tohru isn't mad, then Hatori won't be... right? _Suki gave a shy smile and laid a slightly shaky hand on Tohru's arm. That was all she could give at the moment, but just this simple contact made her spirits rise higher.

Shigure was getting tired of being ignored and leapt back onto his new flower and barked with all his might. _Play with me! Play with me! _The impact he had with her was enough to make her topple over onto the cold ground. The sly dog took this as an opportunity to bound onto her stomach and attack her face with more _wet_ signs of affection. It was all harmless – just fun and games. But Shigure did have to admit that when she scratched behind his ear like that, he just wanted to roll over and die – it felt so good.

The dog made a contented noise and rolled onto his back, letting both girls rub his furry stomach. One leg was kicking in the air, involuntarily, while his pink tongue hung out of one side of his mouth.

This is the scene that Haru, Yuki, and Hatori walked into. They had met a few yards away, brought together by the familiar sounds of Shigure in dog form. The adrenaline that was coursing through their veins was hot out of fear, as each of them thought that their secret was out.

All three ran into the small garden area, panting, sweating and bug-eyed. Both girls were startled by their presence, but Tohru quickly responded to the unanswered question, "Um... _Spot_ and I found Suki! It's all okay now." She gave the best smile she could and everyone looked down at Mitsuki.

She didn't like all the attention and was getting nervous. But her fears were raised when her doctor grabbed the dog roughly and mumbled something to an enraged Yuki. Both the boy and dog were gone, and just in a matter of seconds Yuki came back around the corner... no dog in sight.

Hatori whipped his head around to his patient and brought her up to her feet so fast the she almost fell down again. His grip was forceful and her arm was starting to hurt. Suki's natural instincts bubbled up to the surface and she yanked her limb out of his grasp and backed up as far as she could go until she hit the bench.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened if it wasn't _us_ that had found you? Do you even _care_? What is the _matter_ with you?" Hatori yelled, as he stepped closer to her with each new question. Those soft blue eyes, gazed up at her doctor and for the first time she was truly afraid of him.

She glanced quickly around for an exit – _any_ exit! But his voice echoed throughout her head, "No! You are going to _answer_ me!" Hatori hunched over her and shoved his face directly in front of the girl's. His large hands that once were a comfort to Mitsuki now grabbed her by the shoulders so she couldn't get away. Her mind was screaming, _I told you so! You can't trust anyone! Look what he is doing to you, now! _

"Tell me! _Now_!" His green eyes were lit by a flame so bright that Mitsuki felt that her face was on fire just from his gaze. Her skin was being scorched from this touch. She looked at those hands on her arms and was terrified so much that her whole stomach was threatening to come up. _It hurts! It hurts! Stop touching! It hurts!_

Hatori couldn't explain his actions any more than he could stop them. All of his fear for her life and _their_ life...together...just made him so angry that he snapped. The doctor had visions of Akito holding Suki's future in the palm of his small, weak hand and crushing it completely. "_Tell me!_"

Not only was Mitsuki scared out of her mind, but she was actually starting to get angry. This man that had promised her safety and security was now the object of her terror. _Liar! Traitor! Monster! Liar! Traitor! Monster! You're all alike! You're all monsters! _Suki used all of the strength that she could muster and pushed as hard as she could, making the enraged doctor stumble back.

Horrible names for the doctor were just on tip of Mitsuki's tongue...but whenever she opened her mouth to scream them in his shocked face, nothing came out – not even a single syllable... She tried again and again to get the words that were just below the surface out of her dry mouth, however none came...

Everything inside of Mitsuki was sinking lower and lower and into a dark pit. There was no light...just darkness closing in everywhere.

She ran.

She ran and she didn't look back.

Her feet were flying fast, tears were streaming down her face, and everything appeared so quiet. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Mitsuki had wanted to talk – she had wanted to let someone know what she thought... but all her words were bottled up inside of her in some inaccessible place.

She didn't even realize that when her feet finally hit a hard floor it was the floor of the house she shared with Hatori. Without even thinking, she fell onto the couch and let her sobs fill the air around her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hatori saw Mitsuki run away from him after trying to actually talk, his heart just fell. That look of panic and horror in her eyes had been enough to stop him in his tracks, but when she had pushed him and attempted to say..._something_... Hatori knew that he had gone too far. The doctor got back up to his feet and dashed after Suki.

Yuki and Haru made a move to run after the pair, but a humble Tohru stopped them, "I-I think they need to be alone for awhile..." She was right, of course...but both boys wished that they had been the one that could have comforted Suki.

The light frosting on the ground made it easier for Hatori to follow Mitsuki's small fleeting trail right to his front door. The cold air was nipping at his face and stinging his eyes, but nothing would stop his mission to get to Suki before it was too late – before she would really never trust anyone again.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest when he ran in the house and saw this shaking form curled up in a little ball on the couch, weeping. Mitsuki seemed smaller than ever in that defeated position.

He could tell when she heard his footsteps, because she immediately sat up and tried to run to the nearest door. "No!" Hatori acted without thinking and seized her by the arm. Her screams were loud and they reminded him of the ones she had made when he had first met her that fateful day at the hospital.

Hatori let go immediately. Suki collapsed on the couch, hid her face in her hands and shook her head. _I can't do anything! I'm so stupid! I can't even say what's wrong! _

The doctor was at a total loss. He had thought that she had been doing so well the past few days that she might be almost cured, but this dream came crashing down. "Damn, damn, damn!" Hatori fell down to the couch, too, and ran his hands through his hair. "I-I'm _sorry_! I'm _sorry_, Mitsuki! I overreacted and you didn't deserve that! _Please_! Just...Just _look_ at me! I'm _begging_...you..._please_..."

_What?_

_You're...apologizing... to me? But... Why? _Her face was still wet with tears, but Mitsuki gathered enough courage to look up at Hatori. His skin was a horrible pale color and his eyes were a dull grey-green – no longer vibrant, but almost dead looking...

There was a sliver a hope now that Suki was looking at him. Hatori could feel his heart race once more, and he tried again to apologize, "Mitsuki, you have to understand... I only got so angry because... because I was... _scared_! The second I knew that you had gone, I saw images of you being taken away and I would have never seen you again! Do you realize that if you disobey those rules that Akito set, you are to be taken away from here...forever?"

Suki shook her head. _No... No, they can't take me away! No! _

"Yes, they will... That's why I wanted you to tell me why you ran away. But I shouldn't have put all that pressure on you...and for that, I am deeply sorry..." He was talking in a soft voice now – almost a whisper. "If I was told that I could never see you again, Suki, I think I would be dead inside. You don't know how much joy you have brought me these past few days... You just don't know how much you have done...for me..."

Those words were like a candle that cleared away the darkness that was forming inside of her. _He didn't mean to get so mad! _Her blue eyes shone with new tears, but ones of happiness. _He really does care... _Hatori was no longer looking at her, and her small hand reached out to his cheek like it had done just a few nights before.

It was a feather-light touch, but enough to make the doctor bring his face up. There was a single tear that trickled down his tan skin, but one of her delicate fingers brushed it away. _I'm sorry, too... _Even if the words didn't form on her lips, Hatori was almost certain that was what she was thinking...

Both of his hands grabbed the sides of her face and he just let himself melt into those sapphire eyes. Very slowly, he brought her face closer until he could feel her soft breath collide with his own. Hatori brought his lips up until they planted a tender kiss on her flawless forehead. He let his mouth linger on her warm skin for a moment before he planted a kiss on both of her wet cheeks. He could taste the salt of her tears and wanted more than anything to make them go away. Hatori never wanted to see her cry again.

He let his own forehead rest gently against hers, as he took a deep breath to steady his emotions. He could taste her sweetness on his lips and it was intoxicating...but he kept himself under tight control. He finally got her trust back, and he didn't want to lose it again – not now...

They both moved away from each other at the same time and let their hands drop back into place by their sides. "Suki..." Hatori's eyes were misted over, but not with tears. No, it was something more, but Mitsuki couldn't put a name to it... "Please... don't leave me again..."

The warmest smile graced her perfect lips and she scooted closer to him on the couch. Slowly, she shook her head back and forth. _Never. I promise... Never. _

"Thank you..." Hatori let himself lean back on the sofa and his head fell back as he closed his tired eyes. Suddenly something warm was leaning on him and when he opened his eyes, Suki had laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep with that same contented smile on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I think that this was my longest chapter yet! YAY! Are you proud? Did you like it? Now, some of the mysteries start to unfold, but there is still _sooooooooooooo_ much more to go! HA! Please review for me and give me any suggestions or ideas that you have! I love hearing from the people that read this!

TTFN!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	17. Fallen Rose Petals

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle?

**Disclaimer: **By this point in the story I would like to know who still thinks that I own Fruits Basket! Ha ha...

**Quote: **"No one is worth crying over, and the one that is will never give you a reason to."

In this chapter I introduce _THE_ _FOUNTAIN_! Ha ha. I love fountains and this one is really pretty. I won't describe it much in this chapter, but I can give you the website if you want to see it. The site is: www(dot)fizzano(dot)com(slash)images4(slash)fountain(dot)jpg

Chapter 16: _Fallen Rose Petals_

_One whole week... _

Mitsuki looked down at her doctor's sleeping face and smiled. About half an hour before, Hatori had said that he was going to pick up something from his room and be back downstairs. When he didn't come down after ten minutes, Suki decided to go check on him. The sight of her doctor sprawled out on his bed with his suit still on, save his jacket, made her fall into a fit of giggles.

When her laughs had made Hatori shift in his sleep, Suki covered her mouth with her hand and got a blanket from the hall closet. Covering Hatori had won her a sleep-filled smile that soon faded away as he fell deeper into his dreamland.

_Seven full days... _

One week ago, Mitsuki would have never thought that anything this amazing could happen to her..._Then again, one week ago, my name hadn't been 'Mitsuki'... _She chuckled a bit at the thought. But God had blessed her with a miracle – no, _many_ miracles... and she could name every one of them. _Thank you, God, for bringing me this new and wonderful family... Hatori, Haru, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, Tohru, Kyo, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, and Shishou... All of them have helped me through this week. _

With a smile bright enough to light an entire room, Suki made her way down the wooden stairs, careful to avoid the two planks in the middle that made a squeaking noise. Hatori had worked from dawn until dusk and Suki didn't want to disturb him now. She hoped that he was having a nice dream.

Mitsuki was about to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she saw a shadow pass a window by the front door. She took a sharp breath and raced to the front door to make sure that it was locked. Mitsuki sighed heavily and sank to the floor – back against the door – when she was assured that it was secured.

Crawling slowly over to the window, Suki peered outside into the darkness, hoping that she wouldn't see another face looking back at her. Instead what she saw made her more worried than the ugly face of any burglar.

Haru Sohma was staring up at the star-filled sky with the most troubled expression that she had ever seen one of her new friends wear. There was something that he was clutching in his right hand, but in the darkness Suki couldn't tell what it was. Her worried eyes looked over his face again, and the moonlight caught the shimmer of tears on his pale cheeks. The boy ran a hand nervously through his hair and walked into the shadow of a tree nearby.

Mitsuki bit her bottom lip – she was in quite a dilemma. She had promised her doctor that she would _never_ leave without an escort again. But now her friend was out at midnight, crying, with no one else to help him. _What should I do?_ Those sapphire eyes gazed up the stairs and she thought of what Hatori would do if she left again. Would he reject her? Would he make her leave? Would he hate her?

Suki stood up, walked over to the closet, and grabbed a light blue coat and scarf that had once been Tohru's. She had made her decision.

_I mean, if I go out and meet up with Haru then he is _technically_ an escort...right?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By now, Suki was breathing hard but still going strong. She hadn't been able to see Haru as he made his way around the complex, but she could follow his trail in the freshly fallen snow. Mitsuki hugged the coat tighter around her body, hoping that Hatsuharu would stop sometime and quit wandering around. _I wonder if he's lost... _

The chilly night air was getting to the small girl and she could feel the tips of her fingers and toes going numb. At least she had enough sense this time to wear a pair of shoes. She snuggled the bottom half of her face in the woolen material of the scarf to keep her teeth from chattering.

After only a few more minutes of trudging through the snow, Mitsuki stop dead in her tracks. She could see Haru's oddly colored hair shining in the dim light while he sat on the retaining wall of a large fountain. The water made a soft trickling sound behind him, and Suki thought that this was one of the most peaceful places she had ever seen.

Again the young boy looked up at the stars and shook his right fist high up in the air. Finally, Haru was in enough moonlight that Mitsuki could make out what he was holding in his hand. _A... rose...? _Just at that moment, his usually handsome and humble face was instantly contorted with rage as he screamed some unintelligible words to the open sky.

Suki didn't wait another second to run to Haru, and she caught his arm just as he sat harshly back down on the fountain. When his head whirled around and faced her, she knew that she had startled him as much as his outburst had startled her. They were both nose to nose and breathing hard – their puffs of breath were visible in the cold air as it rose up to the twinkling stars. Haru's slate-grey eyes were filled with anger, and little gold flakes danced in those dark pools.

The anger frightened Mitsuki, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't her he was mad at. _Who could _ever_ make Haru this aggravated?_

After a moment, their breathing returned to normal and Mitsuki tore her azure eyes from his confused face and glimpsed down at his right palm, trying to get a better look at what she thought was a rose.

The sight of his hand wrenched a gasp from Suki's throat and her shocked, innocent face searched his eyes for answers. A slow steady drip of a sticky, red liquid was leaking from his pale hand and dripping off of the scarlet petals of the flower.

"She didn't want it..." Haru tried to explain in a hushed voice. Those small delicate hands grasped his right hand and pried his strong fingers from the dying blossom. When she finally got his palm open, fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at all the cuts the sharp thorns had made in his skin. _He was trying to hurt himself! But..._Why! _Why would he do something like this! _

Suki looked up again from his hand and Haru felt ashamed of himself for doing this to himself. Even if he was angry and the cuts didn't hurt that much, her tears made him rethink his actions when he was rejected.

"D-Did you follow me here?" She didn't answer – he knew she wouldn't. Slowly removing the scarf from around her neck, Mitsuki carefully wrapped the injured hand. Haru took a breath through clenched teeth as the wool rubbed his tender flesh.

The cow looked at the top of Suki's head as she was bent over her patchwork. His eyes leisurely wandered down her milk-toned forehead to the pink tip of her pert little nose. "Why did you follow me here? Aren't you supposed to stay put unless you have someone with you?" It was a question worth asking even if there wasn't going to be an answer. But Mitsuki surprised him, as she often had a habit of doing.The smallest of smiles graced her lips and she met his gaze. Her eyes turned questioning and Haru knew that if Suki kept looking at him like that, he might break down and tell her _everything_... that wouldn't be good... "Fine... Fine. You win. I'll tell.

"Suki-cha-" His words were cut off as she prepared to listen to him by placing his injured limb in her warm lap and sheltering it from the cold with her own gentle hands. He cleared his throat and started once more, "Suki-chan... I used to have a girlfriend named Rin. She is part of the... _Sohma_ _family_... too. We... we broke up a while ago but I didn't want to... and today was... well, today was her birthday. I brought her this rose, but... she wouldn't take it."

Haru nodded his head in the direction of the rose that was now lying on the ground with a few flurries of snow covering the velvety petals. "I got her the red one, thinking that she would like the color. But she said that...it _disgusted_ her... that _I_... disgusted her...I don't _understand_." Those grey eyes were dark now – almost to the point of being black. His voice had grown rougher and deeper, but only slightly.

Mitsuki squeezed his long fingers, cautious of the scratches from the rose thorns. _That was so sweet of you and she was so cruel. How could any body be that cruel to you? You deserve someone who will be sweet to you... _He wouldn't look at her now, but just kept staring at the fallen flower. _Come on, Haru... I'll take care of you... _

_Besides, you need some bandages... _Mitsuki didn't give any sign that she was going to move until she did, and this jerked Haru back to the present. The girl moved so fast that the clumsy cow almost fell on her, but he caught himself just in time to see her grab his hand and walked briskly back down the path. The tranquil sound of the waterfall was silenced by the wind as the couple made their way back to Hatori's house.

All Hatsuharu saw of Suki as she trekked through the snow was her back and her silky brown hair that flowed behind her in the heavy breeze. The locks seemed to have grown in the short time that she had come to live with them, but they weren't the only thing that had changed...

When she had first appeared, Suki's skin was so ghostly pale that Haru thought she had never seen the sun. Her eyes used to be slightly sunken in – a sign of bad nutrition – and her body was so thin, everyone thought that she had starved herself. Now her small body was filling out... _nicely_... But a few days ago, Yuki had confided in Haru about something that happened at the dojo and now both of the boys had a feeling that Suki hadn't harmed herself – someone else did... _Bastard... _

Someone had broken this little girl, and she wasn't even pushing her problems on everyone else, even though she had the right to. She was taking the troubles of everyone else on her two tiny shoulders and bearing them as if they held no weight at all... There wasn't a name that described Suki-chan better than '_guardian_ _angel'_...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Do they ever turn on the TV? _Haru made regular stops at Hatori's house the past week and not once had he seen the television on. _Where is the remote anyway? _Once they had gotten in the house, Suki had shown the cow to the couch and disappeared into the kitchen and when she did return, she immediately went into Hatori's office. He didn't know what she was doing, but he was getting bored waiting. The TV was the only thing that could occupy his mind and now he couldn't even find the damn remote!

The irritation at Rin, plus the annoyance of waiting, the frustration at the remote for being hidden, and the anger at the stupid coffee table for just... _being_ there... all exploded inside of Haru and he kicked at the table.

It just rolled over on the floor, not making the big crashing noise that he had hoped. But that small noise was enough to draw Mitsuki out from the dark office carrying some white bandages and a few bottles. Once again, Haru regretted his actions... Maybe he couldn't control his _actions_ when he got so angry... but maybe he could control his _anger_...?

_For_ _her_...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Mitsuki heard the quiet crash, all she could think about was waking up Hatori. _Haru, what are you doing! _She had found him in the living room, fuming over the overturned table and shaking with rage. Haru's eyes were blacker than ever, and this scared Suki more than she let on. Trying to keep a calm face, she walked casually over to where her friend stood, and pushed lightly on his shoulder to make him sit.

Those delicate fingers applying a light pressure to his shoulder slowly drained the raging Haru of his anger and brought him into reality. She removed the scarf from his hand and carefully laid the bloody garment off to the side.

Suki poured some of the liquid from the bottles onto a cotton ball and gently rubbed it on his palm. They sat in silence for a minute while she worked, but Haru kept seeing the small girl fidget, looking like Momiji did when he really had to go to the bathroom. "Are you…okay?" Hatsuharu asked quietly.

Her face was puckered with confusion as she wiggled her cute bottom on the cushion, but finally when she stood up, the remote stared up at the couple and Haru couldn't help it when his head fell back and he laughed. He didn't know why this struck him as hilarious, but his eyes filled with tears of happiness. As he regained his dignity and his breath, he saw Mitsuki staring at him with a sort of expression that could only be described as adorable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki was so happy that Haru was laughing that all she could do was watch him. The transformation from the brooding, dark Haru to this carefree, fun Haru was so quick that the girl was hoping she would be ready if he ever decided to change back again.

After she moved the remote to the coffee table – that was now turned right-side-up – she sat back down only to see Hatori at the bottom of the stairs staring at them with an expression close to annoyance. His tan face was framed by a mass of dark disheveled hair, and Haru could only stare behind him in shock. In all of his years with his cousin he had never seen him with a hair or button out of place. At the moment, he looked like he had been hit by a truck with his unbuttoned shirt and sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing here, Hatsuharu?" The tone was quiet, but filled with hidden power.

"Just came over for a little breakfast."

Hatori looked away from his cousin to his patient and noticed that her eyes were bright with amusement and a light blush on her cheeks. He cleared his throat and took his almost-hungry gaze away from Suki and on to the pressing matters of Haru wanting breakfast and 2am. "Why-" The doctor began.

"I thought that it might take us awhile to make breakfast for everyone so I decided to come over early to help Suki prepare it." The cow said casually. Hatori knew that this was a lie – no one (at least that he knew of) was coming over today – and if he didn't know any better, Haru and Suki were trying to hide something.

_I'll get Haru alone later and figure out was it going on… For now… _"Mitsuki, I don't think that I will be able to go back to sleep." The look in her eyes was one of worry and sadness. "Don't worry; it's not your fault. I was already up when I heard Haru." This was partly true. He had been awakened by a horrible dream with his hands numb from clutching the sheets so tight. "Maybe," Hatori started and smiled – his eyes shining with suppressed laughter, "Maybe I can help you two in kitchen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After calling Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Ayame, and Momiji, burning three batches of scrambled eggs, dropping two bags of flour, stepping and slipping on spilled pancake batter, setting of the smoke alarm with the bacon, _and_ making tea, breakfast was set and Mitsuki brought the last plate of non-burned eggs out to her friends. The girl took her usual place beside Hatori and breakfast was enjoyed by everyone.

Even if it was 5am and everyone was in their pajamas (Momiji thought that they should have a pajama breakfast every week from now on), it was a pleasant _early_ morning. Kyo had stopped with his complaints about how early it was when he filled his stomach with most of the bacon and Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were bantering back and forth over who should do the dishes.

Mitsuki just stared in amazement at her 'family' – that's what she thought of them now. They weren't just her friends…they were her family. She was so overcome with emotion she didn't even realize that she gulped her milk down faster than she should have. Suki felt the tightening of her throat a little too late.

A dainty _burp _interrupted all comments, as her new-found family stared at her in disbelief. Her blue eyes widened until Hatori feared they would engulf her entire face. A bright blush started from the tip of her nose and ran all the way to the tips of her ears before anyone got over the shock.

The pause was broken by Momiji, and then everyone chimed in with laughter. It took a moment, but Suki joined in with a soft giggle.

_This was a good first week…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am sooooooooo sry that it took so long for me to update, but my computer crapped out on me and I almost lost this whole story and everything else on my computer :sigh: but it's ok now! This wasn't my best chapter, but it was a cute filler. Thx goes to my friend, WaitingForYesterday, but also to everyone else who has reviewed throughout this entire story! Every single one of you makes my day so much better when you review! I 3 yall!

TTYL!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	18. Fountain in Eden

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle???

**Disclaimer: **I really don't understand why we have to have a disclaimer when every single person on this sight owns NOTHING! lol

**Quote: **"Good writing takes more than just time; it wants your best moments and the best of you."

Mostly fluff here, if that's all right with yall!

Chapter 17: _Fountain of Eden_

Hatori's pen scratched idly in his journal as he wrote up the latest report on his patient. He dreaded the next day, Sunday, when he would have to go to Akito's house again and watch while the sick boy would read slowly over the report with smirk planted on his paper thin lips. A shudder of revulsion passed up and down his spine, but the light breeze caught the refreshing scent of Mitsuki and pushed it toward him; all disgust was gone – pleasure took over.

The dragon's green eyes lower in happiness as the sweet, tantalizing scent reached him. If it was possible, it was like she smelled _warm_…and _fresh_… Looking like the innocent angel he knew she was, Suki laid on her stomach in the frosty grass. The doctor could never quite grasp the reason she never seemed to be cold even on the snowiest day, but he learned that nothing he said could stop her. A quiet, _stubborn_ angel. Her cute legs swung back and forth in the air as she stared down at another one of his medical books, this one more delicately titled _History of Viruses: Book One. _She seemed a little bored with this one after the second chapter because of the lack of pictures.

A thought struck Hatori – one that often entered his mind now. _Even if she doesn't say anything, it's like I can tell what she is thinking._ Hatori tried to pay attention to everything the young girl did, so he could get a feel for what she liked and disliked. It was a must if they were to live happily together.

The next section on the report was filled with the new discoveries he found having to do with Suki. For one, if he stroked her cheek while she was asleep, she would smile until the expression faded away and she slipped further into dreamland. She would never have hot chocolate without a handful of marshmallows on top. Mitsuki still opened doors and windows all over the house for no reason that Hatori knew; but he was now aware that no matter how many times he shut or locked them, his angel would have them open again within a few minutes. Hatori had never wanted spring to come so quickly – it was too cold for open windows. But the doctor didn't have the heart to tell the girl to stop; it was just too cute!

Hatori knew that he would have to tear this section out before he handed this to the head of the Sohma family, but it was worth writing. His pen stopped moving as his eyes concentrated on her profile. No longer was she looking at the book but out into the wind. She often did that, nowadays – seeing something that wasn't there. Hatori yearned for the day when she would spill her secrets and tell him what it is she saw, good or bad. He would do anything to hear her melodic voice first say his name… _or say anything, for that matter…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Concentrating on the wind, Mitsuki's mind played a trick on her and brought to life a vivid picture of breakfast a few mornings ago. The unlady-like burp that betrayed Suki at the table was worth it when she heard her doctor laugh after all of this time. She saw his tanned face before her eyes and she was warmed by his green gaze. His laughter had rocked her to the core. It had been low but full of joy. She was so happy _she_ had caused the laughter that the _way_ she caused it didn't seem to matter anymore. His bright teeth had been so white against his dark face and his eyes finally seemed to have life in them.

_He was beautiful_.

Her fair face flushed at this thought and she chuckled lightly as she closed her eyes and tried to keep the memory fresh. She only hoped that it wouldn't be another week before she could hear the sweet sound of his laughter again. Suki reflected back to when she laughed for the first time… _That was good medicine, _then_… now, nothing would satisfy me more than Hatori's deep laugh. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She chanced a glance at her doctor and realized his affectionate gaze rested on her, as well. She didn't look deep enough into his eyes, for Hatori knew that if she looked and knew what he was really thinking – _the grass was soft and with his coat laid out on the snow below them, they could be quite warm_ – she would have run away. But her blue eyes just moved back to the book with a half-smile gracing her lips. That's what did it for Hatori – the smile. He stifled a groan and got back down to his work, determined to finish.

For ten peaceful minutes, the couple sat in a comfortable silence, not at all bothered that the other wasn't talking. This was not awkward or strange, but a sense of normalcy floated above them like a cloud and both wished that this day would never end. Suki was so concentrated on this moment and her book that when a leaf brushed against her nose and landed on the page, she almost jumped in alarm. It was such a small little thing that she giggled when she realized her reaction.

Hatori looked up to make sure everything was all right in his little Eden and he watched, mesmerized, as his Eve took the delicate leaf in her small hand and turned around to sit up. Her pink lips parted and puckered slightly as she made the leaf come to life and fly away with her breath. He watched her for a long moment as she followed the floating leaf with that unwavering, yet calm sapphire gaze.

Both man and girl smiled in contentment and again she turned to meet his eyes. The water trickling from the fountain Hatori was sitting on set the heavenly mood once more and the couple turned back to their books still very aware of the other so close to them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki had a gentle but firm grip on Haru's upper arm while his cousin flared his nostrils and threatened, "Just leave her _alone_, dumb ass." Haru's voice was low and his body was still rigid so Yuki knew he shouldn't let go. Black Haru had been very close to the surface lately and the black tint of the cow's eyes betrayed his emotions. Yuki's violet eyes snapped with his own anger but he tried to keep it in check. The dojo was no place for this kind of fighting.

One of Shishou's other students, not one of the many Sohmas – even if they didn't know about the curse, the other Sohmas knew not to mess with Hatsuharu when he was in that mood – saw the state that Haru was in and decided to push it a bit further. Besides he really did want to know more about the girl that had been there a few days ago. "Ah, c'mon! What's there to hide? Is she like your personal _pet,_ Haru?" The boy taunted and this caused a noise much like a growl to cross the cow's snarling lips. Yuki dangerously narrowed his eyes and crouched a bit lower, but still kept a good grip on Haru. Even Kyo, who had been watching from a distance, felt his ire pricked when they mentioned Suki as a 'pet'. Though he wasn't as fond of the girl as his cousins, she was still nice and didn't deserve that.

"At least tell us her name…" The boy's friend whined.

"Yuki, c'mon…I saw how you looked at her. You _gotta_ be just as curious as we are. But wait…" the boy laughed at a private joke and then decided to share it. It was his biggest mistake. "Maybe you have already seen everything there is to see s-"

The next thought the boy had was, _Why am I looking at the ceiling…? _The piercing, dark violet eyes peered down at him with such disgust that the boy thought he had never seen such a beautiful face so distorted.

"You know," Yuki said almost calmly, acting as if he was talking to Haru who was still fuming but slightly sedated, "_Some_ people are only alive because it is illegal to shoot them…" Those eyes looked down at the boy on the floor again. No one ever thought that Yuki could get so mad.

Even though Kazuma had said he would be gone a little while, his meeting hadn't lasted as long as he thought. When this small confrontation started and Shishou first saw the black blood lust in Haru's eyes, he almost intervened. This new girl was very sweet and gentle, but she sure could cause a stir among his students. But the boys handled themselves better than expected with minimal violence. Kazuma did not like actual fighting in class, but the teacher did have to admit that what the others boys were saying about little Mitsuki made him a little irritated too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By now the book had gotten utterly boring with no pictures and huge words that Mitsuki could only guess at the meaning. She wandered over to the fountain where Hatori sat, but was careful to be as quiet as she could so he could finish his work. He gave a soft glance her way, but turned back to his work completely relaxed. This made Suki happy as she stepped lightly onto the retaining wall of the fountain and found her balance quickly.

Hatori's head shot up in alarm at her precarious position and he started to protest until he saw the look of happiness spread across her delicate face. She laughed and wobbled a bit, but he was right by her side and grabbed her hand. Not only did this girl _smell_ warm, she _was_ warm. As close as he was, Hatori could feel the heat radiating from that creamy skin. Her hand squeezed his larger one in delight at this change in position and Hatori noticed for the first time how much his hand dwarfed her own. She was just so small and fragile. He had the sudden urge to gently brush a strand of wavy hair from her glowing face. His brown fingers placed the tress behind a small ear and neither of them had ever been so happy.

Mitsuki was captivated by her doctor's gentleness. Ever since that horrible day that he had first yelled at her, he was always so careful and tender. She felt like a cherished doll – no one had ever been affectionate with her and this treasured feeling sent her soaring with pleasure. The bliss was mirrored in her eyes and Hatori was certain if she kept looking at him so warmly, he was going to return his fondness for her more physically.

So with a last squeeze to her hand he let it glide out of his as he sat down again on the fountain's edge and wrote a few more notes concerning his patient's well being. These, too, would not be pleasing to Akito, and for some reason, the thought that he would have to rip these pages out of the report and hide them in his desk did not seem so terrible at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Hatori still working, Suki successfully entertained herself with the smallest of things. First, she practiced balancing on the fountain's edge, but soon found the idea of falling in a little unpleasant for such a chilly day. Next, a few stray leaves floated in the water and she blew them in different directions. _They look like little boats! _Then she noticed a poor bug stuck on one of the leaves and it looked frantic on the shaky boat. _Poor thing! _She scooped up the leaf and bug together and gently laid it on the ground unaware of the amused glance the doctor was pointing at her. He shook his head with a smile and started the last few sentences of the report. Success was in sight and Hatori was racing toward it.

After the bug incident, there didn't seem to be anything new to do, so Mitsuki quietly climbed on the wall again and tiptoed silently until she stood on the fountain wall directly behind her doctor. At her tall vantage point, the girl looked down at the paper he was writing and was fascinated by the small precise cursive with which Hatori wrote. She didn't really read the words but looked at the curves and dips the pen made on the paper. Mitsuki had never seen someone mark so fast. She giggled to herself and Hatori still didn't look up. This was her entertainment now.

A few minutes later, Hatori noticed that something was off. There were no sounds of Suki's innocent amusement and the medical book was lying on the ground, untouched. Turning around on the wall he sat on to get a better look behind him, his elbow collided with something soft and warm…but it was too late!

With a surprised squeal, Suki lost her footing as she was bumped and tumbled all the way to the ground. But something stopped her fall…something _wet_… Both mouths hung open in shock as they assessed her new position – butt in the fountain, knees up and sprawled apart, arms supporting her in the back, and her whole body from hair to small toe was soaking wet and _cold_!

Ever so slowly, her blue eyes rose to Hatori's face and what he saw there nearly sent him on the ground laughing. She was so small and in her soggy state she looked more like a drowned mouse than a young girl. When Suki saw him smile and stifle a laugh at her expense, her instincts took over and with a flip of her hand a spray of water drenched the hysterical doctor mid-laugh. Her adorable face sported a impish smirk and her dancing sapphire eyes revealed her amusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yeah, whatever…" Kyo grumbled as Haru said he was going to walk Yuki home. The cat went down another path in the shade to clear his head after being beaten again but his mortal enemy. A white towel was swung over his shoulder after he wiped the sweat from his tan forehead and his crimson eyes flickered between bright red and maroon in anger. As he concentrated on the shadows that the trees made on the ground, he realized the path he walked on.

This path was always in his nightmares. It always was the same: Akito would come into his room when the moon was high and full; Kyo wouldn't be startled…he had been expecting it; they would walk down this path, lost in shadows up to the…

_Prison_…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mitsuki gazed up at the trees looming above her while she waited for Hatori to return to their little garden with the towel he had promised. He had warned her before he left not to go anywhere – it was dangerous for Akito to find out she didn't have an escort, but it was quite safe this far into the trees. It was just easier on him if she kept quiet. Suki would do anything to make her protector's life easier…but she had to admit she was very curious about this garden.

For some reason, ever since she saw Haru here, this place held a few good memories for her…but the place was filled with misery for others. She just couldn't place her finger on _why_. The only time she had felt Sorrow's presence so close in this Eden was when she was taking the tour with Momiji and she came across that small stone house with the bars over that one tiny window.

The girl's eyes turned to a bush in the shadows when she heard a rustle not far away. _Don't go anywhere, he says… _Suki thought, _Doesn't he know this place is too interesting to stay in one place? _The noise in the bush really didn't scare her, but Mitsuki was very curious as to who would be this far away from the rest of the houses. She poked her little head out of a hole in the foliage and caught the sight of an odd patch of orange hair.

_Kyo…?_

The tall boy was facing that small stone house Mitsuki had seen before, but his face was not in the normal scowl. Every feature on that exotic face was frozen like stone. He didn't blink, he didn't breathe…he just stared. Suki had never been so frightened for someone else before! The vibrant life that usually radiated from Kyo had vanished and Suki almost started to cry as she stared at the shell ahead of her.

With only the smallest of sounds, Mitsuki scrambled back to her feet and ran in the direction of the only other house she knew – Shigure's house. Tohru had been there before and Tohru was always with Kyo; maybe she knew a way to help!

Hatori would find an empty garden when he returned, but someone had to know what was wrong with Kyo… it looked as if he had just met death…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OMG! Its done… finally… That took forever and a day to write, but at least its done! I hope that it wasn't a disappointment, but I needed to get a little bit of plot in there… TRUST ME, that is not even the main plot, so there is still lots more to be done! THX goes to all of yall that didn't send me flames over my tardiness! Luv yall!

TTFN

0o……Kcscooter……o0


	19. Together

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle???

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Fruits Basket-y, but I do own Suki! Is that enough??

**Quote: **"To the world you might be one person, but to one person you just might be the world."

Someone said that last chapter no update notices went out! Omg… I'm really sry about that! I hope it works this time!! And don't forget, if you didn't get the notice about the last chapter, you have to read it! Ha ha

Chapter 18: _Together_

Kyo's face haunted Mitsuki as she ran down the familiar path to Shigure's house. The wind whipped her face, making her nose numb and her wet hair very cold against her neck, but she couldn't stop running… Kyo was in trouble… As she ducked under a low tree branch and pushed a limb out of the way, her foot caught on a small rock and Suki fell forward. Through the worried tears now forming in her blue eyes, she tried to regain her footing by grabbing for a tree branch. The save was successful, but as she tried to run forward again, the branch struck the side of her face causing a small cut along her cheekbone. The wind had made Suki's face so numb that she didn't even feel the small injury, but pressed forward to the house.

The roof was in sight now and Mitsuki's legs began to strain with her relentless effort. Her knees wobbled a bit as she reached the door and shoved it open, but she kept her balance and searched the front room frantically for someone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru was cleaning Shigure's house like she did every weekend, and she hummed a quiet tune along with the soft music coming from the radio in the corner of the writer's office. Her head bounced up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. She went through her mental list of people that were supposed to come over. Shigure – no, he was out with Ayame and wouldn't be back before dinner. Yuki – no, he and Haru had come in just a few minutes before and were currently in the kitchen. That left… Kyo!

_Kyo's home from the dojo early! _Tohru couldn't explain the little fluttering of her heart or the warm smile that spread across her lips at the thought of the cat's name, but she was soon bounding down the stairs to greet him!

Until… _Hm?_

A disheveled and slightly wet brunette was standing in the spot Kyo was supposed to be in. Suddenly the intruder turned wide sapphire eyes brimming with tears to the stairs and it clicked! "Mitsuki-chan! Oh my goodness! What happened? Are you all right?" Tohru ran the rest of the way down the stairs, but Suki didn't move back at the sudden movement. Instead, she dashed to the bottom of the staircase before Tohru could reach the floor and stared up at the other girl.

Tohru took in Mitsuki's wet hair and clothes, the small line of blood on her delicate cheek, and the tears that were just starting to run down flushed cheeks. The small girl's cold, wet hand reached for Tohru's warm one and immediately she began to pull her to the door before Tohru had time to say anything!

"W-Wait, Suki! You're hurt!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hillsville Butter: Melts in your mouth and makes anything delicious." Haru read from the butter carton he removed from the refrigerator. He raised an eyebrow, "Why can't they just say: 'Butter: It's good. Eat it'?" He looked up at Yuki who was currently shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, Haru…"

Haru shrugged and placed the butter back in its place before turning to Yuki who was leaning against the counter with his head back and eyes closed. The rat did that when he was thinking and irritated, but didn't want to show it. Haru moved closer and his two inch advantage was useful here. He stood nose to nose with the day-dreaming or day-_nightmaring_ Yuki.

Slowly one violet eye slid open when the feeling of being watched overwhelmed him. He regretted it instantly. Those dark grey eyes stared into Yuki's and the rat nearly jumped in alarm. "What are you doing, Haru?" Yuki yelled.

"You are usually never this easily aggravated." Haru didn't even blink and didn't move an inch. Something was troubling the Sohma Prince and the cow was curious. "Does it have something to do with hitting that punk today?"

"…"

Haru stepped back and grabbed a drink from the counter. "If you feel this guilty, why didn't you just let _me_ do it? _I_ wouldn't be _moping_ around the hou-"

"I am _not_ moping!" Yuki interrupted, slamming his own drink down by the sink causing it to spill all over his hand. He stifled an oath and grabbed a towel to wipe up the mess. _Why am I acting this way? I never yell! _In a strangled, yet calmer tone Yuki added, "It's not about that…it's…"

"Yeah, ok…right…Uh-huh…" Haru agreed, nodding.

"What are you talking about?"

"I understand why you're upset." The cow stated simply.

"Wha-? Wait. _I_ don't even know why I'm upset. How do _you_?" Yuki asked, incredulous. Haru noticed that the rat's beautiful amethyst eyes hadn't been this clouded with a troubled grey in the longest time.

The side of Haru's mouth went up as if in a shrug, "I know, because I feel the same way." At this, Yuki made a wave with his hand indicating for his cousin to elaborate more on these feelings. "Well, because of us and our screwed up family, Suki is in danger from – number one, Akito – number two, those assholes at the dojo – and number three, _us_, above all. So since our miserable hides were born in this wretched little universe, Suki is constantly put at risk. And no matter how much we want to protect her, like today at the dojo, or how Hatori keeps her away from Akito, we are still jeopardizing her happiness by just _existing_. It sucks, huh?"

Haru took a long sip of his drink and crushed the can with a simple contraction of his knuckles. "Feel better?"

"I-"

"Mitsuki-chan! Oh my goodness! What happened? Are you all right?" Tohru's squeal echoed from the next room. Before either boy realized they had moved, they had reached the living room and were startled by the sight of Mitsuki hastily dragging Tohru to the door. "W-Wait, Suki! You're hurt!" Tohru finally stammered.

"What the-?" "Mitsuki!"

Suki stopped in her tracks when the slightly taller girl pulled up short and the two boys dashed out from the kitchen. She was startled for only a moment before she began to tug Tohru with both hands toward the door. Suki didn't know how much time had passed since she had seen Kyo, so every second was crucial. Tohru was a lot stronger than Mitsuki ever gave her credit for, so the pulling was getting nowhere, especially when Yuki placed a careful but strong hand on her wet arm to stop her movement.

"Mitsuki-chan, what happened to your face?" Tohru's voice finally cut through the worried haze in Suki's mind and she quickly brought a hand up to her face in shock. _I didn't feel anything… _

Haru stepped forward and his ever-calm demeanor stifled her erratic nerves for a minute. She had touched the wrong side of her face. "No, on _this_ cheek." He brushed the cut for a brief second and Suki recoiled at the sting.

"Come on, I'll help you." Tohru volunteered and Yuki started to steer her in the direction of the couch. Yuki couldn't grasp why Mitsuki was cold, wet, bleeding, and, most importantly, _alone_.

_Where in the world is Hatori?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The small girl whined softly as she tried to take hold of Tohru again. She was so worried about something and it was making Yuki very anxious. "Just come sit down. Whatever it is can wait," the Prince cooed with a gentle smile, but those wild eyes took his breath away. She looked at him with such defiance that she didn't even look like the Suki he knew.

"Suki what is it? Is something wrong with Hatori?" Haru asked as he cocked his head to the side and peered down at her. She shook her head, but grabbed Tohru again and pointed to the door. Mitsuki groaned in frustration and tried to make something – _anything_ – come out of her mouth that was coherent, but it was useless. She settled for another tug.

"You need to take Tohru somewhere." Haru translated while running a hand through his odd hair, as he pondered anything urgent enough that required Tohru. Suki nodded her head franticly and took this as a cue to go.

However, the second she turned around with Tohru in tow, Yuki grabbed her free hand and felt the coldness that covered her usual warmth. "You can't go back out there. You are chilled to the bone and you need to treat that cut." His voice was still comforting, but that didn't mask the serious tone behind the words.

Mitsuki knew that her friend was only doing this because he was worried, and that meant the world to her. But now was not the time to deal with a small scratch when it would still be there when she got back.

She took a deep breath and held up a small finger. "One second," Haru needlessly explained with a small smile playing on his lips. Yuki shot his cousin a hard look, but turned back to Mitsuki with adoring eyes. But she unwillingly tore her eyes away from the warm sight, and kept to her quest. This time she almost reached the door.

Yuki only had enough time to grab Tohru's free hand before the girls reached the door, but it was enough to make Suki stumble back, although not actually fall. "Okay, then, I will go with you, if you have to go so badly."

This was even worse than not going at all! Mitsuki adored Yuki and was so happy that he cared enough for her to keep her safe, but she had seen the way Kyo acted around Yuki. Not only did the loud boy get even _louder_, but he just closed up. Suki was sure no one else really noticed this automatic collapse like she did – except for Tohru. Nothing could be worse for her friend, than to bring Yuki to a sight of so much pain. Mitsuki was sure that it would crush Kyo.

Mitsuki tried to push all of these anxious feelings into her eyes as she placed her tiny, damp hands on Yuki's chest and gazed up into his eyes. Slowly, she shook her head back and forth. The salty tears were coming back and they stung worse than the scratch. _Please… Let her go alone… Let us go alone… Please… _

The curse bubbled to the surface and Yuki almost choked at this contact. _But those eyes… _They seemed both too young and too ancient for the small oval face they were set in. The only reaction that seemed appropriate was to nod and that is exactly what Yuki did… very, _very_ slowly…

Haru and Tohru were both completely confused, but neither of them had the chance to comment before the girls were out the door and running down the path toward Eden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By now, Suki was nearly dry and she smiled wryly despite her conflicting feelings. On one hand, she knew that it had been necessary to leave Tohru and Kyo alone once she had brought them together – that's why she was now wandering around the garden by herself. But, Hatori hadn't come back yet; and if he had, he was long gone by now. _This is not good. _

_What if he saw that I left? This is going to crush him!_

With a defeated sigh, Mitsuki pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in the warm hole she created with her body. All the tears for Kyo, Hatori, and the painful look in Yuki's eyes when she had touched him came rushing back all at once and the small girl was beset.

She didn't sob. She didn't even make a sound. But the tears flowed down her wind-nipped cheeks nevertheless.

"What's this?" A kind, tenor voice called out. "Did I disturb your solitude, little nymph?" Suki's head shot up and met laughing green eyes in a pleasant face framed by soft auburn hair. The sight of tears on this precious face set Kunimitsu back on his heels as he reassessed the situation. "I'm sorry, sweet. I didn't mean to intrude," the man said in a calmer voice with the same open smile as before.

Suki cocked her head to the side at his strange names for her. _Little nymph? Sweet? _

He laughed again and added, "I think I know who you must be." His chuckle grew louder as her eyes widened. _Obviously this girl doesn't know how famous she has become at the dojo. _"Let me introduce myself, lovely Mitsuki. My name is Kunimitsu Tomoda and I assist Kazuma Sohma at the dojo. I regret that I haven't had the chance to meet you before."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the way back to the garden, Hatori spotted two of his cousin's on Shigure's porch looking very troubled. "I thought you two were going to be at the dojo all day." The doctor mentioned. The boys answered in a unison grunt and their gazes didn't waver from the path before them. Hatori couldn't help but notice that even though this trail led to many places, _one_ of them happened to be his Eden and his Eve. Something was wrong and for some reason Hatori couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with Suki.

"Yes, she was here." Haru said, as if he could read Hatori's thoughts.

"What the hell!" _She didn't! She wouldn't! No! _"She wouldn't have gone alone! Where did she go?" Hatori demanded, his emerald eyes smoldering.

"Hell if we know." The younger one answered. "But she went with Tohru if that helps."

"And she went that way." Yuki finally said, pointing down the path into the trees.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Halfway to the garden Hatori and the still dazed Yuki and Haru heard a familiar sound – almost like church bells. _Suki's laugh. _They turned in that direction and before they knew it, the dojo was in sight with Suki out front walking with Kunimitsu. The couple seemed animated in conversation…well, Kunimitsu was having the conversation while Suki just giggled along with his obviously funny story.

The group made their way to the front gate of the dojo and Kunimitsu noticed the threesome first. The fact that Mitsuki hadn't even noticed him yet caused Hatori's anger to flare. She looked so happy with her blushing cheeks and pretty smile. Nothing ever warmed the doctor more than to see his patient smile like that, but up until now, those smiles had been reserved for him – _only_ him. Hatori didn't like to share.

"Ah, three of my favorite people." Kunimitsu commented as he made his way toward the group, unaware of Hatori's glare. Haru and Yuki bowed their heads in respect and said their greetings.

For Hatori, everything seemed to happen at once. At first, he was so livid that he could have strangled Kazuma's assistant right on the spot for taking away the only light in his dim, miserable life. But as soon as Kunimitsu acknowledged Hatori's group, Suki's head spun around and no one could miss her elated surprise when she saw her doctor. Everything about her lit up like she was on fire – but a _good_ kind of fire. Gold flakes danced in her sapphire eyes and her sweet, laughing smile turned into a grin of brilliance that the brightest star couldn't match.

All too soon, her eyes flickered away from his hungry stare and found the forgotten towel still clutched in Hatori's hand that was limp at his side. As she grabbed for it, her soft hand brushed against Hatori's thigh and every cell in his body craved her.

_Someday… _

Suki wasted no time in wrapping herself in the fluffy white towel and a pleasant shiver ran up her spine. "Uh, Hatori?" Haru inquired. All heads turned to face him, each with their own pleased smile. "Why was Suki wet in the first place?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YAY! Another chapter done, and it's only been a few days since I posted the last one! Aren't you proud??!! I dedicate this chapter to a wonderful person: WaitingForYesterday who helped me find Kunimitsu's name and stuck by my side while I got through my writer's block.THX to all of yall who read my story when the alert didn't go out! it makes me so happy! 

Toodles!

0o……Kcscooter……o0


	20. School Sucks

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle???

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Wow. I kinda ran out of creative ways to say that! LOL

**Quote:** "Some say love is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love is a hunger – an endless aching need. I say love is a flower and you are its only seed."

Chapter 19: _School Sucks_

Kyo watched his shadow as he trudged to the front gate where he usually met Tohru and her friends before they walked to school. The cat tried not to remind himself that the damn rat and Haru would be there along with the tag-along bunny… he was not in the mood to deal with their insanity at the moment, not that he ever really _was_ in the mood… but this morning was just a little different…

Just two days before, Kyo had actually felt like…dying. Not the kind where he just disappears or where he was never born. He thought of death – _painful_ death. Standing outside the prison shook the cat to the core and Kyo had felt that he would never be the same again.

That's when _she_ had appeared.

Kyo didn't ask how Tohru knew where he was or why she came, but in that one moment, she saved him from death – why someone would even bother was still a mystery to Kyo, but he was thankful for Tohru… _his _Tohru.

She hadn't said a word; she only came to his side and stood there, looking at those stone walls and tiny window, until sunset. It took Kyo until the stars were bright in the sky to even face the small girl beside him. She had been standing for hours, uncomplaining, staring at the prison, just like hi-…

But she _wasn't_ staring at the prison! When Kyo turned his head, he expected to gaze upon Tohru's soft profile, but he met worried eyes instead. She had been staring at _him_ for hours – waiting patiently for _him. _

The cat blushed hotly at the memory. Then he saw the front gate behind and his family – however insane they might be – and graced the world with a reluctant smile. It was small, but it was still there. The smile disappeared before he reached the small group, but his ears were still tinged with pink and they brightened a shade or two when Tohru came to stand beside him and asked him about his morning.

The cat could tell this was going to be an awkward day; however, Tohru would be by his side. He couldn't explain the small boost of energy at the thought…but it might be better if he didn't understand, at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mitsuki stretched up on her tip-toes as she clipped Hatori's shirt to the clothing line that she set up in their back yard. The doctor thought she was crazy when she started setting up the line on such a cold, windy day, but Suki didn't listen. She waited until he was completely engrossed in his work and then took the laundry basket out and set it on the porch. Suki figured that even though the wind was cold, it would help the clothes dry faster and they would be less wrinkled.

She pinned up her last shirt and was just bending down to pick up Hatori's white coat he wore at the hospital when a huge gust of wind changed direction and blew the coat out of her small hands. Mitsuki gasped in alarm and chased the flying garment all over the yard before it soared over the fence!

Suki's hands flew to her mouth to stifle her shriek, as she dashed toward the back gate and took off down the tree-lined road trying to catch the coat! The girl didn't notice the stares from the Sohma servants and distant relatives as she ran through the complex maze of houses. _Not good! Not good, at all! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, Arata! Yoshiro!" Uo called from the front gate of the Main Sohma Estate. Two boys from her home room class were walking across the street to school and Uo waved them over. "Did y'all finish that homework for…?" Their conversation faded away from Yuki and Haru as they tried to make small talk with Hana – not the easiest task in the world.

Momiji was chatting with a composed Megumi, Hana's brother, about high school life, since the young boy was skipping a grade and enrolling in high school. Kyo was trying to ignore the inane noise while Tohru just smiled at all of her friends and family. They were early for school, so there was no need to hurry.

Uo was joking with the Arata and Yoshiro and her loud laugh could be heard up the hill and through the houses by anyone who took the time to listen. But all laughing and conversation stopped as a white coat fluttered past the group; and just as Haru looked up to catch a glimpse of the garment, it changed directions again, landing directly on top of his head.

"This was unexpected…" The cow's response was muffled by the fabric.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The jacket disappeared over the hill near the front gate and Suki knew that she had run too far from Hatori's house; but she still kept climbing to the top of the hill, hoping that it had landed somewhere near. The sight she saw caused her heart to leap into her throat and then drop down to her toes.

_Oh no! What have a done?! _Suki didn't know who the coat had settled on, but she could only guess that it was a guest! With a small 'eek', Mitsuki scampered down to the gate with tears of apology forming in her eyes.

But as soon as she made it down the hill, all eyes were upon her, especially those of Uo, Hana, Megumi, Arata and Yoshiro. Haru smiled sweetly at the frantic girl and patted her head, as he handed her the coat. "No harm done, Suki." None of the guests to the Main House had ever seen Haru smile in such a way, and they could only wonder who in the world this girl was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hana's waves caught something out of the ordinary as soon as she set foot on the Sohma estate. She hadn't been to this place in over week and something had definitely changed. Yuki and Haru's somber waves had changed the most out of the Sohma boys and in a _very_ pleasant way. Hana had been looking forward to figuring out this mystery, but it solved itself soon enough when her black eyes gazed upon a tiny beauty dashing toward them. Both Yuki and Haru's waves jumped sporadically and it made Hana's brain throb delightfully.

There was only one thing wrong with this picture: Hana couldn't sense _any_ waves from this young girl. Though the stranger's thoughts and feelings were so clear in those wide sapphire eyes – worry, sorrow, and embarrassment – Hana could neither feel nor hear anything from the place she was standing – all was silent. _Hm…interesting…_

"Oh! Everyone, this is Mitsuki!" Tohru explained as soon as everything had calmed down. "Suki, these are our friends – Hana-chan and her brother Megumi, Uo-chan, Arata, and Yoshiro."

"Hm… Suki, is it? What's your last name?" Uo asked, raising a tawny eyebrow. She could have sworn she had seen this small girl before. The Yankee had moved into her new apartment recently in a nicer neighborhood than where she had lived previously, but a certain neighbor from her old district had almost the exact color of eyes – it was an odd shade: different colors of blue swirled together with gold flakes glittering in the sun – but his eyes had been hard…like ice. Although, she didn't think he had a daughter, Uo was still curious.

"Umm…" Tohru stumbled when Mitsuki turned crimson and looked at her feet, trying to blend in with Haru's shadow. "She, w-well…"

"Mitsuki doesn't really talk much about her past." Yuki commented, stepping out in front of her slightly. While the two larger shadows covered her, Suki felt more comfortable looking up into the eyes of the new people. Her dark lashes rested prettily on her smooth skin, so to those curious onlookers it seemed that she was looking down at the ground; but Suki had perfected the art of staring up through her eyelashes.

The sibling pair, Hana and Megumi, seemed the most terrifying with their all-knowing, dark eyes, but at the same time they seemed the most…accepting – like they knew what it was like to be an outsider. Suki immediately felt comfortable with this pair, but there were too many people for her to feel totally at ease.

The tall, lanky, blonde – _Uo?_ – still stared at her and this made Mitsuki's spine tingle. Her brown eyes were calculating, but she knew that this tough girl could be trusted to take care of the ones she loved, and take out all the others that stood in the way of her friends' happiness. The small brunette only hoped that Uo would see her as a friend and not a threat.

Suki's small fingers kneaded the fabric of Hatori's coat as she stepped further into the shadows made by her family. Tohru's sad expression made Mitsuki feel like a cowering child and she wished that for once she could have the courage to meet new people. The two new girls and the small boy were all right, but it was just the way the other boys were staring at her – like she was a piece of meat. It made her stomach queasy.

Momiji was the first to notice that Suki wasn't comfortable with the boys. He tried to get the attention away from his friend, so maybe Tohru or Yuki could help her. "Arata! Did you see that new movie – The Grudge 2? I heard it was really scary!" But the enchanted boy didn't even hear the small bunny. Arata took a bold step forward. In response, Suki's eyes darted around and she stepped further behind the Sohma boys, as they closed in around her.

Tohru could feel the tension in the air and saw the tight muscles twitch in Yuki's neck. Surprisingly, Kyo's hand moved to the small of her back and gave a light push in the direction of Mitsuki. She looked back into his ruby eyes and knew what he was thinking. _She needs you. Go to her. _Tohru nodded and came to Suki's side. Placing a small, cold hand in her slighting larger one, Tohru said pleasantly, "Why don't we start going to school? We might be late if we don't hurry!"

The anxiety eased somewhat and Tohru turned to Suki and spoke softly, "We are going to go to school, now. Do you want us to call Hatori or…?"

Yoshiro finally spoke up, "Hey! We can wait a few minutes! Do you think we could walk her to her house?" His sudden outburst caused everyone to jump, Suki most of all. It seemed to be an automatic reflex for Yuki to turn around to see about Mitsuki's welfare and for Haru's hand to shoot out faster than any other human and capture Yoshiro's wrist before he got too close.

"What's this all about, Sohma?" Arata inquired when he saw his friend's advances halted, "First you show us this cute morsel and then take her away? You're not being very fair…" The way the boy's eyes shone made Suki step closer to Yuki, taking solace in his presence.

With a low, deadly voice Haru hissed, "She doesn't like to be touched…Now, go. And don't let me catch you bothering her again." His eyes were lit by a deep black flame that shocked Arata and Yoshiro. Hana and Megumi stood quietly, but they both felt the lethal waves radiating off of Haru and knew not to interfere. The Yankee was another story. There was a smirk planted on her wide lips and a chuckle almost escaped at the oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-pee-in-my-pants look that the two boys wore as they stared at Haru.

Arata was still stupidly daring as he took another step forward, testing the boundaries. All eyes snapped to his face – violet, ruby, black, blue, and brown. Never had he seen this usually calm family so hostile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori raced down the path and noted with an uneasy stomach that many of the 'Inside' Sohmas were still staring down the path ahead of him and whispering to themselves. The doctor could tell that the small footprints in the sand-like dirt could only belong to Suki…_What am I going to do what that girl?_

Unexpectedly, a maid stepped into Hatori's pathway, obviously wanting to discuss something with him. He brought his speed down and tried to catch his breath, but his eyes kept staring past the woman's head, in the direction of his patient.

"Doctor Sohma, I know you have many things on your mind at the moment, but letting that _heathen_ run wild is _not_ a good decision. What will Master Akito think, hm?" The old woman glanced up, her small eyes challenging. Hatori now recognized her as a woman who helped raise Akito and she still lived at his house, taking care of her master's wellbeing. Having this woman so close to the head of the family know about Suki was not a good idea.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm sure my patient didn't mean to insult such a charming woman, such as yourself, deliberately." He snapped through clenched teeth. "And I'm sure that Akito will be very distressed at the thought of the child running amok on his property. What do you think he will do?" The doctor paused, then added in a whisper close to her ear, "My guess is that he will take his anger out on the one who brought him such bad news." He straightened his spine, looked toward the hill that Suki ran up, and said a formal good-bye to the maid, not bothering with a respectful bow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The walk to school was silent – everyone absorbed in their own thoughts. Arata and Yoshiro had left shortly after the confrontation with Haru and the rest of the group guiltily left Mitsuki by the gate, so she could go back to Hatori as soon as possible. Yuki had to refrain his younger cousin from going after the girl, since Haru couldn't miss another day of school – he was failing horribly, already.

Hana's soft voice floated through the air, carried by the wind, "That was odd."

Tohru tilted her head to the side as Uo asked, "What are you talking about now, Hana?" Said girl shrugged and continued to walk, as everyone else glanced at the others, puzzled.

Megumi answered instead of his sister, "It was odd that Mitsuki did not have any waves that we could sense." This stopped the group in their tracks while shock took over their features. The two dark siblings kept up the pace, and only after a few moments did they turn back, in perfect synchronization, to face the confused party behind them.

"What the hell do you mean, Suki had no waves?" Kyo questioned, skeptically.

"He did not say that she had no waves, at all, Kyo." Hana said, looking almost bored. "He said that she did not have any _that we could sense_. It is most interesting."

Haru was the first to recover from the shock and casually asked, "Why do you think you can't feel her waves?" Yuki came back to reality next, and he was really interested in what this unusual girl had to say.

"The only theory I have is that maybe her mind does not work the same way as yours or mine. Like her thoughts are on AM and I can only read FM." She paused, "I would like to meet with her again sometime. I have a few more theories that I would like to test before I make any conclusions."

Tohru smiled at the thought of her friends who were so vastly different becoming friends with each other. "I'm sure that Suki-chan would like that! She seemed to like you very much!" Everyone started to walk again and the school was in sight.

Hana actually seemed please with the comment Tohru made and gave a small smile, "Oh, really. You think so?" Uo rolled her eyes, but she wasn't against the idea of seeing the girl again either. Maybe if the Yankee taught that bit a fluff a thing or two about standing up for herself, she might not be so scared. It was something to think about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori's hand made lazy circles on Suki's back to comfort the shaking girl. His other hand lightly ran through her hair and pulled it behind her small ear again, and again, and again… She didn't cry or make any noise, but just stood their looking straight into his chest with a blank look. The shaking had started as soon as he had touched her, but she had leaned into the touch as much as she could without actually holding him. For some reason, the Suki never tried to embrace the doctor like other women did, and for that he was thankful.

"Are you all right?" His voice was deep and husky; Suki felt it before she heard it. Her nose lightly brushed her doctor's shirt as one of his arms encircled her frame with only his fingertips brushing against her back. The other hand smoothed her hair away from her face and Suki could have kissed his palm in gratitude. They were barely touching, but somehow this position felt more intimate than any other Mitsuki could imagine.

The girl was so deep in her thoughts that she forgot Hatori had spoken until he repeated his question. This time it was a whisper…his hot breath ghosted around her ear and delightful goose-bumps rippled across her skin. She nodded once, but neither patient nor doctor moved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

:sweatdrop: Don't kill me cuz it was so late… teehee… You wouldn't believe the writer's block that ive been having lately! Its insane! But I finally got through it! AND… dun dun dun! I got a 200th review!! And a 201st review!! So special my special thanks goes to Daichi Kasai (YAY 200th review!) and -misunderstood-tomboy- (YAY 201st review!) This gave me a much-needed boost of energy! Take Care!

0o…..Kcscooter……o0


	21. The Closet

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle???

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fruits Basket it might have turned out like this, but since I only have rights to this story, it'll have to do!

**Quote: **"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."

It's Spring Break!! Yay!! Writing time!!

Chapter 20: _The Closet_

Mitsuki had to shuffle her feet double-time to keep up with Hatori's long strides. His stern jaw was set at a sharp angle and his cheek bones pressed on his tan skin as he grinded his teeth…He was angry. The only thing that kept Suki from trembling when his hard, emerald eyes glanced her way was the knowledge that it wasn't her that made him mad.

About an hour after they returned to Hatori's house following the others' departure for school, the doctor received a phone call. His voice changed instantly from pleasant detachment when he picked up the phone to stone. Now, no more than twenty minutes later, the couple entered Kaibara High School; but Hatori never revealed the reason for this sudden trip. The only thing he would say to Mitsuki on the car ride over was that he refused to leave her alone.

Hatori knew that it was uncomfortable for Suki when he walked so fast, but he had to let off some steam before facing the principle. The administrator had called to request that Hatori remove Hatsuharu Sohma from the school. Apparently, his young cousin had been suspended for destruction of public property, obscene gestures, and foul language used to antagonize faculty and other students.

Hatori took a deep, cleansing breath and stopped walking – this was going to be a long day. The halls were empty, and Hatori was thankful that he and his patient wouldn't be bombarded with the students any time soon. His eyes finally softened as he looked down at Mitsuki and she gave a timid smile in return.

She was wearing the outfit of Tohru's that she wore the first day at the Main House – the fitted, golden shirt and light blue skirt. That day seemed so long ago. Those slanted sapphire eyes were always enough to bring a happy feeling coursing through the doctor's veins, setting his blood on fire. But that questioning look in her eyes told him that she still knew something was wrong.

His hand rested on her shoulder and his mouth opened to explain why they were at the school, but a horrible ringing echoed throughout the halls. Suki's blue eyes widened in amazement at the noise; she had never been inside of a school before. But before she could fully understand the reason for the sound, people of all shapes and sizes swarmed into the halls – poking, prodding, skin grazing skin – it made her nauseous!

Her doctor's quick hand caught her wrist and pulled her down a quieter hall before all of the staring children could get too close. Once she got over the shock of so many people in one place, Mitsuki chanced a glance at Hatori. The way he carried himself was guarded and cautious. Seeing him nervous did nothing to settle her racing nerves. "It's all right…" He absently stroked her cheek, as he glanced above her head down the hallway. She turned and followed his gaze; the patch of orange hair lifted Suki's spirits instantly. _Kyo! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The cat's attention was split between watching Yuki who was six yards away guarding the janitor's closet, the principle who was ranting in front of him, and waiting for Hatori to show up. Kyo felt very awkward with this rotund, bald man that barely came up to his shoulder. Running a hand through his ginger locks, Kyo glanced toward his enemy – now his partner in protecting their younger cousin – and then looked down the hall. He was relieved to see Hatori. The cat might have been angry that Mitsuki was at his older cousin's side if he hadn't already expected it.

The old man at Kyo's side halted mid-sentence as the tall, handsome doctor with a pretty sprite fast on his heels strode down the hall. The cat and rat looked at each other for a moment – most of the hostility absent from their eyes – and Yuki walked forward to meet the group, but not before looking back at the closet door.

The principle made a noise halfway between coughing and choking prior to speaking and his large jowls moved about his chin as he talked to Hatori, "Excuse me, Sir. I did not mean to take you away from your work, but this is the last straw! I will not allow Hatsuharu Sohma into this school again until the boy has learned proper respect!" The man ended his tirade with a _huff _as he leaned back on his heels to hear what the boy's guardian had to say.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki and Kyo both rolled their eyes at the man who was half the size of Hatori. As the doctor's deep voice asked for an explanation of the day's events, Yuki turned to Suki in surprise. He hadn't even realized she was there! "Mitsuki!"

Her friend's sudden whisper startled her at first, but Suki was able to smile after a moment. She had been too caught up in the delightful tone of Hatori's voice to pay attention to anything else. "What are you doing here?" Yuki asked in a hushed tone. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and with an impish grin she gestured to the doctor who seemed to get angrier every minute. "Wouldn't let you out of his sight, would he?" The Prince chuckled under his breath at her blush and bright eyes. _She really doesn't realize how much Hatori has come to care for her… _

"I will not make any decisions until I have seen Hatsuharu and have spoken with him, myself." Hatori's voice didn't leave any room for disagreement. When the principle refused to say any more, Hatori turned toward his cousins. "Where is Haru?"

"He's in janitor's closet, Hatori. Geez…" Kyo grumbled.

"You should wait a little longer before talking to him, though," Yuki warned, "He's worse than usual."

Hatori closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His next words were a bit strangled, "What made him this way?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By this time, Suki was halfway to the closet door, worried sick about Haru. As soon as she heard that her friend was locked in closet, nothing else mattered. She remembered those days when she would get locked away – no food, no water, no…light. She swallowed past the lump forming in her throat and approached the door. Mitsuki rapped softly on the door and put her ear up to it to see if she could hear someone inside. All was silent. Suki pursed her lips and tentatively turned the door handle, pressing the door in.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the closet and she stepped in carefully, leaving the door open just a crack behind her. This room was a lot bigger than a normal closet – it was more like a storage room. Suki clumsily stubbed her toe on a box in the middle of the floor. She blinked a few times and coughed as a cloud of dust engulfed her.

That was when she heard him.

A low chuckle came from the darkest corner of the small room and Mitsuki squinted through her long lashes to see clearly. A dark figure in the shadows straightened and stepped out of the corner. The laugh had resembled that of Haru…but it held a darker, more sinister tone… The person's walk wasn't Haru's walk…it was slow, purposeful, and oddly sensual. Icy fingers traced Suki's spine as she stared in horror at this horrible imitation of Haru. _T-that's not Haru… _Those black eyes held nothing of Haru's calm demeanor and his skin looked chalky against such dark eyes.

Without conscious thought, Mitsuki stepped back away from this imposter – it couldn't possibly be Haru – and she pressed herself against the door. Her slight pressure caused the door to close and the lock to click behind her. Suki knew that her fear was reflected in her wide eyes, as she felt behind her for the door handle… a smirk formed on the boy's lips – he _enjoyed_ it…he enjoyed her fear… _N-no…_

The dark figure clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and shook his head, as if chiding her. "You barge in on me, and then you get offended when I come out to greet you…that's not very nice…" It was Haru's voice. There was no mistaking it. Suki felt her whole world come crashing down as this boy she once trusted strolled toward her again – black eyes gleaming.

"What, Suki, love? No hug…?" The way he leered at her made the girl shudder and press herself closer to the door. Haru took a hissing breath through clenched teeth and brought his hands up in the air. "I wouldn't mind having that soft body against mine…_under_ mine…" Those hands traced her in the air and Mitsuki gaped at him. The Haru she knew and loved was no longer present. And this…monster…was going to… _No!_

Suddenly, his obnoxious grin was gone and in its place was a look of contempt that sent Mitsuki trembling. "You _stupid_ girl!" He spat, "You came into our lives, flaunting yourself around like you're doing us a great favor by being here…but you're _not_! You make our lives _miserable_!" In two strides he was almost pressing against her. She could feel his breath, hot on her face, and tears streamed down her cheeks. His hands grabbed her upper arms, as he pulled her away from the door before pushing her back into it. Haru shook her like he would shake a doll. "You are so _stupid_! Every time I look at you, I'm sick! _Sick_!" He slammed her against the door again.

Haru abruptly let go of her and turned his back to the cowering girl. Suki didn't waste a second in whirling around and pulling hard on the door handle. But it wouldn't budge! _It's…locked…It's locked from the outside…I can't get out! _She pounded her little fists against the door in earnest. "Oh, _no_! You're not going _anywhere_!" Haru's hand shot out of the dark and grabbed her about the waist. Suki tried with all her might to push his hands off of her.

They were burning! Burning through her clothes! Burning her skin! He twisted her around in his arms and his hands rested roughly on her hips. She didn't wait for him to come closer; she couldn't stand his touch anymore! It hurt! It burned! Using every bit of her strength, Mitsuki pushed against Haru chest and was relieved when he lost his footing and fell into a pile of boxes.

Suki didn't waste anymore time and fled toward the door again, yanking the handle up and down and side to side! She just had to get out! Mitsuki whipped around just in time to see a snarling Haru lunging at her, blood dripping down his forehead. He grabbed her just below the shoulders and she let out a shriek. Her scream was cut short when the couple hit the wall and all of the wind rushed out of her lungs. Suki gasped for breath and rasped out another screech, but it was futile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You mean to tell me that my patient was almost molested this morning and _no one told me_?!!" Haru cursed under his breath. The principle had left the threesome a few minutes before Hatori completely lost his temper and the cat and the rat were getting edgy.

"I told you not to tell him that, you damn rat!" Kyo hissed.

"Stupid cat, it's the only way to explain everything." Yuki stated calmly, but his eyes flashed in annoyance.

"So far you have only mentioned Suki, and as much as I would like to know exactly what happened this morning, I need to know about Hatsuharu first." The doctor's voice was tense and his olive gaze had darkened. He tried not to show his anger anymore than he had to – the small girl behind him might become even more frightened. Hatori, along with Yuki and Kyo, still had no idea that Mitsuki was gone.

"The reason Haru snapped is because of what happened this morning…" The rat sighed and a tuft of silver-purple hair was disturbed on his forehead. He closed his amethyst eyes and explained further, "After this morning's incident Haru was uptight, but then he heard Arata…_bragging_," disgust filled Yuki smooth voice, "…and he lost it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Struggling for breath, Suki stared into those black, luminous pools that were inches from her own. Those lips that used to smile at her and make her laugh were curled up in a hideous grimace. His odd hair that used to fascinate her was tousled and rumpled… This was not Haru…it couldn't be…

Ever so slowly the boy's panting slowed and a sparkle of grey lit his eyes. Suki's own eyes widened as the sneer he wore slowly melted away until his lips hung slack in a display of shock. The last dark cloud in Haru's eyes dissolved until all that was left was the steel grey Suki used to trust. Even after seeing this astounding transformation, Mitsuki still shook in his grasp and didn't dare move.

One by one, his fingers relaxed against her skin until they were just barely resting on her arms. Those dazed eyes delved into Suki's orbs of blue, as he searched for something. Mitsuki only hoped that whatever he was looking for didn't cause her more pain. The girl could tell that she was trembling, but gradually her body began to shake harder and her teeth started to rattle together from this force…and that's when she noticed: Haru was shaking…Mitsuki's stunned gaze followed Haru's as his height diminished and the tall boy sank to his knees.

Haru's ragged breathing was fast and shaking his slim form, while his eyes stared blankly ahead of him into Mitsuki's legs. The girl put a trembling hand to her heart and closed her eyes in relief. Her eyes finally fluttered open a few moments later when most of her quivering had subsided, but Haru was still on his knees before her. Despite her earlier terror, she knew that this was the Haru she knew and _he_ hadn't meant to hurt her. Suki wasn't sure what had happened, but there would be time for explanations later; right now, her friend needed her.

Kneeling in front of the boy, Mitsuki 'Shh'ed and brushed the hair away from his sweating forehead until those grey eyes would finally look at her face again. The complete defeated look she saw only made her compassion for Haru overflow. Her fingers brushed the cut by his hairline, but the boy made no move to show that he noticed.

_I have to get him to Hatori… Oh no! Hatori! _Suki could have groaned at her own stupidity. _How could I have left…? Again… but he'll understand… He has to understand. _The thought of Hatori's warm presence brought new life into Mitsuki's tired body.

"I-I'm sorry…" Suki's head spun around at the sound of Haru's soft voice. "S-Suki… I'm s-so sorry…" Haru shook his head back and forth in shock at what he had almost done to this girl who had only come to help him. "I-I didn't mean t-to…"

Mitsuki nodded slowly. _I know…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"If we just take him home _now_ then we'll save everyone a lot of trouble!" Kyo argued, nose-to-nose with Yuki.

In a low voice, Yuki commented, "Your ridiculous little opinion has been noted."

"Damn you!" Kyo yelled in the rat's face as Yuki pretended to wipe spit off of his cheek. The cat shook his fist in front of violet eyes and the conversation might have gotten violent if not for a little yellow bunny.

Momiji walked over to Hatori – who was currently pacing down the hall – and said, "You know, I think Haru might find it funny that Yuki and Kyo are fighting over him!" His little giggle made the men jump and a wry smile formed on the doctor's lip. Yes, he could imagine what Haru would say…but Hatori had a few choice words that _he'd_ like to say to the little punk.

"So is Suki-chan staying with Shigure today?" Momiji inquired. Since he hadn't seen his pretty friend near Hatori like always, the bunny assumed that his cousin dropped her off at the dog's house.

The cat and rat blinked at his words, both remembering seeing her just a few minutes before. Hatori raised a dark eyebrow, "No…She's right he-" For the first time, Hatori really looked around at his surroundings, expecting to see Mitsuki observing the wall posters…but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Momiji's liquid brown eyes watched as Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori looked at each other for a full moment before practically running down the hall in the janitor's closet.

The bunny wasn't quite sure what happened when they had looked one another, but he was fast on their heels. He got there just time to see the doctor yank the door open and step inside. The others followed and stood, mouths agape, at the mess…and the drops of blood just inside the doorway. A squeal echoed through the halls and all head turned around as they ran toward the noise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki didn't know if it was a good thing that Haru was able to pick the lock in the closet; but she did wonder why he hadn't done that before. He answered her unasked question by mentioning that he thought Yuki had still been outside. The boy shrugged and strode over to the water fountain. He took a long gulp before rubbing some of the cool water on his scratch. That was the first time he seemed to notice that he had been injured. He made no comment to Mitsuki about how she had caused it and for that, the girl was immensely thankful.

With a flick of his wrist, Haru caught Suki off guard as he sprayed her face lightly with a few drops of water from the fountain. Her cute squeal echoed and Haru couldn't help but laugh as she half-heartedly graced him with a scowl. In no time at all, her giggle joined his chuckle.

The other Sohmas walked in on this scene of white Haru and Suki…playing in the water fountain. All of Hatori's anger and worry drained out of him as he slowly walked up to the couple. Mitsuki turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled up at her doctor. She tilted her head to the side as Hatori shook his head in shock and disbelief. Everyone seemed to look at her that way today. First the people at the gate, then Yuki, then Haru, and now Hatori!

Finally Hatori smiled at his patient's magic and brushed a droplet of water off the tip of her nose. Her eyes widened for a moment before she crossed them in an attempt to see what he had done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Spring Break is my friend! So this chapter is actually dedicated the the wonderful holiday of Spring Break! Please read and review! Thankies!

Toodles!

0o...Kcscooter...o0


	22. The Grudge

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle???

**Disclaimer: **I don't think they would let me own Fruits Basket…I cant really draw very well, so no manga… that would be very sad. So in a way, I am kinda glad that I don't own FB because then it would never be where it is now!

**Quote: **"You can't be brave if you've only had wonderful things happen to you."

Chapter 21: _The Grudge_

Seeing the ox's retreating back was like a breath of fresh air for Hatori. Every evening since Haru had gotten suspended, the boy had been over playing cards with Suki, watching television with Suki, talking to Suki… Hatori mentally groaned. Haru was his cousin and Suki was his patient. If they enjoyed each other's company and were happy, then he should be happy, right?

_Wrong…_

It annoyed Hatori to no end when he would walk out of his office and see Haru standing next to Suki. He was there _everyday,_ _all day_, _all the time_… Hatori knew he was going to have to do something about it. The boy _had_ to go back to school.

The doctor stood in his doorway, watching Haru as he turned around casually. Hatori had to smile at the sight of Haru's three-day-old black eye – which was currently more yellow than black – which Yuki hadn't hesitated to give the minute the rat caught up with him by the water fountain. The doctor nodded at the ox, signaling that he was not welcome back in the house the rest of the night, but Hatori still kept a small smile on his lips. He did love Haru – they were family – but… a line needed to be drawn.

A line between Haru and Suki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Hatori padded back to the living room, he was greeted by Suki bending at the waist over the VCR. For a moment, Hatori was caught up in the moment as he leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. He had a vision of Mitsuki glancing back over her shoulder and giving him a soft smile before whispering_, "I…"_

The doctor shook his head. He didn't even know what her voice sounded like… he shouldn't be thinking those things.

He walked up quietly behind her, briefly admiring the display her position offered and then whispered a bit huskily, "What are you looking for, Suki?" She didn't seem startled like she used to when someone would walk up from behind. In fact, it was like she sensed is presence, because as soon as he started to speak she looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly… just like his vision…

The doctor mentally gasped as those warm blue eyes seemed to engulf him. He swallowed and tried to keep control of his lower-regions, as she squealed in victory, pulling something out of a bag. Holding up her prize in triumph, Suki showed Hatori what she had been looking for and he recognized the video cover – a horror movie. Actually, Hatori now remembered Haru carrying in that same bag earlier when he first came over.

The doctor wasn't much into those scary movies, but he had heard of this one – _The Grudge_. It wasn't that Hatori was afraid to watch these films, but he figured it would be a waste of time to watch them alone… and he definitely wasn't going to invite Aya and Shigure. But that shine in Suki's eyes brought out a smile in Hatori and he walked over to the couch, waiting for the film to start.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Suki had plugged in the movie, she went over to the light-switch and flicked it off. Mitsuki had only seen a movie once before, and that was by accident. Her father hadn't been too happy to hear about that… She shuddered at the memory. But this was different – she was with Hatori.

For a reason she couldn't explain, Suki's heart lifted up into her throat at the thought of her doctor. He was so kind and generous… She wanted to treat him to a relaxing movie. Haru had said that _The Grudge _would be a good bonding movie. Mitsuki was a little wary, because of the frightening picture on the front. However, Haru had said that the woman on the front had very little to do with the plot line, so there was nothing to worry about.

Suki smiled and sat down by her doctor, tucking her legs under her like a little girl. Her eyes were wide and she was so excited. This night was going to be filled with laughter and joy and…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Screams! _For the seventeenth time that night, Suki let out a horror-filled scream! Her eyes were no longer filled with excitement, but fear… and adrenalin. Never had she imagined that being scared out of her mind by a movie could be so… entertaining! Yes, she was deathly afraid that the woman with long, black hair was going to crawl out of the television and eat her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen.

Her eighteenth scream was the loudest, and by this time Hatori was sweating. Not because of anything in the movie; he was sweating because each time his patient screamed it was like that fateful first day that they met. She had been so scared and helpless. Hatori didn't want those memories and he didn't want Suki screaming. He snatched her hand tightly when he felt her jump.

Hatori could feel the fast pulse in her wrist and he rubbed his thumb over her tiny knuckles. Without even looking over at Mitsuki, he could feel her take a deep, calming breath. He let out a relieved sigh, but it caught in his throat as Suki intertwined her small pale fingers with his larger, darker digits. Suddenly she pulled their joined hands over and securely tucked them in her lap.

The rhythm of Hatori's breathing hitched and his heart seemed to freeze in time. He swallowed a groan as he felt the pressure of her warm, womanly softness beckoning his touch. Slowly, his olive gaze turned to meet her gentle profile. Hatori had a sudden craving – a hunger – to taste the sweet, alabaster skin covering the column of her neck, to nibble on those soft, small lobes, to make her sigh with pleasure and smile only for him… He wanted to kiss those sapphire eyes, fringed in black, and see them glow at the peak of her passion. He could almost see it… _almost_…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When you grow up with someone watching your every move, you gain a sixth sense – one that tells you when you are being stared at. Suki's instincts told her to freeze…not to move… but her heart fluttered, oddly. Before she knew it, Mitsuki found herself gazing into Hatori's deep green eyes that held something she had never noticed before.

Suki glanced down at their hands in her lap as Hatori squeezed her fingers affectionately. Again, she looked up into his eyes… but this time, they were only inches from her own. Hatori's free hand slowly made its way to her smooth cheek and caressed it with tender care.

Mitsuki was mesmerized by the warmth of his gaze… there was something in those deep depths that she couldn't understand, and that scared her. _Yet_… in the very core of her being, a slow fire started to spread. The heat was intense and Suki was afraid to have this feeling, but even more frightened of letting it slip away.

For a moment, time just stopped as the couple looked into one another's eyes and saw what they needed most…

Suki saw protection…

Hatori found…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DUN DUN DUN :giggles: I know… bad, Casey! I shouldn't do a cliffy!! Lol! It was just a cute, fluffy, chappie that needed a good ending! Lol…. Aaaaaaaaanyways… im sorry that it took so long to update, but im back!! This chapter is dedicated to all my viewers that love fluff! I heart yall and everyone else who doesn't like fluff, but reads my story anyway!

Later!

0o……Kcscooter……o0


	23. Snow Day

**_The Girl With No Voice_**

**Summary: **Dr. Hatori Sohma is hard pressed at work, but a mysterious girl is checked into the hospital and everyone is clueless in what to do with her serious injuries since she will not allow any one to touch her. AND she won't talk...until a certain doctor comes into her life. The Sohma clan will be forever changed when she comes to live at the main house. Will this be too much for the family to handle???

**Disclaimer: **Never owned Fruits Basket and never will… I know! Its sad!

**Quote: **"If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant."

Eep!! I didn't know my cliffy would cause such a disturbance! Actually I did… teehee

Blah – regular, _Blah – _thoughts, _**Blah** – _flashback

Chapter 21: _Snow Day!_

Watching the snow was a treat for Hatori. Before Mitsuki had walked into his life, the doctor had never taken the time to watch the snow fall. Now, from inside of his office, Hatori gazed out the back doors past the porch and into the garden where the snow was just piling up on a bird bath.

He chuckled softy as a little dove tried to peck through the layer of flurries and ice. The laugh came so easily to his lips. In the past weeks, his life had changed so much: he laughed; he actually enjoyed spending time with his family… because it made _her _smile; he didn't mind the open doors and windows anymore – he was getting used to the cold – and he didn't have the overbearing feeling of hopeless drowning pressing down on his shoulders.

Hatori took a sip of coffee, but didn't really taste it. He looked down into his cup at the warm, brown liquid. _Brown_… it used to be his favorite color. It was a dark, safe color that could seem professional with a suit or slightly casual with a nice pair of slacks. But Hatori's tastes had changed. Brown seemed boring and ordinary, now. The doctor took a lengthy drink and closed his eyes, trying to picture his new favorite color.

Beautifully slanted, sapphire eyes danced in his mind, glowing with youth and laughter. When Suki smiled, her tilted eyes seemed to form triangles that glittered with swirls of blue and gold. Last night… _Oh, last night…_ A shiver of delight seemed to electrify his whole body until Hatori felt that he was on fire. Last night, only a few hours before, he had seen something in those blue depths that he had never dreamed about – _acceptance_. There was no 'if he did this, then I would love him' or 'there is just one thing about him I would change' – there was only total acceptance. She took him as he was… broken pieces and all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was in the wee hours of the morning and Mitsuki was safely tucked in bed, lying on her stomach just like a small child – the perfect picture of innocence. She snuggled deeper under the covers and refused to wake from her wonderful dream. Nestling her face into the pillow, Suki let out a soft sigh and drifted back into dreamland.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A ringing from Hatori's phone raised him from his thoughts, and he rushed to snatch it before the ringing woke his patient. The phone never rang this early… not even Akito was awake at this hour. "Dr. Sohma speaking," he said professionally into the receiver.

"Hello, Doctor. This is Maggie Riku, your nurse on the Jane Doe case." _Mitsuki… _Hatori was silent. He remembered the day he took his leave from the hospital to better take care of his patient. He had instructed Maggie, quite firmly, that as soon as all of the results from his Jane Doe – now Mitsuki – case were filed, she was to call him no matter what time it was. Back then, the doctor hadn't expected her to call at three a.m., but this was important…

"Yes, Maggie…? Tell me what you know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The phone lay idle on the floor with Maggie shouting frantically on the other end of the line, "Dr. Sohma! H-Hatori?! Where are you?!" Hatori heaved up his guts in the nearby toilet. His sickly pale face, glanced at the phone and the nurse's words ran through his head. Hatori retched what felt like everything he had ever eaten into the toilet and let all of his tears fall freely down his cheeks in thick, salty streams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thank you, Miss Riku, for telling me." Shigure said politely into the phone, as he stifled a yawn. "Yes, Miss Riku, I will check on him immediately. Goodnight, now…" For a second, the dog just stared at the phone, puzzled, but then dialed a familiar number. Sleepily, someone answered with unintelligible grumbles. Shigure laughed quietly, "Aya? Are you awake?" The snake answered, groggily, in the affirmative. "I'm sorry to disrupt you this early in the morning, but I've received some bad news from the hospital a few minutes ago."

"W-What happened?" Ayame rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. This must be serious if Shigure's sleep was interrupted.

"It seems that a nice little nurse called Hatori and gave him the test results for Mitsuki. She said that when she had finished, she noticed Hatori wasn't saying anything. When she asked him a question, he still didn't answer. A second later she heard strange noises that sounded far away."

Both friends sat in thoughtful silence before Ayame spoke, "I'll meet you at Haa-chan's house in fifteen minutes, Gure."

"I'll be there, Aya."

Shigure tip-toed down the stairs and smiled at the sight of his younger cousins in the living room. Yuki and Kyo had tried to study together, but a few minutes into the "study-party" Haru had to be called over, and the ox played referee for the pair. Just after midnight, the boys had fallen asleep in the living room – Kyo curled up on the floor with his head resting on a book, Yuki sitting at the table with his head lying on folded arms, and Haru sprawled out on the couch.

As the dog turned to leave, a voice startled him, "What are you doing, Sensei?" Shigure turned back around with a hand over his racing heart only to meet sleepy grey eyes. Because of the noise, violet and ruby eyes fluttered open, confused.

Yuki glanced at his watch and his fuzzy eyes widened when he noticed the time. "Why… are you leaving at… four in the morning?"

"Yeah," Kyo agreed, "And why the hell did you wake us up in the process?" Shigure made a face in Kyo's direction, and Yuki shook his head at their childish play.

"It just so happens that I am on a very important mission that none of you can join!" The three boys exchanged looks and sighed in unison. Yuki was the first to stand.

"Where a-" The rat paused to yawn, "…are we going?" Shigure didn't bother to act surprised; he was actually glad that he had company. At least he didn't have to worry about getting lost on the way to Hatori's house because of the snow.

"We are meeting Ayame at Hatori's house." The three boys stopped in their tracks and the dog sighed, "If you are worried that we will wake Hatori, don't waste your bad morning breath on telling me. He's already awake." Shigure finished telling the tale of how the nurse got worried after the doctor hadn't answered and dialed the first Sohma number she found in the phone book, which happened to be Shigure's number.

The four Sohma's paused on Hatori's front porch and waited for Ayame to come. "I think it's safe to say that you two won't be going to school tomorrow," Haru observed, indicating Yuki and Kyo and pointing into the white abyss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ten knocks later, Ayame, Shigure, and the three boys entered the house, concern written on their faces – even Suki didn't come to greet them. All five heads whipped around when Hatori staggered into the foyer. His pale, ashen cheeks, wrinkled clothes, and dark eyes caused everyone to take a second glance. This wasn't the clean-cut doctor… This wasn't the Hatori they knew… Something had happened…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori covered his eyes with his hands. Shigure blinked a few times to get rid of the tears forming. Ayame stared at his two friends. Kyo's eyes were like red flames. Yuki's perfect violet eyes were close to grey as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Haru hadn't even blinked in what felt like years. "So that's what she said…" Hatori's deep voice echoed throughout his small house.

**_"Dr. Sohma… the results are startling… I don't think I've ever seen a case like this," the nurse stumbled over the words. "With all of the X-Rays… I-I…"_**

_**"What is it? What do the results say?"**_

**_Maggie took a deep breath, "She… There is a-a very good chance that this girl won't ever be able to bear children. There… i-is too much damage…inside of her… I've n-never seen anything like this." _**

_**Hatori shook his head, not believing what he heard, "No."**_

_**"Please, sir… I-I don't know what else to say… There is nothing we can do for her… too much damage has already been done… We are too late." **_

Hatori swallowed more bile and looked up helplessly at his family. **_"We are too late." _**"I'm too late…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was hours later and the younger boys were all seated on the couch in the same state of denial…and disgust. Hatori was drinking a strong cup of coffee with a large helping of brandy – Ayame thought this might soothe the doctor's nerves. Shigure tried to give a reassuring smile, but it fell a little short. "Hatori, please, sit down." Ayame indicated the chair closest to him.

Hatori shook his head and Shigure walked over to his pacing cousin, "Please Hari… sit down… she will be up soon enough, and then we can get this all straightened out."

The doctor was getting agitated with his family. It was ten o'clock in the morning and every five minutes one of them would remind him that Suki would be up soon. Soon should be _now_! But Hatori didn't have the heart to wake her up only to give her this horrible news… He glanced out the living room window into the snow drifts and took a deep breath.

Shigure and Ayame exchanged a secret glance behind Hatori's back, and the dog headed off down the back hallway to Mitsuki's bedroom door. He took a quick peek inside and dashed into the kitchen to retrieve an ice cube. Hatori needed Suki. And the fastest way to get Suki awake was to…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A squeal pierced the chilly air in Hatori's home and a fast staccato of tiny feet was heard racing down the hallway in the mist of more shrieks. Mitsuki burst into the living room with Shigure right behind her, smiling broadly. The girl, eyes wild, stared stupidly at the small, melting ice cube that fell from the bottom of her sleep shirt and slid across the floor, bumping into Hatori's foot.

Every solemn face looked at her with such intensity that she had to turn away. Suki was so confused. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught Shigure in the act of laughing at her apparent state of disorder. Suki fixed him with an icy glare and stomped over to the window near Hatori. The doctor was still in shock over her appearance – tousled chestnut waves falling over slender shoulders. She had never seemed more beautiful than with that bedraggled look and scowl that scrunched her elegant nose.

Shigure had turned to Ayame and they were both have a joyous time laughing at Suki's entrance. Mitsuki was not herself. For some reason, she couldn't think straight, but suddenly the snow outside gave her an idea. Those perfect pink lips fell into a smirk as Suki opened the window and reached into a pile of snow on the window sill. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and especially Hatori watched her as she walked up silently behind the dog.

The four Sohma's who weren't laughing knew what Mitsuki was going to do. They knew exactly what was going to happen and they knew exactly what Shigure was going to do afterwards. But they weren't prepared to see tiny Suki do such a deed…

She stood up on her bare toes and dumped the icy batch she held in her hand down the back of Shigure's kimono.

There was silence.

Then screams… that sounded more girly than a man's screams should.

Eventually the snow melted, the screams died down, and everyone could breathe again. The tension eased out of the room and Hatori couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even though the medical report was still fresh in the doctor's mind, seeing Suki act like a normal girl released some pressure.

He couldn't tell her what he knew. He just couldn't. Whatever she had been through was over now … She wasn't going back. Hatori didn't know how he was going to accomplish this, but he knew one thing for certain: Mitsuki was staying with him… forever. She was never going back to her old life…

With that small task accomplished, Suki felt tired again. She looked at the couch full of slightly confused teens and gave a small smile. She picked the empty corner near Yuki and snuggled against the couch arm. Smiling tiredly, she closed her eyes and yawned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki didn't seem the least bit disturbed when she woke up by her own accord and smiled at everyone in the room, thirty minutes later. Ayame had made his famous tea, no one spoke of the reason for this meeting, and Suki didn't ask – as always. She slowly nursed her tea and watched Hatori curiously.

_Something is bothering him…_ Suki thought. She knew that strange look he got when he was trying to hide something that was unpleasant.

Haru broke the silence, "Well these two have school off today due to the snow. I guess we'll have some company." He nudged his head in the rat and cat's direction. Mitsuki was very pleased that she and Hatori would have more guests! Again, Hatori's eyes hardened, becoming more like the emeralds they had always resembled. The girl nodded at the younger Sohmas, a grin forming on her lips.

Yuki needed to take his mind off of the earlier, more painful subject of Mitsuki's past, so he carefully inquired, "Did you and Mitsuki have any plans for today? Will Kyo and I be imposing if we stayed?"

Shigure whined in the background, "Yuki! You aren't even going to ask if Aya and I can stay, as well? You are so meeeean…"

Suki swallowed her giggle down with her hot tea when Hatori gave her a halfway-serious look. The doctor took a hefty drink of liquor-laced tea and let it warm his empty belly. He shook his head and his deep voice caressed Suki's ears like the smoothest honey when he finally spoke, "No… nothing planned. Stay, if you want."

Kyo sighed and looked out the window, "What if I don't want to be cramped up in here all day with the likes of y'all!"

Suki looked up at him with large, blue eyes, wondering why he was so hostile this morning. "Gah!" He grumbled and sank back into the couch; his eyes darkened as he surveyed the smirking rat. "So we are just going to sit here? That's stupid! I could be training!"

"Yeah… but you would get lost half-way th-…" Yuki paused, "On the other hand, you are free to go!" He thought teasing Kyo would at least take his mind off of more depressing matters.

Suki winced with a grin on her face as the bantering started. Picking up the teacups from the table, she placed them in the kitchen, out of harm's way. When she turned around, her nose was inches away from Hatori's chest. With a soft squeal of surprise, Mitsuki looked up at his face. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Suki… I know… you don't… feel comfortable talking to me yet." The brandy had loosened his tongue, "But if there is anything you want to talk about, I'm always here for you…" He leaned close and lightly brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'm always here…"

"_**It seems, Dr. Sohma… that this girl's…" Maggie swallowed with a considerable amount of difficulty, "…most…p-private areas…are horribly… m- mutilated…there is no other word to describe it, sir… Sir? H-Hatori?" **_

Her soft mouth was partially opened, as she stared up at Hatori. With their height difference, Suki had to tilt her head back slightly to see his lean features better. Hatori's hand held her cheek, and he leaned down even further, pinning her back against the sink… His long thumb lightly traced those rose-petal lips.

Hatori actually felt the shiver that ran through Mitsuki. At first he was hesitant – not knowing if that was a good sign – but those smoldering blue flames that engulfed him a second later reaffirmed his instincts: she was enjoying this as much as he was… Hatori was close enough now to smell her natural perfume. It was an intoxicating scent filled with spring and spice.

Hatori vaguely wondered what those supple lips would taste like under his own… He cupped her other cheek with a gentleness Suki didn't even know existed. There was something in his eyes – pain? – She couldn't name it… She placed that full lower lip between her small white teeth and gazed up at him with such innocence and trust that Hatori mentally gasped.

She had been… _hurt_… and here she was trusting him… what had he ever done to earn that trust? "Suki…" Hatori knew he must be gentle lest her fears destroy the moment, but it took an extreme exercise of will to touch her with care. He lowered his head to meet her mouth, and Suki's trembling lips slackened and parted as his mouth descended upon hers with a lightness that brought a warm tide of tingling excitement flooding through her body. Hatori's open mouth sought her lips again, parting them as if he couldn't get enough of the dewy sweetness.

"Hatori!" Someone called from the next room. A teacup fell out of Mitsuki's shaky fingers to the floor and shattered by the couple's feet. Both jumped back from each other, slightly dazed and out of breath. The fire in Hatori's loins was at its peak and staring at Suki's kiss-swollen lips ignited another wave of pleasure within him. Passion burned in her eyes, and he could tell that she didn't understand what she was feeling. Hatori took a deep breath and held in his chuckle when he saw a flaming blush streak across his patient's face, all the way to her dainty ears.

"Hatori!" _Damn it! _The doctor cursed under his breath and when his fair-haired cousin entered the kitchen with a sly grin, Suki ducked her head behind a curtain of hair and began to pick up the pieces of the broken cup. "What _are_ you doing? Didn't you hear me call?" The snake glanced back and forth between doctor and patient and his eyes widened slightly before he spoke, "OH, I-!" Hatori grasped Ayame's arm in an iron grip and hauled him back into the living room.

Everyone glanced at the pair as they made their entrance without Mitsuki. Tohru was there now, having walked there when she found Shigure's house empty. She smiled brightly, but grew anxious when Hatori's slight smile seemed to be more of a grimace. "I-I was thinking…" the girl stumbled, "…that since we don't have school today, we could go play in the snow. Doesn't that sound nice?" Her eyes shone with hope.

"Do we have to _play_…? I mean that sounds really stupid and pointless…" Kyo interjected.

"What do you think would be better, Kyo?" Tohru asked pleasantly.

"I'm thinking…"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Try not to let your mind wander… It's too small and fragile to be out by itself."

During the yelling contest, Suki made a quiet appearance near the door. Her eyes were downcast and her trembling shook her whole frame. She didn't know what was wrong… Mitsuki tried to picture what had happened during those fleeting moments in the kitchen… She remembered Hatori smelling faintly of brandy. With a soft sigh, the girl concluded the alcohol was the reason for her doctor's actions – he wouldn't have done… _that_… if he was in the right frame of mind.

Tears threatened to overflow. Mitsuki turned back into the kitchen to try and calm herself. That… _kiss_… meant so much to her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. A fire had been awakened in the core of her being and nothing had been able to douse the flames. When his lips had touched hers briefly and then descended again, Suki knew she had never been so happy. But, she convinced herself, it didn't mean anything to him…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori stood on his front porch and watched as the newly arrived bunny dragged Suki out of the house and into a large snow drift. She laughed, but Hatori knew her heart wasn't in it. He pursed his lips together when she avoided his questioning gaze… That's what hurt – she wouldn't even look at him. He longed to take her hand a lead her to a secluded spot to talk about what happened earlier… or _perhaps_… finish what they had started. The doctor shook his head – he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts…not now…

"Suki-chan! Let's have a snowball fight!" Momiji suggested, bouncing up and down in the snow.

"That's a great idea!" Tohru chirped.

Haru looked over at Mitsuki and noticed she wasn't as excited as he would have thought. Coming up behind her and placing a hand on her arm, Haru felt her jump for the first time in days. His eyes were a stormy grey with Suki turned her own bleak gaze to meet his. "What is it?" She just shook her head. "We don't have to play. We can sit on the porch. Will that make you feel better?"

Ever since he listened to the phone conversation Hatori had with the nurse, Black Haru was close to the surface, just waiting to make a special appearance. But Suki needed White Haru to be here for her… he would do anything he could to help. "Do you want to go to the porch, Suki-chan?" He inquired gently. The small girl shook her head once – Hatori was on the porch. She couldn't face him yet…

"Suki? You want to play with us, right?" The bunny's golden eyes were pleading. She nodded once, a faint smile on her lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyo was excited now. This was a competition – two teams pulverizing each other with balls of snow. What could be better? "Okay! We spilt up into teams! Who's playing?" All of the younger generation stepped forward plus Shigure and Ayame. Yuki dreaded what teams the stupid cat would try and put him into. "You!" Kyo shouted, pointing at his arch-nemesis, "You will be on the other team! We will crush you!" Tohru politely cleared her throat.

"All right… Tohru you are with me." Kyo mumbled. Momiji jumped at the opportunity to be with Tohru, hoping that Suki would be on his team, too! But Shigure took the last spot on Team Cat. Haru, Yuki, Suki, and Ayame – trying to bond with his brother – made up Team Rat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki squealed and giggled as she ran behind another tree. Shigure was fast approaching and all he needed was one more shot to get Suki out of the game. Ayame sat on the porch, keeping Hatori company and cheering for his brother who was busy avoiding the cat and striking him with snowballs right where it hurt. Tohru applauded Kyo's every move and held the bunny's hand to keep warm.

The only people still in the game, besides the cat and rat, were Haru, Shigure, and little Suki. She threw another snowball in the dog's general direction and ran for cover near Haru's fort. Her mind was clearer now, so she wasn't feeling nearly so sorry for herself on account of Hatori not having a real desire to kiss her. Suki pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the game.

Dashing between trees and houses throughout the Sohma Estate was exhilarating and she laughed gaily when Shigure's missile whizzed past her, only inches away.

"AH!" A scream bounced off the trees and Suki tripped over an extended leg in her path. Flailing her arms wildly, she toppled to the ground with a grunt. "OH! I'M SO SORRY!" Someone screamed. Suki tried to regain her balance, but arms held her tightly, shaking her, screeching incoherent words. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at her captor.

What she saw amazed her: long, auburn hair, a beautiful, sculpted face, and rusty eyes. If Suki didn't recognize the strong grip of the Sohma men, she would have mistaken this fine man for a woman. She attempted to calm this person with gentle pats, but suddenly the man collapsed on the ground, sobbing how sorry he was. _For what? _The three oldest Zodiac members came to Suki's aid, followed closely by the younger ones, all of which were bewildered at the sight of this family member.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day had been long. The snow was glistening with the last rays of light and the tired snowball teams, plus a stray monkey, and doctor all sat by a small fire, drinking hot tea once again. Suki's nimble fingers threaded through Ritsu's thick hair and happily braided the long strands. The braids did make him seem more feminine, but everyone agreed that he did look a little better with that softer touch…even if they didn't want to admit it.

Suki didn't need much of an explanation of Ritsu's sudden arrival; she took it in stride and welcomed him into the house she shared with Hatori just as warmly as she would have greeted the Sohmas she had known from the first day. The monkey was quite subdued by the hushed atmosphere and everyone seemed more at ease than they had earlier in the day.

Hatori looked across at Mitsuki, encircled in firelight. There was no hesitation in her eyes when she returned the glance. A charming blush dusted her cheeks, but otherwise, she seemed completely at ease in his presence, once more. There was nothing more Hatori wanted, than to repeat the scene from earlier. But the anxious doctor knew he would have to tread more carefully… and he was willing to wait as long as it took for Suki to be able to bear his touch again. Until that time, he was content to just gaze upon her with all of the passion he felt reflected in his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AW!! This is too cute! And OMG this is the longest chapter on record…for me at least! Lol… Im very proud of myself! And i didn't make you wait a horribly long amount of time either! Thx for this chapter goes to WaitingForYesterday who has been my muse and helped me through these tough times at home.

Gnite, yall!

0o……Kcscooter……o0


	24. Author's Note

Hey, yall! I just wanted to tell yall how sorry I am that I haven't updated. I know exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I'm completely stuck!

:sad face:

I don't think what I have written is very good, so please bear with me and don't leave me! Crap at home and lots of work has also just gotten me down… BUT I'll update as soon as I can! Support is greatly needed and appreciated!

I still love yall!!

Luv Kcscooter


End file.
